


Secret Love

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que poderia acontecer se uma fic slash caísse nas mãos de Uruha? Como ele vai interpretar as palavras de Aoi sobre a referida 'obra? Às vezes segredos precisam de uma ajudazinha para se tornar uma realidade... E isso é o que o moreno mais deseja!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Secret Love

**Título:** Secret Love

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis

**E-mail:** .br

**Co-Autora:** Yume Vy

**Beta:** Eri-chan

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha/ Menção de RxR e MxK.

**Classificação:** \+ 18

**Gênero:** Slash/ Romance/ Comédia leve/ Lemon.

**Status:** Fic em andamento.

**Direitos Autorais: **Infelizmente o the GazettE não nos pertence, mas a imagem deles pertence a PS Company. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

**Sinopse: **O que poderia acontecer se uma fic slash caísse nas mãos de Uruha? Como ele vai interpretar as palavras de Aoi sobre a referida 'obra'? Às vezes segredos precisam de uma ajudazinha para se tornar uma realidade... E isso é o que o moreno mais deseja! Uma comédia-romântica AoixUruha.

**ooOoo**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo I – Fanfiction.**

A viagem transcorre tranqüila, os olhos negros observando ocasionalmente as imagens desfocadas pela janela do ônibus. Respira fundo, extremamente cansado, pois essas turnês geralmente o deixam assim, bastante melancólico. E esta em particular parece ainda mais difícil para Yuu...

Volta a ler, devorando com os olhos cada linha, em pouco tempo se vendo diante da página quarenta e dois, sem imaginar o final que a autora dará a seus personagens. A brochura encadernada escorrega por seus dedos e ele lamenta não ter imprimido as outras dez histórias dela que encontrou na internet.

Um pouco à frente, Kouyou está praticamente deitado em sua poltrona. Lá fora, uma chuva fina cai, ressaltando o verde das árvores, tornando o ambiente mais puro e bonito de se olhar. Mas, nem toda a natureza é capaz de aplacar o tédio sentido pelo guitarrista de madeixas loiro-mel, que suspira, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Ao ouvir algumas risadinhas, Uruha volta seus chocolates para o lado, vendo como Reita e Ruki estão perto um do outro, reparando que a mão do baixista... Está dentro da blusa do vocalista? Pisca algumas vezes, pensando ter visto errado, mas não... Reita está _mesmo_ 'abusando' do menor. Desvia o olhar, ligeiramente envergonhado. Sabe que eles estão juntos, porém não está acostumado a vê-los assim.

Decidido a fugir dessa sua indiscrição involuntária, Uruha se levanta, vendo que Kai está dormindo mais a frente, próximo de alguns rapazes do staff que sempre viajam com eles. Então se volta para trás, notando que Aoi está acordado e lendo algo, resolvendo ir perturbá-lo. Caminha cambaleante até o fundo do ônibus, as curvas da estrada o fazendo se mover devagar e com cautela.

– Ei, Yuu... O que você está fazendo aí? – Kouyou indaga sorrindo ao moreno, ainda de pé, apoiado no encosto da poltrona da frente, seu olhar curioso.

– Lendo algo muito interessante que encontrei na net. – Yuu diz com um meio sorriso malicioso ao voltar seu olhar para o loiro de pé ao seu lado. – Chamam de fanfic... E há algumas autoras _muito_ talentosas que se dedicam a escrevê-las.

– Ah, é? – O guitarrista mais novo ergue uma sobrancelha ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios do moreno, ouvindo atentamente o que ele diz.

Sem demora, Aoi faz sinal para que Uruha se sente na fileira ao lado da sua, acomodando-se melhor para ficar totalmente de frente para ele, recostando-se à janela, estendendo suas pernas sobre o banco.

Curioso, o loiro acaba se sentando de acordo com o pedido mudo de Aoi, ficando de frente assim como o moreno, uma das pernas sobre o apoio da poltrona, o que faz seu short encurtar ainda mais. Ruki o perturbou como de costume por estar usando-o, mas apesar da chuva fina lá fora, dentro do ônibus está quente demais para o seu gosto, graças ao ar condicionado. Culpa do Kai que é friorento demais! A poltrona está deitada e Uruha encosta o braço na mesma, ficando ligeiramente deitado, dando um sorriso enquanto fita o mais velho.

– E o que tem de tão interessante nessas histórias para despertar seu interesse? – Indaga, olhando dentro dos olhos do moreno. – Você está me deixando curioso...

– São histórias de fãs, criando aventuras novas para seus personagens favoritos. – Aoi fica satisfeito com o interesse do amigo. – Essa, por sinal... É de uma fã nossa.

– Oh, mesmo? – Uruha o fita com mais interesse, querendo mais informações.

Internamente exultante Aoi fecha o calhamaço, desinteressando-se no momento por seu conteúdo, mais interessado em analisar a expressão enigmática nos olhos chocolate, que se arregalam de leve diante de suas palavras.

– Uau! As fãs escrevem histórias com a gente? E que tipo de aventuras acontecem? – Indaga Uruha, _completamente_ curioso, sorrindo para Aoi, contente por saber que existiam histórias assim com o the GazettE, porque isso mostra que a banda está fazendo sucesso.

O loiro então ouve uma gargalhada mais a frente, identificando-a como sendo de Kai, que devia ter acordado e agora fala animadamente com um dos staffs. Então sorri, voltando a fitar Aoi, se inclinando ligeiramente para frente.

– Nee, Yuu... E nessa história que você está lendo? Ela fala do quê? – Indaga, inconscientemente molhando os lábios, extremamente animado com o que ele está lendo.

Inconscientemente Aoi solta uma risadinha marota e se levanta ficando de pé bem devagar, parando diante do loiro, sem nunca desviar os olhos dos dele. Estende-lhe as folhas impressas, encadernadas com uma espiral vermelha... Maliciosamente se movendo e encostando-se ao banco da frente.

Uruha pisca os olhos ante o movimento de Aoi, vendo as folhas a sua frente. O loiro as segura sem pressa, olhando a capa, vendo o título da 'obra'... _**Amor Secreto**_... Volta a fitar o moreno, achando a forma como este o observa extremamente suspeita e isso o deixa com a pulga atrás da orelha.

– Leia... Você vai gostar. – A expressão de Aoi é das mais intrigantes, mal conseguindo disfarçar. – Eu... _**Adorei**_! Depois comentamos...

– Hum... Você está fazendo muito mistério, Aoi! – Diz Uruha, sorrindo ao outro, se virando e se ajeitando na poltrona.

Suspirando, Kouyou segura a encadernação nas mãos, ainda com uma expressão interrogativa nos rosto, pois algo nas atitudes de Yuu lhe parece muito estranho. Normalmente o moreno comenta entusiasmado as novidades que lhe caem na mão, tornando as viagens de ônibus nas turnês menos cansativas, mas hoje ele parece esconder algo, como se fosse o detentor de algum segredo e isso atiça ainda mais sua curiosidade.

Aoi se vira sem dizer mais nada, decidido a manter o loiro interessado e inocente do que irá ler. Caminha para a frente do ônibus, parando ao lado de Kai e se sentando no braço da cadeira, sem deixar de lançar um último olhar para o fundo, apesar de fingir não estar interessado.

Takashima lê o nome da fanfic, autora, classificação... E ergue uma sobrancelha ao ver o _'para maiores de dezoito anos'_, descendo os olhos e chegando a... Par? Estreita os orbes escuros ao perceber que está escrito _'Aoi x Uruha'_. Fica um tempo parado, apenas observando o nome dele e de Shiroyama ali, até que olha adiante, vendo em gênero as palavras '_slash/ romance/ lemon'_.

"_Mas o que é isso?"_ – Indaga, ainda mais intrigado, mas temendo o que pode encontrar...

Uruha começa a ler, reparando os detalhes que a autora coloca, como a luminosidade do ambiente, no caso um quarto, a cama, a forma como os lençóis estão desarrumados... E à medida que segue com a leitura consegue visualizar em sua mente, claro como o dia, a imagem transmitida através daquelas letras...

"_O... O que o Aoi...?"_ – Os olhos chocolates se arregalam e sua boca se abre, chocado, quando nota a _**descrição**_ do caminho seguido pelas mãos de dedos longos do moreno, sua feição entre a surpresa e quase... Quase indignação. Engole em seco ao continuar a acompanhar a detalhada narração dos atos de Shiroyama...

"_Aoi percorre a pele macia com seus lábios quentes, sentindo o instante em que esta se arrepia ao seu toque, chegando com a língua ao ponto que desejava, percorrendo a glande, circulando-a devagar, animando-se com o gemido profundo de Uruha."_

– Eu não acredito! Como assim? – Indaga o loiro, sem acreditar no que está escrito, levando a mão à boca, cobrindo-a.

À medida que lê, visualiza com perfeição a cena... Os lábios do moreno em seu corpo... A língua sobre sua glande... E Uruha se remexe, incomodado, uma sensação estranha se alojando em seu estômago, o coração batendo mais rápido.

"_E eu estou gemendo?"_ – Pergunta-se em pensamento, internamente revoltado, mas há outra gama de sentimentos que ele não sabe definir em palavras...

Por mais que esteja lendo, não consegue crer no que 'está acontecendo'. Como aquela autora pode escrever algo como aquilo? Ok. Tudo bem que ele sabe que algo assim deve rolar na mente das fãs devido aos fanservices e coisas ditas nas entrevistas, mas... Assim? Desse jeito? Nesse nível?

"_E __**por que**__ eu sou o passivo?"_ – Indaga-se mentalmente, suas bochechas completamente coradas.

"_E cada reação do seu próprio corpo o leva a tornar suas carícias mais intensas, cada gemido tomando seu ser como um animal selvagem... Apossando-se de sua boca, de suas mãos, acelerando seus movimentos com uma ânsia devastadora. Logo o toma todo em sua boca, sentindo o pulsar do membro sedento por mais."_

Uruha acaba mordendo a falange do dedo indicador, morrendo de vergonha, sabendo que deve parar de ler, no entanto, não consegue... Seus olhos continuam devorando as cenas, incomodando-se ao sentir certo arrepio em seu baixo-ventre e logo ele abaixa o texto, colocando-o sobre suas coxas por um momento.

"_O que é isso, meu Deus?"_ – O loiro se pergunta em pensamento, enquanto desvia o olhar por um instante.

Aoi lança mais um olhar pra o fundo do ônibus, vislumbrando o loiro de face corada, disfarçando a vergonha ao ler, fazendo-o sorrir enquanto dissimula sua satisfação com a fase _um_ de seu plano dando ótimo resultado.

– Cara, que loucura! – Kouyou diz baixinho para si mesmo, chocado, voltando a fitar o texto.

"– _Você me quer? – A voz do moreno soa provocativa e rouca de desejo. – Quero te amar... Você é só meu..."_

"_Como assim eu sou do Yuu?"_ – Indaga em pensamento, fechando o cenho, mas...

Imaginar a voz sexy e enrouquecida de Shiroyama é algo perturbador! E pensar que o moreno está falando aquilo para ele, é ainda mais intrigante, além de... Pisca os olhos, percebendo o que está pensando. Aquele Aoi não está falando com ele... Está perguntando para o Uruha da _fic_ e...

"_Droga! Isso... Isso é tão estranho..."_ – Pensa o loiro, mordendo a ponta da unha do dedo indicador, lambendo os lábios em seguida, continuando a leitura. Ansiedade e curiosidade permeando seu ser...

"_Aoi coloca-se entre as pernas do mais novo, se encaixando em seu corpo, esfregando-se nele quando se deita sobre seu ventre, sua boca tomando a do loiro sem pudor, querendo instigá-lo e receber uma resposta... Precisa saber que Uruha também o deseja."_

"_Cretino! Como ele espera que eu diga não, fazendo isso?"_ – Uruha indaga mentalmente, totalmente concentrado na fanfic.

Sem que possa evitar, ele imagina o peso do corpo de Aoi sobre o seu, as peles se tocando com suavidade, o roçar delicioso em seu ventre, bem como aquela boca tomando a sua com uma paixão avassaladora e...

– Mas que porra...? – Uruha acaba falando um pouco mais alto e cobre a boca em seguida, se afundando na poltrona para que ninguém o veja.

Que merda é aquela que está pensando? Ele acaba de imaginar, realmente, ele e Aoi juntos, transando? Tudo bem... Está apenas lendo, um ato em que se costuma visualizar a cena, caso a autora seja boa, mas... Mas... Aquilo parece um filme pornô rodando em sua cabeça, onde os personagens principais são ele e o guitarrista moreno!

"_Eu... É melhor eu parar de ler isso..."_ – Fica olhando para as páginas, o coração batendo forte, temeroso das reações que aquela história está provocando em si mesmo, principalmente as imagens mentais...

Uruha decide parar de ler aquela pouca vergonha! Afinal, onde já se viu ele, Takashima Kouyou, ficar lendo aquele tipo de história onde é colocado como passivo de Aoi, que percorre seu corpo com aquela boca indecente, as mãos grandes e pede para que lhe dê uma resposta positiva para então possuí-lo?

"_Isso mesmo! Eu não vou ficar lendo e... Ei! O que é __**isso**__?"_ – Seus olhos captam algo que o intriga e Uruha acaba lendo mais um trecho.

"_Uruha desperta suado, o sonho recorrente perturbando sua mente, ainda no limiar entre devaneio e realidade, tentando voltar à razão... Pois na verdade deseja tudo isso, mesmo sabendo não ser correspondido. Sofre com um sentimento impossível que o maltrata, que transforma suas noites e dias junto de Aoi em um tormento. Mas como afastar-se dele?"_

– Como assim? – Uruha indaga revoltado. Como a autora **pôde** colocar que era um sonho? Isso _não é _justo!

Sua irritação é clara, jogando a encadernação sobre a poltrona vazia ao lado, o rosto vermelho e a respiração alterada. Olha vez ou outra a brochura ao seu lado, pensando em pegá-la de volta, mas tendo ganas de jogá-la longe.

"_Merda! A infeliz escreve tão bem que eu nem notei que isso era um sonho. Mas que droga!"_ – Pragueja internamente.

Em poucos minutos, o loiro começa a querer socar o Aoi da fic por ser um idiota que não percebe seus sentimentos. Como o moreno lerdo podia não perceber que está apaixonado por ele? Pelo visto, era um completo cego mesmo e também...

"_Isso soou estranho..."_ – Pensa Takashima, olhando com cara feia para o nada.

– Uru... Que foi? – Kai está ao seu lado, intrigado ao ver aquela expressão raivosa. – Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– Aaaahhhhhhh! – Uruha grita, quase pulando na poltrona, levando a mão ao coração, olhando assustado para o líder da banda.

A reação de Kouyou assusta igualmente o baterista, que dá um passo para trás, começando a se arrepender em ter se aproximado após ver a agitação que parecia estar perturbando o loiro. Afinal, Uruha costumava ser silencioso durante as viagens.

– Que susto, Kai! Quer me matar? Desde quando está aqui do meu lado? – Lança as perguntas, praticamente apavorado, suas bochechas começando a esquentar, ficando tão vermelhas quanto morangos maduros e Uruha pega a encadernação que estava lendo e a fecha depressa, olhando quase temeroso para o baterista, preocupado que este possa ter visto algo de seu conteúdo.

– Desculpa! Não queria te assustar! – Kai se sente sem graça, mas sabe que sua intenção foi das melhores.

– On-Onde estamos? Já chegamos? – O loiro olha para a janela, se ajeitando na poltrona, mantendo o 'livro' sobre o colo, ficando ainda mais assustado ao perceber-se... Excitado?

– Acredito que estamos quase chegando... – Quer entrar em mais detalhes, mas é interrompido bruscamente.

– Cadê o... Aoi? – Pergunta agitado, cortando Kai sem notar, ainda olhando pela janela, o coração batendo forte... E ele está ainda mais envergonhado.

– Ele sentou lá na frente. Deve estar tirando um cochilo. – Kai fala tranqüilo, mas intrigado com a agitação do loiro. – Você... Tem algo errado?

– Nada não! – Agarra as pontas da fanfic, amassando-as de leve devido à tensão.

– É que você me parece um pouco... – Uke pensa em como definir a expressão estranha no rosto do amigo. – Nervoso... Incomodado...

– Hum... – Uruha se ajeita na poltrona, não olhando para o amigo.

– Não está se sentindo bem? – Diz preocupado. – Se precisar tenho Dramin na minha mochila. Em algum lugar...

– Não, está tudo bem... – Sussurra, suspirando e fitando o outro, quando uma freada brusca ocorre e Uruha pragueja.

O movimento inesperado do ônibus projeta Kai para frente, quase caindo e resolve sentar, esquecendo o que o preocupa. Sabe que ficar em pé muito tempo é perigoso e podem acabar reclamando com ele, por isso decide voltar ao seu lugar.

– Melhor eu sentar... – Volta-se com cuidado para Uruha. – Conversamos depois.

Aoi ouve a conversa, temendo ter exagerado na dose, fingindo não ter notado, mas discretamente observando o loiro agitado, decidindo desistir de algo que lhe pareceu uma boa idéia, mas que agora se configura como um grande erro. Afunda-se no banco, fechando a expressão e evitando olhar para Uruha.

– Caramba... – Diz para si mesmo frustrado.

Quando Kai enfim se afasta, Uruha olha novamente para a fanfic encadernada. Suspirando, começa a pensar sobre o que leu... Ou melhor, sobre o pouco que pôde ler. Por que Aoi estava lendo aquilo? Por que se interessava tanto? E por que disse que ele gostaria? Remexe-se inquieto na poltrona, vendo que estão bem perto do hotel, o ônibus fazendo a curva.

"_Será que eu... Consigo falar com ele?"_ – Pergunta-se, sentindo as bochechas corar de novo, só de se imaginar frente a frente com Aoi, falando sobre a dita fanfic.

O ônibus estaciona, o alarido das fãs já preenchendo o ambiente até então tranqüilo, trazendo-os para a agitação que sempre cerca as turnês. Aoi permanece imóvel, afundado na poltrona como se algo de muito ruim tivesse acontecido, afastando Reita que se aproxima pra mexer com ele.

Uruha se levanta, começando a caminhar, segurando firmemente o encadernado nas mãos, procurando Aoi com o olhar, até que o vê se levantando quando Reita se aproxima, saindo depressa e... Não pode deixar! Precisa falar com ele!

O guitarrista moreno se levanta depressa... Precisa se apressar, sair rápido para evitar a reprovação do loiro. Não consegue deixar de pensar como aquela idéia era totalmente sem noção desde o início, mas teimoso resolveu se arriscar e agora teme o resultado negativo, por isso aperta o passo quando ouve que o loiro se aproxima.

"_Essa é a última coisa que eu preciso... Baka!"_ – Yuu estapeia o próprio rosto enquanto deixa o veículo e entra apressado no hotel.

Uruha se apressa, tentando passar pelos rapazes da produção começando a descarregar as bagagens, mas vê que Aoi está quase na porta e...

– Ei, Aoi! Espera! – Pede, mas é em vão... O moreno já saiu do ônibus e Kouyou pragueja, fechando a cara.

Reita e Ruki descem, o baixista primeiro, parando e olhando para trás como se zelasse pela descida do pequeno, temendo que ele tropece ou algo assim. Kai sai do ônibus em seguida, junto dos staffs e Uruha por último, seguindo para o hotel, parando perto de Aoi, mas não podendo falar com o moreno ali.

– Hã... Aoi... Uruha? – Chama o líder da banda, fitando os guitarristas.

– Sim? – O loiro pisca os olhos algumas vezes, percebendo que o baterista parece preocupado.

– Houve um problema de vazamento em alguns quartos e... Bom... Vocês podem ficar no mesmo quarto de novo? Teria algum problema? – Indaga o moreno de covinhas, olhando para os dois, em expectativa.

– Bom... Acho que... Bem... Acho que não... – Uruha responde tão baixinho que não tem certeza se Kai escuta.

– Ótimo! O quarto de vocês é este! – Diz, dando a chave para Aoi e Uruha apenas desvia o olhar, sentindo as bochechas quentes.

Takashima segue em silêncio junto com os outros, entrando no elevador e ficando ao lado da porta, olhando vez ou outra para Aoi e depois abaixando a cabeça, temendo ficar vermelho ali... Ele sabe que se Ruki percebesse não perdoaria e faria piadinhas. Tenta por os pensamentos em ordem, mas está difícil.

Aoi procura evitar por mais alguns minutos a raiva de Uruha, colocando-se no fundo do elevador, com os outros entre eles. Pior que essa mudança de quarto os forçaria a conversar e já prevê uma noite difícil. Ouve a voz alegre de Ruki, parecendo ansioso e feliz... Mais do que o normal. Mas nem sinal da voz de Uruha, apesar de pela visão periférica perceber que ele está entre os outros.

Quando a porta do elevador se abre, o loiro segue os amigos, vendo Aoi à frente e nada diz, até chegarem ao quarto destinado a eles, sabendo que as malas já haviam sido levadas. Despede-se dos outros, sorrindo ao saber que Ruki está muito feliz por ficar no quarto junto com o namorado...

"_Ele vai se divertir muito pelo visto..."_ – Pensa consigo mesmo, dando um pequeno sorriso. Ruki e Reita merecem, afinal, acompanhou aquela história. Ainda estranha quando os vê aos beijos e tudo mais, porém, fica feliz por eles.

O moreno abre a porta, despedindo-se monossilábico dos amigos, dando passagem para o loiro entrar. Encosta no batente por alguns instantes, respirando fundo e criando coragem. Observa de soslaio o rapaz bonito que passa a sua frente, o perfume que permanece no ar... Arrepiando-se com todos os pensamentos pecaminosos que ele provoca.

O coração de Uruha começa a bater mais rápido após entrar no quarto, ouvindo Aoi fechar e trancar a porta. Fica no mesmo lugar, não sabendo o que fazer ou dizer, vendo o moreno se sentar na cama e ligar a TV... E aquilo o irrita um pouco. Por que ele simplesmente não fala nada?

– Eu vou tomar um banho. – Avisa, colocando a fanfic encadernada sobre a cama em que dormirá.

Vai até sua mala, abrindo-a e pegando a toalha, um short e uma regata, indo em direção ao banheiro. Sente-se prisioneiro de sentimentos que não consegue explicar, um nó na garganta lhe tirando o fôlego e tornando a respiração difícil. Não gosta dessa situação indefinida, onde ambos parecem ter algo para dizer, mas mantendo esse silêncio perturbador.

– Quando eu voltar conversamos... – Sussurra, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Aquelas palavras fazem Yuu tremer, pois evitara a briga o quanto pôde, mas agora seria inevitável. E tudo porque seguira o conselho de Ruki e provocara o loiro com a fanfic.

"_Maldita hora em que contei pra ele o que sentia..."_ – Desliga a TV, nervoso. – _"Contar... Acho que só o ceguinho do Uruha ainda não percebeu!"_

Seus olhos não saem da porta do banheiro, ouvindo o chuveiro, imaginando o loiro sob a água quente, as mãos passando por sua pele, o vapor o envolvendo. E essa imagem mental o excita, pensando na fanfic e em tudo que o Aoi dela tem coragem de fazer. O verdadeiro, pelo contrário, esteve por tanto tempo escondendo o que sente que teme ser incapaz de um dia revelar seus sentimentos.

**ooOoo**

Uruha toma um banho relativamente rápido para seus próprios padrões, só para tirar o suor do corpo mesmo e relaxar, pois ainda está nervoso... E desconcertado devido ao que leu. Ainda não consegue entender o porquê de Aoi ler aquilo, mas... Vai tirar suas dúvidas hoje. Respirando fundo, o loiro deixa a água percorrer seu corpo, permitindo que a mesma caia sobre seus ombros e costas, quase gemendo com a sensação gostosa que isso lhe provoca.

Ao terminar de se banhar, Uruha se enxuga, secando os cabelos e penteando-os, passando um perfume suave. Veste o short preto curto e uma regata cinza-escura, dispensando a peça íntima, pois não quer nada o apertando. Olha-se no espelho, gostando do que vê e respira fundo.

– É agora. – Diz pra si mesmo, se virando e abrindo a porta.

E quando esta se abre, Aoi puxa a jaqueta jogada na cama sobre seu quadril, temendo que o loiro perceba o estado comprometedor em que se encontra. Nem mesmo se deu conta da passagem do tempo e agora terá que enfrentar as conseqüências se seus atos.

Os olhos chocolates percorrem o quarto, parando sobre o corpo do moreno, que permanece quase deitado sobre o colchão macio, agora com a TV desligada. Caminha até sua própria cama, se sentando de frente pra ele, segurando uma mão na outra, nervoso, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e as bochechas corarem ao se lembrar da fic.

– Y-Yuu... Bem... Sobre a fanfic... – Passa a mão direita nos fios loiros molhados, evidenciando o seu nervosismo. – Bem... Por que você estava lendo aquela história?

– Eu... – O que dizer nessa situação? Aoi engole em seco, perdendo a coragem. – E aí... Você gostou?

Aoi sabe que a melhor forma de evitar o confronto é responder uma pergunta com outra. E é exatamente isso que faz, fazendo parecer que estão se referindo a uma história corriqueira, com nada demais, por isso senta na cama de forma casual.

– O... O que? – O loiro se assusta com a pergunta, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais...

Uruha sabe que deve estar mais vermelho que morangos maduros, acabando por desviar o olhar, o coração batendo ainda mais forte. Não esperava que o outro agisse dessa forma, que o confrontasse, que o forçasse a pensar naquilo que sentiu ao ler o texto. Suas pernas amolecem, tendo caído se não estivesse sentado. Suas mãos se contorcem nervosamente, apertando os nós dos dedos com tanta força que chegam a ficar tão rubros quanto o seu rosto.

– Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, aquilo é... É... Bem... – Leva o dedo a boca inconscientemente, mordendo a unha.

Aoi o observa ansioso, mas espera o tempo certo para o loiro pensar.

Uruha ainda está surpreso, pois apesar de imaginar que as fãs podem fazer algo como aquilo, ler era outra história bem... Bem diferente! E a autora escreve de modo tão realista que é impossível não visualizar mentalmente cada detalhe, cada 'cena'... Ele conseguiu imaginar até mesmo o tom de voz de Aoi na própria mente.

– Eu... Confesso que ainda estou chocado. – Diz por fim, respirando fundo.

– E? – Aoi o instiga a continuar falando...

O loiro olha para a fanfic encadernada ao seu lado na cama, pensando em como sair dessa encruzilhada em que o moreno o colocou, decidindo qual a melhor forma de fazer Yuu se abrir, contar a razão para estar lendo algo que os coloca juntos de forma íntima, que explora sentimentos entre eles... Nada que exista na realidade! Ou...

– Mas... Você me disse que adorou, então... Bem... Isso significa que você gostou de nos ver... Humm... Como dizer... Íntimos daquela forma? – Morde o lábio inferior, sentindo que suas bochechas estão queimando.

Takashima jamais se sentiu tão tímido como nesse momento, constrangido diante de alguém que conhece há um bom tempo. Nunca pensou em Shiroyama da outra forma que não fosse como um excelente amigo, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando sua vida sofreu uns tropeços. Mas ser colocado nessa situação muda tudo que já pensou, mas de uma maneira que não sabe definir.

– Kou... – Sussurra o moreno, pensando em como começar a falar.

– É... Sobre... Hã... É sobre isso que você queria discutir? – Pergunta o loiro, fitando-o sem jeito.

– Você não ficou com raiva? – Aoi precisa desesperadamente saber isso.

– Hã? – Fita-o, surpreso, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

Raiva? Não, não sentiu raiva... Exceto quando a 'autora do mal' colocou que era sonho e terminou o capítulo em um momento crucial... Mas Aoi não precisa ficar sabendo disso, certo? Afinal, para Uruha já é difícil ter aquela conversa, então contar o que pensa está fora de cogitação.

– Não, eu... Eu não estou com raiva. – O loiro disse por fim, molhando os lábios secos sem nem perceber, inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente, a alça da regata caindo por ser larga e mais velha. – Mas você tinha dito que adorou, então... Você gosta de nos... Imaginar daquela forma?

– Eu... – Aoi se aproxima dele meio tímido, coisa rara em sua personalidade, mas é uma realidade no momento. – Tenho que confessar... Gosto sim.

Uruha sente uma batida de seu coração falhar quando vê o moreno se aproximando dele, sua respiração ficando mais rápida, pois o ar parece simplesmente rarefeito ali... E seus olhos mostram toda a sua surpresa quando sua mente finalmente _entende_ o que o moreno quer dizer com aquelas palavras.

– En-Então você... – Uruha está chocado, os lábios delineados abrindo e fechando sem que nenhuma outra palavra saia, ligeiramente zonzo com aquela descoberta.

Aoi pensa no que deve falar para quem sabe amenizar o erro que cometeu, porém não tem idéia do que poderia dizer para contornar a situação. E se o loiro não quisesse mais falar com ele? E se o ignorasse?

Lembranças vêem a mente de Uruha e este se recorda que em uma declaração recente, Aoi dissera que não era gay e... Naquela mesma entrevista ele também falava muita coisa que na época não o fez pensar, mas que agora parece assumir uma conotação totalmente diferente.

"_Ele disse que estava pensando em mim, então..."_ – Olha-o num misto de ansiedade e temor, seu coração batendo ainda mais forte.

Todas as palavras de Aoi na entrevista se mesclando com a fanfic, as duas lhe dando uma visão diferente do amigo, fazendo-o pensar na razão de Yuu falar _tanto_ sobre sentir sua falta... Sobre entregar uma cópia dessa matéria em sua casa... De ressentir-se com o afastamento entre eles... De pensar _nele_... E o moreno da fanfic é tão decidido, determinado... Como o Shiroyama da interview demonstrou não conseguir ser.

"– _Quero te amar... Você é só meu..."_ – As palavras do Aoi da fic lhe vêem a mente e Kouyou volta a realidade, imaginando se Yuu deseja a mesma coisa.

– Hã... Então você... Quer fazer sexo comigo? – Indaga o loiro, ainda sem acreditar realmente que o moreno possa _realmente_ querer isso.

– Bom... Eu... Sinto... – Essa pergunta feita assim o deixa sem jeito, pois quando pensa em Uruha são os sentimentos que se sobressaem, mas sexo é uma conseqüência previsível. – Eu quis dizer que... Gosto de você.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração Uruha tem a impressão de que seu coração falha uma batida, a respiração fica suspensa e procura nos olhos negros as respostas para todas as suas perguntas, sua boca se entreabrindo, puxando o ar com força, apoiando uma das mãos para trás sobre o colchão, ainda olhando Aoi, incrédulo.

– Você... Go-Gosta de...? – A cabeça de Uruha roda por um segundo.

Apesar de Aoi encarar os olhos chocolates que o observam, não sabe se conseguirá responder a todas as dúvidas que surgem com sua declaração de forma satisfatória.

– Sobre a fanfic... Não posso negar que isso... Me excita... – Tenta evitar gaguejar, mas sente um calor se apossando de seu rosto, certo de que deve estar corado.

Kouyou olha para Yuu, surpreso por ele admitir tal coisa, imaginando-o ficando excitado enquanto lia aquelas histórias, se tocando e... Seu rosto começa a ficar mais vermelho, a boca tão seca, que instintivamente molha, lambendo os lábios. Não sabe o que falar, só conseguindo pensar no que aquelas mãos faziam com o Uruha da fic... Seus olhos descendo para a calça preta do moreno, percebendo certa protuberância intrigante...

– E você quer...? – Kouyou sente que sua respiração está pesada, sua mente a mil e... Aquele quarto de repente lhe parece terrivelmente quente.

Aoi se aproxima ainda mais do loiro, percebendo como seu 'estado' o perturba, temendo tomar qualquer iniciativa e acabar perdendo até a amizade dele, coisa que preza acima de tudo. E sabe que se tal fato ocorrer, até mesmo a banda teria problemas. Porém aquela pergunta o instiga devido ao tom ansioso e o motiva a tocar a mão de Uruha com delicadeza, olhando fundo nos olhos chocolates.

Kouyou estremece com a aproximação de Yuu e seu coração começa a bater mais rápido, a adrenalina percorrendo suas veias em grandes quantidades, principalmente ao ter aqueles dedos tocando sua mão, envolvendo-a com gentileza... E segundos depois o moreno o puxa, fazendo-o ficar de pé e se percebe envolto pelos braços fortes, se assustando.

– O q-que você...? – Uruha gagueja, sentindo contra seu baixo-ventre a ereção de Aoi e isso lhe causa um doce rubor, seu corpo se arrepiando visivelmente por estar tão colado a ele... Por saber como o mais velho está excitado.

– Sei que já menti sobre isso... – Aoi sussurra, apertando-lhe a cintura delgada. A sensação dos rostos tão próximos o enlouquece... A visão do amado o fazendo sorrir.

– A-Aoi... – O nome dele sai num ofego, a respiração se tornando mais pesada.

– Disse numa entrevista que não era... – Aoi sabe que na verdade ainda se enganava naquele dia, mas ali começou a ver a verdade. – Mas não consegui esconder como sentia sua falta...

Uruha prende a respiração ao ouvir aquela declaração, surpreso por lembrarem da mesma entrevista, mas seus olhos descem dos orbes negros para os lábios carnudos... E trechos da fic que descreviam aquela boca percorrendo sua pele lhe vêm à mente, fazendo uma nova onda de arrepios percorrerem todo o seu corpo.

– Yuu... – Kouyou ofega, voltando a fitá-lo.

Ouvir seu nome ser dito dessa forma apenas o excita mais, o estremecimento daquele corpo junto ao seu o instiga e nada mais pode impedir o guitarrista moreno. Não é mais uma questão de coragem... É algo inevitável! Toma aqueles lábios com ternura, se apossando lentamente de toda a sua maciez, de sua textura, do seu sabor doce, da respiração ofegante que se perde com a sua.

Uruha congela ao sentir o toque quente dos lábios dele nos seus, mais um forte tremor percorrendo seu corpo, percebendo como aquela boca pecaminosa acaricia seus lábios, sugando-os, lambendo-os... E lentamente o loiro vai fechando os olhos, apenas sentindo aquele beijo, a forma carinhosa e quente com que é tocado, suas mãos indo para os ombros dele em reflexo e sem pensar entreabre os lábios, deixando a língua impudica escorregar para dentro.

"_Ah, Kou..."_ – Ao sentir aquela boca se abrindo, Aoi quase geme extasiado.

O tempo pára. O mundo ao redor se desintegra à medida que sente Aoi provando-o daquele jeito... E corresponder é algo irresistível. Sua língua vai de encontro à dele, beijando-o de volta, seus dedos deslizando pelos ombros, indo até a nuca, enrolando-se nos fios negros, enquanto Uruha se perde naquele beijo, sentindo o corpo se aquecer cada vez mais...

O moreno se entrega à delícia desse momento, empolgando-se quando Uruha corresponde, desejando mais, enlaçando sua cintura com mais firmeza, as mãos grandes percorrendo suas costas, acomodando-se sobre as espáduas, apertando de leve a pele macia. Envolve-se com seu aroma, perguntando-se como Kouyou consegue sempre ser tão deliciosamente perfumado, não importa a hora do dia. Ou... É sua visão idealizada dele que o acha tentador de qualquer maneira que se apresente?

– Pá-Pára... – Uruha afasta-se bruscamente, caindo sentado na cama, suas pernas entreabertas, o short mais curto devido ao movimento brusco, completamente corado e ofegante, os lábios vermelhos, os quais ele toca, incrédulo com o que ocorreu.

O desenlace deixa Yuu extremamente confuso, vendo então o loiro chocado sentado na cama, fazendo-o se sentir culpado, como se o tivesse forçado a isso com a fic, com suas palavras, com esse beijo.

– Kouyou... Me perdoa... – Quer dizer tanta coisa, mas as palavras não saem. Permanece ali, estático, sem conseguir se mover, temendo que possa magoar Uruha novamente e perder sua amizade para sempre.

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, Uruha ergue o olhar, fitando o moreno, vendo nos olhos dele como Aoi se arrepende, como... Tem medo? Fica no mesmo lugar, fitando-o, a respiração ainda forte, o corpo ainda quente e... Dá-se conta de algo que simplesmente o apavora.

– Eu... Eu _**não sou**_ passivo! – Fala do nada, levantando rapidamente, as faces queimando de vergonha e corre para a porta, abrindo-a e batendo a mesma, não dando tempo para que Aoi possa fazer ou falar qualquer coisa.

Com a mão esquerda no peito e a direita na maçaneta, já no corredor, Uruha desce o olhar, vendo como seu short está apertado, um volume intrigante o denunciando e pragueja, saindo correndo pelo andar, a procura de um lugar discreto e pouco usado, pois precisa urgentemente se acalmar.

"_Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo?"_ – Indaga-se em pensamento, chegando até as escadas, achando um espaço ali embaixo dela e se sentando, respirando profundamente, a fim de se acalmar.

Lambe os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto de Aoi em sua boca, o cheiro dele em sua pele, que ainda queima devido ao toque daquelas mãos e... Isso é por demais perturbador. Até aquela tarde tinha certeza de que era hetero e agora... Está excitado pelo beijo e toques de um homem... Seu amigo... Companheiro de banda e... Gay.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Depoimento de Lady Anúbis:

Esta fanfic nasceu de um delicioso jogo de RPG Yaoi via YM quando a minha querida amiga Yume bateu o pé querendo um Aoi deliciosamente imprevisível... E como boa amiga, que é incapaz de negar nada a ela, fiz um Aoi especial, como ela desejava. Wuhahuhuahuhuahu...

Buscando inspiração para um plot interessante, assisti 'Dangerous Love', um dos filmes da Banda DBSK, onde um deles lê uma fanfic slash e imagina os fatos dela acontecendo. Daí a idéia explodiu na minha cabeça e o jogo rendeu meses, proporcionando uma deliciosa diversão, que agora começamos a mostrar a vocês.

Agradeço de coração a minha amada filhota Eri-chan por betar e se divertir conosco, embarcando de cabeça na idéia maluca desse jogo.

Depoimento de Yume Vy:

Foi simplesmente delicioso jogar com a mamy-Anúbis e esse começo em particular foi hilário! XD Eu ficava pensando em como o Uruha reagiria se lesse uma fanfic e algumas reações eu meio que coloquei parecidas com as minhas quando li minha primeira fanfic yaoi. AMEI! Esse jogo! *_* E está sendo maravilhoso vê-lo aqui, agora como uma fic! Obrigada por jogar comigo, mamy-Anúbis!

Esperamos que gostem e COMENTEM!

08 de Junho de 2009

09:00 PM

**Lady Anúbis e Yume Vy**


	2. Reação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Secret Love**

**Secret Love**

**Capítulo II – Reação **

Uruha vai para o bar do hotel, mas como é cedo, está praticamente vazio, a não ser por alguns bêbados e uma velhota com ar de solitária. Percebe que chama a atenção de todos, inclusive do barman, que o observa de cima a baixo, entretanto está tão concentrado no seu problema que nem se preocupa com a razão. Pensa somente no que houve... Sobre o beijo que Aoi lhe dera, o fato dele ter falado o que sente e que gosta de ler aquelas histórias onde fazem de tudo...

"_Meu deus... E ele estava excitado!"_ – O loiro morde o lábio inferior, se remexendo na cadeira, sentindo certo incômodo, somente então percebendo que está de regata velha e short sem cueca. Fica vermelho de vergonha, percebendo a razão de todos o olharem, mas finge nem ter notado. – Mais um sakê, por favor.

O barman pára diante dele, os cotovelos sobre o balcão, um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios finos.

\- Algum problema... Amigo? – Fala com uma voz mansa de conquistador barato.

Uruha o encara intrigado, não se recordando de já ter visto esse sujeito antes, muito menos de ser 'amigo' dele... Faz sinal para o fulano passar a nota do hotel para assinar, pega seu copo e senta numa mesa mais reservada, onde possa pensar em paz.

Fica por ali por um bom tempo, mesmo sabendo que precisa ir se preparar, pois o live será por volta das dezenove horas. Mas não pode voltar para o quarto, não quer ficar cara a cara com o moreno, não agora. Ainda tem gravado na mente, e em seu corpo, o toque dele, o calor daquelas mãos... Aquela boca obscena tomando e invadindo a sua e... O fato de ter ficado atiçado com a leitura e principalmente excitado com aquele beijo, o perturba.

Acaba ficando ali até mais tarde, bebendo um pouco, até se dar conta de que está atrasado. Levanta apressado, chamando a atenção das muitas pessoas que já estão no bar, pessoas que nem sequer viu entrar, todas reparando em sua falta de roupa.

"_Que se danem! Esse é o menor de meus problemas."_ – Pensa um tanto exasperado com a curiosidade das pessoas, que parecem nunca ter visto um loiro, pouco vestido, bebendo no bar.

Corre para o quarto, tão preocupado com o live que não pensa em Aoi, nem em nada, porém, ao chegar e ver que o moreno não está lá, sente um aperto estranho no coração. Inconscientemente gostaria que ele estivesse!

"_Nem eu me entendo mais! E tudo por causa de um simples beijo!"_ – Tenta se convencer de que não foi nada demais, mas sabe que não é verdade.

Toma outro banho, se trocando, chamando a menina que sempre arruma seu cabelo, pedindo que faça isso no quarto mesmo, pois não se sente em condições de conversar com os outros membros da banda no momento. Quando está pronto para descer, sente sua cabeça doer, acabando por tomar um remédio...

"_Só espero que não faça mal..."_ – Pensa, afinal, tomou bebidas alcoólicas há menos de uma hora.

**ooOoo**

Por mais que queira se preparar para o live, Aoi não consegue parar de pensar em Uruha e na reação a sua confissão. Tenta se convencer de que não deve se arrepender por ter sido sincero, mas teme ter magoado o loiro... E isso é imperdoável! Fica em um canto da sala destinada a eles, afinando sua guitarra, ouvindo os amigos conversando, mas parecendo tão distante que poderiam estar em outra dimensão. Deixara o quarto, depois de esperar por Uruha por algum tempo, dando-lhe a oportunidade de voltar e vestir-se, sem ter que encarar o 'amigo' que abusou de sua confiança. E agora... O outro guitarrista ainda não chegou, provavelmente o evitando.

Suspira, desanimado, mas então o vê entrar, já pronto, silencioso e de cabeça baixa, dando-lhe a impressão de ter chorado, fazendo um nó lhe apertar a garganta, a respiração difícil como se o ar mudasse de composição e se tornasse pastoso.

Precisa se aproximar, falar com ele, pedir que o perdoe, mas tem de ser discreto a fim de evitar envolver os demais e tornar a situação ainda pior. Acomoda-se em um sofá, calado, com cara de poucos amigos, desejando que o tempo acelere e leve os outros para a maquiagem... O que já deveriam ter feito!

Uruha mantém a cabeça baixa, alguns fios loiros encobrindo seus olhos, que estão um pouco vermelhos por ter deixado cair espuma de shampoo e vê os outros, se aproximando, notando então Aoi do outro lado, virando o rosto em seguida, sentindo-o esquentar.

\- Está tudo bem, Uru? – Indaga Kai, preocupado com a expressão do amigo.

\- Ah sim... Só com dor de cabeça, mas já tomei remédio. – Explica, olhando o relógio, sabendo que entrarão no palco em menos de trinta minutos.

\- Acho que hoje vai chover! – Ruki diz com um sorriso no rosto, sendo encarado por todos. - Pela primeira vez o Uru é o primeiro a terminar o cabelo e a maquiagem!

\- Ah vai... Seu... – O guitarrista loiro pensa em responder, mas prefere ficar em silêncio, vendo o olhar divertido de Yuu sobre ele. – Vai logo e pára de me encher.

\- Calma... O Taka só está brincando. – Reita diz passando por ele e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. – Pra descontrair antes do show.

Ruki também se aproxima e pára ao lado do loiro, passando o braço pelo de Reita, puxando-o consigo, mantendo um sorriso travesso em seus lábios.

\- Mas que é verdade... Isso é! – Ri sonoramente, saindo apressado, temendo que o guitarrista o acerte.

Takashima pragueja contra o baixinho, mas acaba deixando pra lá e resolve ir com os outros, pensando se consegue mais um copo de sakê. Está nervoso por causa do live, apesar de ter consciência de que não deve beber mais, caso contrário pode causar problemas durante o show e não quer isso. Porém, ainda assim se levanta para segui-los.

Aoi observa Ruki e Reita saindo juntinhos em direção à maquiagem, seguidos de Kai, que sempre fica aflito antes de entrar no palco e parece super concentrado. Uruha faz menção de sair também, mas em três pulos chega até ele e o segura pelo braço, impedindo-o de deixar a sala.

\- Aoi... – Sussurra o nome dele, voltando seus orbes para fitar o rosto do outro.

\- Acho que precisamos conversar... - Treme ao ver os olhos chocolate voltados em sua direção. – Se puder... Você perdoa minha impetuosidade...? Não quero perder sua amizade.

\- Yuu, você não vai perder a minha amizade. – Diz o loiro, mirando os olhos negros. – Então não se preocupe.

Uruha suspira, fechando os olhos por um momento, abaixando a cabeça, tentando pensar coerentemente. Não é culpa de Aoi que aquela garota tenha escrito aquilo. Afinal, precisa admitir que algumas de suas declarações, como quando questionou a retirada do piercing no umbigo do outro, podem dar idéias 'indevidas' às fãs. Além disso, ambos são pessoas adultas e não é preconceituoso, só... Está com medo do que agora passou a sentir.

\- Confesso que... Fiquei surpreso com o que li, não pensei que você... Gostasse de mim dessa forma... – Sussurra, sentindo as bochechas corarem. – E... Bem... Você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim e...

Pára de falar, se perdendo dentro daqueles olhos negros, ainda sentindo o calor da mão dele em contato com sua pele, seus orbes chocolates descendo para a boca deliciosa, recordando-se de como foi tê-la sobre a sua e...

\- Kouyou... Eu... – Yuu deseja dizer algo, mas sente-se tão perdido quanto o loiro.

Os dois quase pulam no lugar quando a porta se abre e um dos rapazes do staff os chama, falando para irem para o carro, mas saindo meio sem graça, achando que interrompeu alguma conversa particular.

\- Ha-Hai! Vamos para o live, Aoi! – Uruha diz, saindo apressado, logo atrás do staff, sentindo o coração a mil.

**ooOoo**

No palco todos se transformam, em um primeiro momento esquecendo todas as preocupações... A tensão e a adrenalina se apossando deles e se entregando àquela hora em que brilham no palco e deixam se levar pela energia do público. Mas Aoi pensa no que foi dito por Uruha... O que aquelas palavras significam de verdade?

Seus olhos recaem sobre a figura bonita vez ou outra, deliciando-se com seus movimentos, com suas pernas, seus braços e seu cabelo sedoso... E pensa em como seria tocá-lo, senti-lo...

"_Não pense nisso agora, Shiroyama."_ – Aoi diz a si mesmo em pensamento, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

Ali Uruha esquece os problemas, tocando com paixão, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto toca o solo de _Filth in the Beauty_, mordendo o lábio inferior, batendo a cabeça em seguida junto com os outros, para então voltar a rebolar e se deixar levar pela música enquanto Ruki canta.

Por um momento o loiro fita o outro lado do palco, vendo Aoi tocando, reparando nos bíceps dele, que agora estão de fora, as veias saltando... E ele só consegue imaginar o quão forte deve ser o moreno e em como aqueles braços podem apertá-lo e... Não deve pensar isso! Pisca os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, tentando mandar para longe a imagem mental de Aoi o imprensando contra uma parede, até se dar conta de que Ruki está caminhando em sua direção.

"_O que ele está...?"_ – O guitarrista loiro se pergunta, vendo o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do pequeno, que começa a dançar para ele.

"_O que o Ruki está fazendo tão perto assim dele?"_ – Aoi estreita os olhos do outro lado do palco, fechando sua expressão, com vontade de socar o baixinho.

Uruha sorri, percebendo ser um fanservice, apesar de não convencional, pois Ruki geralmente o faz sozinho nesta música em questão, no entanto, corresponde às expectativas do chibi, dançando com ele, rebolando, ouvindo as fãs darem gritinhos... E o sorriso do loiro apenas aumenta, lambendo os lábios, empolgado devido à gritaria das garotas, vendo então o pequeno se abaixar.

"_Oh, deus! Reita vai matá-lo!"_ – Pensa Uruha, vendo uma aura negra, de puro ciúme, envolver o baixista do outro lado do palco...

Percebe mais... Aoi _**também**_ os observa... E quase congela quando nota Ruki lambendo sua guitarra, na base, próximo a sua mão... E as fãs estão morrendo lá embaixo...

Os olhos negros se arregalam, sua boca se abre com descrença, sem acreditar que Ruki tem a coragem de fazer isso. Imagina mil formas de 'cozinhar' um anão... E nenhuma delas é o suficiente para satisfazer sua sede de sangue.

"_Mas eu não posso me sentir assim..." _– Sente raiva por ter contado seu segredo ao Ruki, que agora está... – _"Ele está me provocando?"_

Aproxima-se de Reita, mais perto do que deveria, colando-se às costas do baixista que o olha por sobre o ombro, sem ter muito o que fazer, concentrado que está em um solo, tentando escapar desse assédio, mas impossibilitado disso no momento.

"_Ei! O que é aquilo que o safado está fazendo? Fanservice com o meu namorado não!"_ – Ruki fita Aoi, quando este se aproxima de Reita, encarando-o diretamente, notando o joguinho que está fazendo.

Estreita os olhos, sentindo vontade de puxar o Uruha pelo pescoço e beijá-lo na frente de todos só pra matar o Aoi de raiva, fazê-lo reagir e tirar o 'Uru de suas garras malignas'... E acaba rindo com esse pensamento, começando a se levantar...

Os dois ficam assim se provocando... Cada vez mais intensamente.

"_Vamos lá, Ruki... Quem é mais ousado?"_ – Pensa, sabendo que o vocalista o entendeu muito bem.

Uruha, vendo Aoi próximo de Reita fecha a cara. Que porcaria era aquela? Eles mal faziam fanservices e agora estão assim tão próximos? Tudo bem... Reita está irritado, mas quem tomou a iniciativa foi o moreno. Pragueja internamente, andando languidamente pelo palco, vendo Ruki voltar para a frente, se aproximando do público.

"_Huhuhuhuhuhu... Está dando certo..." – _Ruki sorri, dando uma piscadinha para Reita, mesmo que tenha sido difícil vê-lo tão perto de Aoi daquele jeito... Claro que seu amor está bravo porque exagerou com Uruha, mas... Irá recompensá-lo mais tarde.

Uma nova música se inicia e Uruha pára, ouvindo o som poderoso da guitarra do Aoi ao iniciar _Sugar Pain_. Vai apenas se aproximando, vendo que o moreno afastou-se do baixista e já está mais perto do meio do palco. Fica de costas, tocando as dele de leve, apenas seguindo com o corpo a melodia dedilhada pelo outro, seus quadris se mexendo, deixando-se levar...

Aoi sente o corpo quente junto de suas costas, roçando no seu com sensualidade e isso o enlouquece. Olha para Ruki e só então entende a tática dele...

\- Seu safado! – Sussurra.

E os movimentos de Uruha o empolgam, voltando-se e se encaixando a seu corpo, roçando discretamente nele, escondendo a excitação com a guitarra, deixando-se levar pela delícia da melodia e do perfume do loiro que lhe domina todos os sentidos... Mas então percebe que estão em público e não pode se deixar levar pela impetuosidade novamente.

Uruha morde o lábio inferior sentindo o corpo de Aoi roçar no seu. Adrenalina percorre seu corpo enquanto sente o cheiro dele e ouve os gritinhos das fãs, deliciadas por verem os dois tão perto... E ele está gostando disso. Muito! Sorri e se afasta minimamente, tocando a guitarra, remexendo o quadril, jogando a cabeça para trás, aproximando o rosto do dele.

Aoi se afasta e fecha os olhos, pensando na fanfic e nos sonhos deliciosos que ela lhe proporcionou... E com isso se lembra daquele beijo... De como se sentiu e... De como Uruha retribuiu.

"_Baka... Chega de pensar nisso ou vai sair do controle!"_ – Abre os olhos, concentrando-se, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar para o loiro de boca doce e quente.

Ficam agora de frente para o público, quando começam a tocar _Kantou Dogeza Kumiai_... E quando Yuu começa a fazer um solo, os lábios do loiro se fecham em um biquinho adorável, enquanto ao fundo, Ruki se aproxima de Reita e Uruha sorri.

\- Vamos, Aoi! – Chama o outro, se virando de frente pra ele, começando a tocar, sorrindo sensualmente, dando uma voluptuosa rebolada, inclinando-se para frente, para tocar na guitarra do moreno, como vira e mexe eles fazem, sabendo que Aoi faria o mesmo na dele...

\- Não me provoca... – Yuu sussurra para ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

Mesmo temendo a si mesmo e as reações involuntárias diante desse corpo, Aoi retribui seus movimentos, tocando na guitarra do loiro, mas preferindo que esse toque fosse outro, mais íntimo, mais quente...

"_Pára com isso!"_ \- Não entende porque não consegue esquecer...

Uruha sorri sensualmente, os olhos brilhando enquanto vê Aoi tocando sua guitarra, arrancando notas longas dela... E ele se sente feliz nesse momento, como sempre fica quando Aoi se aproxima... Quando tocam assim, próximos, tirando notas do instrumento alheio... É tão bom isso! Essa proximidade...

Depois de um tempo o loiro se afasta e várias outras músicas vão sendo tocadas, até que por fim o live se encerra e como sempre, eles dão as mãos em frente ao palco, enquanto Ruki fala algumas palavras para o público. No entanto, Uruha não as compreende, sentindo-se elétrico demais naquele momento.

Eles se recolhem e já no camarim, riem e comentam sobre trechos do live, de como o público reagiu, Reita e Ruki comentando dos fanservices, Kai falando da performance de todos e Uruha pega o sakê, abrindo e colocando num copo, começando a tomar.

\- Foi simplesmente perfeito o live! – Diz, erguendo o copo como se brindasse e virando de uma vez, engole todo o líquido, elétrico e agitado com tudo o que houve.

\- Bom... Eu vou pro quarto. – Aoi diz isso em alto e bom som pra ver se Uruha vai acompanhá-lo, um termômetro de sua real reação ao que revelou. – Estou cansado.

Uruha ouve aquelas palavras e estremece, no entanto, não consegue reagir e apenas desvia os olhos, bebendo mais um gole de sakê, oferecendo ao staff que está perto dele, enquanto sente o coração batendo rápido... Tenta não imaginar-se sozinho naquele quarto com Aoi, sabendo que o moreno o deseja, que o quer provavelmente como namorado e... E ele tenta não pensar em como sente arrepios indevidos no baixo-ventre ao devanear sobre isso.

A visão do loiro estranho, parecendo desinteressado, faz Aoi recuar e concluir que seus desejos o enganam. Como sempre se deixou levar e tem como resultado a decepção e a tristeza. Devia ter ficado quietinho e jamais ter dado aquela maldita entrevista que fez Ruki procurá-lo, convencendo-o a lutar por seus sonhos.

Levanta arrasado, saindo acompanhado de alguns membros do staff que também desejam sair logo do estádio e partir para o hotel. Não pretende esperar ninguém, quer solidão, mesmo que seja apenas pelo pouco tempo que os outros levarão para voltar.

\- ...! – Takashima vê o outro sair, indo embora na frente e seu coração se aperta. Sabe que ele está triste, porém... Se sente tão confuso. Morde o lábio inferior, praguejando contra si mesmo, tomando praticamente em um só gole o copo duplo de sakê.

**ooOoo**

Não demora muito e a primeira van chega ao hotel, dela saindo o moreno e alguns membros do staff. Despedindo-se deles, Aoi sobe de elevador até o andar onde está hospedado, passando o cartão magnético na porta, respirando fundo.

Ao entrar no quarto Shiroyama se joga sobre a cama, nervoso com a volta de Uruha, mas conforme o tempo passa e ele não aparece, resolve dormir, mesmo que saiba que será impossível conciliar o sono esperando-o. Toma um banho rápido, veste uma calça de moletom leve e uma camiseta, acomodando-se na cama, cobrindo a cabeça pra não pensar, a mente cheia de mil pensamentos.

Fecha os olhos, tentando esvaziar a mente, percebendo como o tempo passa devagar... E os efeitos do show que fizeram começam a surgir, deixando seu corpo cansado, bem como sua mente, que vai se enevoando com o passar dos minutos, levando-o cada vez mais a um estado de semi-consciência.

**ooOoo**

Kouyou volta ao hotel mais tarde, indo para o bar, onde bebe mais um pouco, em sua mente a imagem de Aoi baila, convidativa... E ele começa a se lembrar do que leu, de como aquelas mãos fortes e lábios delineados percorriam seu corpo e somente aquelas lembranças já o deixam quente!

Acaba por pagar a conta, notando o sorriso estranho do barman, mas deixa isso para lá, sentindo-se levemente 'alto'. Sobe para o quarto, passando o cartão e abrindo a porta, vendo o quarto escuro, uma luz fraca de abajur próximo à cama de Aoi, que está deitado de costas para si. Uruha lambe os lábios, dando passos à frente, fechando a porta, mas pára no meio do caminho, mordendo o lábio inferior e se direcionando ao banheiro.

Toma um banho, lavando os cabelos, seu coração batendo mais rápido, sua respiração se acelerando. Pega a toalha, enxugando o corpo, praguejando por ter esquecido de pegar a roupa, mas... Quem se importa? Veste um yukata gelo e penteia os cabelos, passando um suave perfume, voltando ao quarto, olhando para o moreno deitado na cama.

\- Yuu... – Sussurra, lambendo os lábios.

Caminha pelo cômodo, se aproximando da cama dele, apoiando um dos joelhos nela, se inclinando para frente, cada uma de suas mãos de um lado do corpo de Aoi, enquanto seus cabelos pingam gotas frias na pele do braço do moreno.

\- Acorda... – Sussurra mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo-se elétrico.

\- Ahm? – Aoi acorda assustado, pois estava dormindo mais profundamente do que esperava.

Vê Uruha próximo de seu rosto, o aroma de sakê forte vindo dele, sabendo que a confusão em sua mente o fizera exagerar, bebendo muito mais do que já vinha fazendo. Quer se mover, mas sente a mão quente sobre seu peito, a respiração ofegante do outro o fazendo tremer em expectativa.

Ao ver Aoi acordando, Uruha morde o lábio inferior mais uma vez, a mão que levara instintivamente ao peito dele deslizando por sobre a roupa, os olhos brilhando, mergulhados em um desejo quase... Quase devasso. Tudo o que consegue pensar é em como seria tocá-lo... Em como deveria ser bom receber os toques dele.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Yuu procura falar com calma, temendo denunciar o seu próprio nervosismo.

\- Hummm... Quer mesmo saber? – Indaga o guitarrista mais novo, deixando um riso baixo, sensual e rouco, escapar de sua garganta.

\- Kouyou... – Tenta se conter, apesar da proximidade quase o enlouquecer. – Você está bêbado!

\- Ahhhh... Eu estou ótimo, Yuu! – Ronrona as palavras, se movendo sobre ele, inclinando-se para frente até seu rosto ficar a milímetros de distância...

E sem pensar duas vezes, Uruha lambe aqueles lábios, mordiscando o inferior, até que por fim o beija, uma de suas mãos no peito de Aoi, a outra na curva do pescoço... E ele toma a boca de Shiroyama de forma faminta, deitando por cima do corpo do moreno, ajeitando-se enquanto ainda lhe devora os lábios, seus quadris se movendo contra os dele em uma doce e deliciosa provocação.

A primeira reação de Aoi é confusa, não sabendo o que fazer ou pensar, mas o toque sensual daqueles lábios e o corpo sobre o seu o excitam demais para poder resistir. Envolve-o em seus braços, estreitando-o, invadindo sua boca sedenta com a língua, sentindo que isso o provoca, deliciando-se com tal fato.

\- Uhhmmmm... – Uruha geme por entre o beijo, ficando excitado ao ter aquela língua vasculhando sua boca, seu corpo preso por aqueles braços fortes e tudo isso apenas atiça mais seus desejos.

Logo Aoi volta à razão, pensando em como isso é errado... Aproveitando-se da condição do seu loiro para ter o que sempre desejou... Não, Uruha não é apenas alguém com quem quer se divertir. Seus sentimentos por ele vão muito além disso, não sabendo dizer como os designar, pois jamais sentiu isso... Uma fraqueza nas pernas quando o vê, o coração e a respiração acelerados, as mãos trêmulas... E uma necessidade quase insana de estar sempre com Takashima. Seria amor? Não sabe dizer. Mas...

\- Assim não! – Aoi o empurra sem violência, mas com firmeza. – Não é certo!

\- Assim sim... – Sussurra o mais novo, mas é afastado e por se encontrar com os reflexos lentos, se desequilibra e cai sobre a própria cama, batendo o quadril muito na beirada, sobre a madeira, gemendo de dor com isso, olhando manhosamente para o outro.

O moreno se levanta, claramente excitado, mas decidido a fazer a coisa certa... Decidido a só ter de Uruha o que o loiro conscientemente desejar.

\- Você me machucou, Yuu... – Geme choroso, se sentando, ainda com um biquinho dengoso nos lábios, olhando-o como uma criança rejeitada.

\- Desculpa... – Toca o rosto de Kouyou, que fica ainda mais magoado.

\- Você não me quer, Aoi? – Pergunta, se erguendo, aproximando-se dele, o lado direito do roupão caído, deixando parte de seu peito à mostra.

\- Eu te quero mais do que tudo... – Aoi resiste àquela carinha manhosa, temendo tê-lo ferido, mas evitando se aproximar e sucumbir à tentação. – Por isso mesmo não posso tê-lo agora... Assim.

\- Por que você não quer me tocar? Eu quero... Eu quero que você faça comigo tudo aquilo da fanfic... – Ergue os braços em direção a ele. – Eu gostei do seu beijo... De ter seus braços ao redor do meu corpo... Uhmmm... Vem pra mim...

Estende a mão e o segura pelo braço, querendo acabar com essa situação constrangedora e ter o confuso e tímido Kouyou de volta... Antes que toda e qualquer resistência se esvaia e ele faça o inimaginável, tomando-o para si dessa forma.

\- Vou te dar um banho frio e acabar com essa bebedeira. – Puxa-o na direção do banheiro, evitando aproximar-se demais. – Já te falei pra não beber tanto!

Uruha sorri quando ele segura sua mão, porém sua expressão muda quando ele fala sobre banho frio. Já tomou banho e não precisa de outro, principalmente gelado, mas deixa-se puxar até o banheiro e quando se vê com Aoi lá dentro... Simplesmente o traz de encontro a si com força, prensando-o contra a outra parede, ao lado do box, beijando-o com paixão.

\- Uhhmmm... – Geme, descendo a mão entre os corpos, deslizando-a e tocando o membro de Aoi, apertando-o, percebendo-o excitado.

O convite é mais do que tentador para Shiroyama, mas não pode... Não deve...

\- Aahh... Deixa eu te tocar... Me toca... Por favor... – Sussurra contra os lábios dele, ofegante, lambendo-os sensualmente. – Só isso, Yuu... Eu só quero que você me toque... Huummmm... Vai... Abusa de mim...

\- Uru... Nem sei se... – A boca atrevida o cala mais uma vez, a mão sobre seu pênis contido indiscretamente pela calça, apertando, arrancando gemidos. – Você realmente quer isso... Ou... Humm... Está apenas influenciado...

\- Eu quero! – Sussurra contra a boca dele, ofegante. – Eu quero desde o ônibus...

Aoi segura firme seus braços e o afasta, empurrando para dentro do box e abrindo o chuveiro sobre sua cabeça, impedindo-o de sair e Uruha solta um grito agudo, tentando desesperadamente sair de lá, mas o moreno não deixa, o que o desespera um pouco, pois a água está realmente gelada... Gelada demais!

\- Ahh Pára, Yuu! Está frio demais! – Pede o loiro, os lábios tremendo e segura o outro com força, tentando puxá-lo, sair dali... Um misto de dor e raiva mesclando-se em seu coração.

\- Eu só quero te... – Pensa bem no que está fazendo, justificando para si mesmo que é para o bem do loiro. – ... Ajudar...

\- Se você não me quer... Por que fez aquilo? Me solta! – Fala, olhando-o com tristeza, puxando a mão, até empurrá-lo, saindo da água fria, recostando-se ao azulejo, escorregando até o chão, tremendo fortemente, quase soluçando, atordoado...

\- Eu... Me perdoa... – A cabeça morena se abaixa, sentindo-se pior por ter sido tão arbitrário... Confusão turva-lhe o pensamento, como o álcool fez com o loiro. Não queria deixá-lo com raiva, mas o desejo não podia ser mais forte que o amor...

"_Sim... Eu o amo..."_ – Aoi pensa triste ao vê-lo caído, recostado à parede, tremendo e chorando. Oferece a mão a ele, vendo que este resiste, evitando seu toque.

\- Me deixa... – Uruha responde choroso e trêmulo, a respiração descompassada.

\- Vamos... Vem comigo! Precisa se secar. – Fala com carinho. – Fiz aquilo porque... Te amo...

\- Me ama mesmo? – O loiro indaga, erguendo o rosto e o olhando, deixando-o ver suas lágrimas misturadas com gotas geladas, tremendo muito.

Aoi se sente aliviado por dizer, consciente de que ele não lembrará disso no dia seguinte, não arriscando assim que se afaste ainda mais, percebendo o quanto o loiro parece surpreso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso devido a sua confissão.

\- Kou-chan... Você vai ficar doente. – Continua a oferecer-lhe a mão. - Vem comigo.

Acaba erguendo a mão, sentindo-se ser puxado e simplesmente o abraça, afundando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, o corpo esbelto, porém mais magro que o normal, tremendo, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais frágil, alguns soluços ainda assolando-o.

\- Por favor... Não me deixa sozinho... Não... – Kouyou sussurra baixo, o corpo gelado estremecendo, a respiração rápida, a garganta doendo. – Fica comigo...

Yuu o segura firme, sentindo seu tremor quase incontrolável, como se todo o frio se apossasse de seu corpo frágil, o qual vem notando emagrecer muito nos últimos tempos. Uruha tem bebido demais e comido de menos e sua preocupação tem sido imensa, sem nunca poder dizer uma palavra. O loiro se afastou dele e jamais entendeu o porquê, despejando essa tristeza naquela entrevista.

O guitarrista mais novo fica quieto, abraçado a ele, sentindo o nó em sua garganta e uma dor em seu peito ao não ouvir uma resposta... Uma palavra de que Aoi não o deixaria sozinho, não o abandonaria... E isso o deixa ainda mais triste, as lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto sem que as evite ou tenha forças para fazê-lo.

Yuu o pega no colo sem dificuldades, não notando qualquer reação... Kouyou nem mesmo parece notar para onde é levado e isso o preocupa. Acomoda-o junto a seu peito e o carrega para a cama, onde o senta, permanecendo de cabeça baixa, em silêncio. Despe-o, secando-o com cuidado, preocupado demais com sua contínua apatia, vestindo-o com uma boxer e a camiseta com que costuma dormir, o fazendo deitar, cobrindo-o com um pesado cobertor.

\- Você precisa dormir. – Passa a mão por seu rosto, tirando alguns fios que lhe cobrem os olhos. – Amanhã conversamos de verdade.

\- Deita comigo... – Kouyou pede roucamente, apesar de ter certeza que ele não o faria... – Estou com frio.

Esse pedido cala fundo no peito do moreno, pois nunca sentiu Uruha tão frágil e carente, o que jamais transparecia nos momentos em que o grupo estava reunido. Deseja então mostrar que mesmo que não o amasse, não o deixaria sozinho.

\- Sempre vou estar ao seu lado, Kouyou. – Deita-se ao lado dele e o abraça com força, passando seu calor para o corpo trêmulo. – E você nunca mais vai se sentir sozinho.

Os olhos chocolate, com surpresa, vêem o moreno se deitando ao seu lado, ouvindo aquela promessa sussurrada, sentindo os braços quentes ao redor de seu corpo e suspira. Fecha seus orbes em seguida, ainda sentindo o corpo tremer devido ao frio intenso, abraçando Aoi de volta, seus dedos gelados tocando a pele quente dele.

\- Não me deixe... – Sussurra Kouyou com a mente entorpecida...

E aos poucos Uruha vai parando de tremer e já não sente tanto frio, o calor de Aoi envolvendo todo o seu frágil corpo, até que adormece profundamente, sua respiração se acalmando, compassando-se... E o loiro agora se encontra num mundo sem sonhos, onde apenas a escuridão existe...

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Voltamos aqui com nossa fic/jogo, dando prosseguimento à delícia que se tornou essa história hilária entre os dois guitarristas influenciados por uma fanfic yaoi. Pedimos desculpas pela demora em postar o cap 2, mas nós duas precisamos superar uma fase complicada de falta de tempo e de ânimo, dando uns tapas na depressão que vive rondando autores desavisados e corroendo nossa inspiração.

Mas fechamos um compromisso de postar, no momento, um cap novo mensalmente... São 12 até agora (o jogo ainda está em andamento). Mas assim que betagens acumuladas forem sendo colocadas em ordem, passaremos os caps para serem lançados quinzenalmente. Tudo para demonstrar nosso respeito e carinho pelos leitores que leram, comentando ou não, mas sem prejudicar as autoras que nos pediram para betar suas deliciosas fanfics.

Agradecemos a nossa amiga e beta Eri-chan, por ter betado essa fic com tanta presteza e carinho, sempre deixando um comentário delicioso, que nos incentiva a continuar sempre em frente. Mil beijos, fofésima!

Dedicamos esse cap a todas as nossas amigas que de alguma forma sempre nos incentivam e ajudam a vencer todos os obstáculos, por mais difíceis que sejam e... Que muito contribuíram para a concretização desse jogo e o sucesso em tornar-se uma fanfic.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

29 de julho de 2009

03:48 PM

**Lady Anúbis &amp; Yume Vy**


	3. Doces Cuidados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SECRET LOVE**

**SECRET LOVE**

**Capítulo III – Doces Cuidados**

Os olhos negros se descerram devagar, o corpo todo doendo... Uma sensação estranha se apossando dele como se um caminhão o tivesse atropelado. Puxa o braço que está estendido, doendo terrivelmente, mas então percebe o peso sobre ele e se dá conta que este está sob o corpo de Uruha, com quem dormiu abraçado a noite toda.

Foca finalmente no rosto pálido, notando os lábios trêmulos, o suor escorrendo pela pele, fazendo o cabelo grudar levemente por sua fronte. Toca sua testa com os lábios, com delicadeza, aproveitando-se do fato de estar ainda dormindo, mas sente que está quente e levanta o corpo apenas um pouco, vendo como o loiro treme, enquanto palavras sem sentido deixam seus lábios.

Uruha se encolhe mais na cama, ficando em posição fetal, quase se abraçando devido ao frio, já sentindo a falta do corpo quente junto ao seu. Balbucia mais algumas palavras, choramingando algo completamente ininteligível, remexendo-se um pouco, porém, não acorda, mantendo-se em sono profundo.

– Ele está com febre! – Aoi senta na cama, ainda meio aturdido. – E com delírios... Minha culpa... Eu e aquele banho frio... Preciso fazer alguma coisa.

Levanta-se, parando uns minutos de pé, pensando no que exatamente fazer com relação a isso. Nunca ficou doente assim e nem imagina o que fazer numa situação dessas, então pega o celular e liga para Kai...

"_Ele sempre sabe o que fazer em situações de crise."_ – Pelo menos todos do grupo têm essa noção e recorrem a ele nessas horas.

No outro quarto, Kai atende ao telefone, sonolento e olhando para o relógio. Vê que o mesmo marca 04h30min da madrugada e murmura algo incompreensível, passando a mão no rosto enquanto tenta acordar para falar com o moreno.

– Aoi... É você? O que houve? – Indaga, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Se o guitarrista liga a essa hora, significa que algo aconteceu. – Espera um minuto... Vou... Acender o abajur.

A voz do outro parece sonolenta, distante, mas o guitarrista pouco se importa... Precisa fazer algo para cuidar do loiro. Seus olhos se fixam na figura encolhida na cama, o tremor ainda mais intenso, o coração lhe doendo de preocupação.

– Se acontecer algo com ele eu não vou me perdoar... Jamais! – Sussurra para si mesmo, enquanto espera que o baterista desperte completamente e esteja apto a atendê-lo.

– Yuu... Agora me fala... – A voz de Yutaka ainda soa sonolenta, mas é quase impossível para ele manter os olhos abertos. – O que aconteceu?

– Kai... O que a gente tem que fazer quando alguém está com febre alta? – Pergunta, aflito, mas sem muita paciência para explicar tudo desde o início.

– Febre? – Kai ergue uma sobrancelha, achando aquilo muito estranho.

Por que o Aoi faz tal pergunta numa hora dessas? É de madrugada e... A não ser que... A mente do baterista começa a trabalhar e logo se dá conta de que, se Shiroyama está ligando... É porque Uruha está com febre. Xinga-se mentalmente por estar tão sonolento e se senta adequadamente, raciocinando de forma correta agora.

Aoi lança mais uma vez o olhar para Uruha e se assusta em como ele está encolhido e tremendo. E tudo porque não pensou que um banho frio em um dia como esse poderia deixá-lo doente! E ainda tem um agravante... A bebida tem sido uma companhia constante do loiro, todos já notaram... E sua magreza é evidente... Seu corpo deve estar debilitado e não precisava que um idiota o tratasse dessa forma.

– E então, Kai? – Não gosta de falar com ele assim, mas está nervoso demais para pensar. – Desperta e me ajuda... Por favor!

– Calma, Aoi! – Repreende o baterista, apesar de saber do motivo da irritação dele. – Ficar nervoso só atrapalha.

– Ok... Ok... – Respira fundo, sabendo que o amigo tem toda a razão.

– Olha, você precisa dar um banho morno nele pra baixar a febre e depois um antitérmico. – Explica, passando a mão nos cabelos de novo. – Mas como o Uruha bebeu demais, vai acordar péssimo e provavelmente de ressaca. Só espero que ele não vomite.

– Também espero! – Shiroyama não tem boas lembranças de coisas desse tipo, uma das razões porque é comedido na hora de beber.

– Seria bom dar algum remédio para dor de cabeça também, isso se ele reclamar agora... Caso contrário dê só de manhã. – Pensa com calma, agora mais desperto. – Quer que eu vá te ajudar?

– Não é necessário nós dois ficarmos acordados. – Aoi procura se acalmar, invocando todo o seu bom senso. – Mas... Você tem esse antitérmico?

– Hum... Tenho sim. Vou levar pra você. – Diz Kai, desligando o telefone sem esperar resposta do moreno.

Logo se levanta da cama, praguejando por causa do frio e vai até sua mala, tirando de lá sua caixinha de remédios. Como sempre pensa ao se preparar para essas turnês, um deles podia passar mal e então precisa ser precavido, por isso leva aquele 'kit' por segurança. Pega os remédios que provavelmente Aoi precisaria e sai do quarto, vestindo um yukata, mas está trêmulo de frio, suas pernas se arrepiando imediatamente. A temperatura realmente caiu de madrugada, não é somente por ser friorento, como os rapazes costumam dizer. Bate na porta e espera que ele abra, olhando para o amigo, preocupado.

– Ele está bem? – Diz ao vê-lo, pensando se deve ficar e ajudar, começando a explicar sobre os medicamentos. – Aqui estão os remédios. O antitérmico você vai dar de seis em seis horas... Esses ele pode tomar com leite... Esse pra dor de cabeça e ressaca tem que estar com o estômago cheio, pra não fazer mal...

– Mas ele está desacordado! – A aflição do guitarrista aumenta. – Como eu faço?

– Ele está inconsciente? – O líder da banda indaga, sem saber se fica mais preocupado com o doente ou com quem está cuidando dele.

Não entende o porquê de todo o desespero, pois Aoi sempre foi um homem centrado e agora parece um garotinho desesperado. Kai entra no apartamento, afastando um pouco o amigo, caminhando em direção à cama, vendo Uruha todo encolhido. Aproxima-se, inclinando-se e colocando a mão em sua testa, vendo que a febre está realmente alta, praguejando internamente com isso.

– Ele está só dormindo, Aoi. Profundamente, mas só dormindo. – Diz, sem olhar para o moreno, começando a sacudir o loiro. – Uruha, acorda...

– Uhmm... – Uruha choraminga, se remexendo e se encolhendo, abrindo os olhos lentamente ao ser sacudido de novo.

Fita o outro, piscando os olhos, confuso, demonstrando que vai vomitar, e Kai o coloca sentado depressa, mas Uruha apenas respira ofegante, apesar de trêmulo, tentando falar, mas sua língua parece enrolada e sua mente enevoada... Infelizmente não só por causa da febre, mas também pela bebida.

– Vem, Uru. – Sussurra, tentando pegá-lo no colo, pois o loiro não parece em condições de se mover e Aoi... Bem, ele parece em pânico. – Se quer ajudar, Aoi... Pega uma toalha, uma calça e uma blusa mais quentes. Vou dar um banho no Kou-chan.

Aoi atende de pronto, apesar de sentir-se ainda pior por não conseguir agir como deveria, pegando as roupas, a toalha, ainda pensando no que aconteceu na noite anterior e no banho frio.

Kai pega Uruha no colo, se surpreendendo ao perceber o quão leve ele é, e isso o faz pensar em quanto o loiro tem emagrecido atualmente, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado. Ouve os resmungos do guitarrista em seus braços, mas não dá atenção, mais interessado em livrá-lo da febre.

Logo o baterista chega com o loiro no banheiro, colocando-o de pé, recostado à bancada de granito da pia, tentando tirar sua roupa, mas Uruha não deixa, empurrando-o, ou ao menos tentando, choramingando e falando de forma bem embolada.

– Não... Não quero... É gelado... – Choraminga manhosamente, tossindo, querendo manter aquele 'moreno do mal' longe dele.

– Calma, Uru... A água está morninha... – O líder da banda tenta convencê-lo.

– Deixa que eu faço isso. – Diz Aoi, afastando com gentileza o amigo. – Afinal... Eu sou culpado por ele estar assim!

Aoi evita o olhar de Kai sobre si, com certeza deve estar intrigado com sua afirmação, temendo ver nele a reprovação que seu próprio íntimo faz.

Kai sente o toque de Aoi e se afasta, vendo o mesmo segurar Uruha de maneira ímpar, fazendo-o se sentar no vaso sanitário, segurando-o firme enquanto o despe, apesar dele empurrá-lo com toda a força que seu corpo febril consegue. Percebe como Yuu sussurra ao ouvido do mais novo, acalmando-o e logo o guitarrista deixa o loiro nu, envolvendo-o em seguida nos braços, levando-o para debaixo da ducha morna que o baterista deixara a sua espera, não demonstrando se importar que também esteja se molhando nesse processo. E tudo o que Yutaka se pergunta é... Por que Shiroyama se sente culpado?

– Está frio, Yuuuuuu... – Uruha choraminga, abraçando o moreno, tremendo e resmungando, se esfregando nele devido ao frio que sente, a mente entorpecida pela febre e pela bebida. – Eu fiquei quietinho... Por favor...

– Agora está quentinho... Vou cuidar de você. – Abraça-o, desejando passar-lhe todo o calor possível, reprimindo um choro culpado na garganta. – Não vou te deixar sozinho...

– Yuu... – Murmura choroso o nome dele, parecendo uma criança frágil nos braços do moreno, gemendo baixinho, dengosamente, devido aos enjôos, a cabeça que começa a doer, a tontura que o atinge...

Porém Kouyou vai se acalmando ao ouvir as palavras doces, acalentadoras que são sussurradas mais uma vez em seu ouvido, começando a amolecer contra o corpo ligeiramente menor, mas forte o suficiente para ampará-lo.

Logo o loiro volta a pesar, denunciando o fato de que talvez tenha perdido os sentidos, talvez conseguindo descansar. Carrega-o para fora, enrolando a toalha em seu corpo e o leva no colo novamente para o quarto, sentando-o na cama, secando-lhe a pele, notando que já parece não tremer tanto e o veste com a roupa quente que Kai lhe entrega. Depois disso o acomoda sob as cobertas, ele próprio trocando a roupa, molhada, fingindo estar alheio ao olhar do baterista sobre si.

Apesar de parecer inconsciente, Uruha está no limiar entre o sono e a consciência, tendo a ligeira impressão de sentir algo macio e felpudo envolvendo seu corpo e seus pés deixam de tocar o chão... E quando dá por si, está sentado na cama, sentindo que sua pele é enxugada... E o loiro ronrona ao sentir-se dentro de roupas quentinhas, sendo colocado na cama e enrolado, sorrindo e se virando de lado, já se preparando para dormir, apesar da dor de cabeça e tontura que o assolam, mesmo deitado.

– O que aconteceu? – Kai pergunta, sério e preocupado.

– Eu o coloquei no chuveiro gelado quando ele voltou bêbado. – Aoi se volta para o baterista, abaixa a cabeça, evitando seu olhar. – Por isso está assim.

– O quê? – O líder da banda arregala os olhos, chocado. A temperatura da água devia estar... Por volta de 10° ou menos. – O que deu em você pra fazer isso?

Ergue os olhos para o baterista, mas não pode contar o motivo para sua atitude, expor a confusão de sentimentos que se instalou entre eles depois daquela fanfic. Volta-se para a cama, um aperto no peito quase o sufocando.

Yutaka sente vontade de dar uns socos em Aoi, pois aquela ação dele foi inconseqüente, porém, apenas passa a mão na cabeça, vendo que o guitarrista moreno já está se sentindo culpado demais. Não precisa deixá-lo pior do que já está... E de certa forma sua atitude desesperada mostra o quanto se arrepende.

– Aoi... – Aproxima-se, tocando o ombro do outro, esperando que o fite. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas... Saiba que pode contar comigo, pode desabafar... Eu sou seu amigo!

Os olhos negros encaram o baterista, um sorriso triste marcando seu rosto, sabendo o quanto cada palavra dele é absolutamente sincera.

– Eu sei, Uke. – Volta a observar o loiro deitado sobre a cama. – Agora precisamos medicá-lo.

– Sim, precisamos... – Fala, percebendo que o outro não está pronto para se abrir assim... Quem sabe mais tarde? – Vou pedir um copo de leite, mas é bom você ficar mais de olho... Como ele bebeu muito, não sei se o remédio vai fazer efeito... Se amanhã ele ainda estiver com febre alta, seria bom chamarmos um médico.

Kai nunca vira Shiroyama tão abatido como nesse momento. Gostaria de ajudar, mas sabe que há um limite que deve respeitar... Da mesma forma que procurou respeitar Uruha, mesmo tendo notado o excesso de bebida e a perda de peso. Só se pode ajudar um amigo até o ponto em que ele permite, além disso, se torna intromissão.

– Você cuida dele, Aoi? Uruha pareceu mais bem disposto a colaborar quando você se aproximou... – Diz, apontando onde os remédios estão, parando na porta do quarto. – Se precisar me chame...

– Eu chamo. – Olha para o amigo e sorri. – Obrigada pela ajuda.

E assim que Kai deixa o quarto, Aoi decide que não sairá do lado de Uruha por toda a noite, sentando-se na própria cama, mas sempre atento a cada gemido ou murmúrio. No entanto, apesar de sua vontade de vigiá-lo, o sono começa a bater e precisa encontrar algo que distraia sua cabeça da sonolência que ameaça vencê-lo. Vê então a fanfic sobre a mesinha de cabeceira de Uruha, sentindo vontade de pegá-la e terminar de ler, porém... Talvez não seja a melhor das idéias nesse momento.

"_Mas por que não?"_ – Estava na metade da história e era interessante demais. A autora realmente prende o leitor.

Escuta baterem na porta e vai atender, vendo que é um garçom que traz o leite que Kai pediu, junto com um chá morno de jasmim, bem digestivo. Dá uma gorjeta e coloca a bandeja sobre uma mesa, pegando a xícara e senta ao lado de Uruha, elevando-o ligeiramente e desmanchando com a colher o antigripal no liquido perfumado.

Uruha resmunga de forma chorosa mais uma vez ao ser atormentado em seu sono, começando a falar palavras emboladas, reclamando que Aoi é mau com ele, acabando por se aconchegar ao corpo quente, já fechando os olhos de novo, no intuito de voltar a dormir.

– Agora vamos tomar o remédio... Pra você ficar bom. – Não sabe muito bem como fazê-lo beber.

– Remédio não, Yuu... É ruim... – Diz, balançando a mão, dispensando o mesmo, querendo se virar e deitar na cama de novo, apesar do braço do moreno não o deixar se afastar.

Aoi dessa vez procura ser mais paciente e gentil, ainda arrependido da besteira que fez, por isso não pretende forçar a barra.

– Me deixa dormiiiiiiiii... – Choraminga, querendo deitar de novo, começando a se irritar porque o outro não deixa. – Eu não vou tomar! O que eu ganho em troca?

– Se você tomar o remédio... Bonzinho... Eu... – Se mesmo doente Uruha quer negociar... Que seja!

– Você o quê? – Apesar da febre, o álcool ainda surte um pouco de efeito... E ter o calor do corpo de Aoi junto ao seu, desperta coisas dentro dele, apesar de não ter muita consciência disso, principalmente de que está febril.

– Ah... – Pensa no que oferecer. – Te dou um beijo... Que acha?

– Me dá mesmo? – Sussurra, virando o rosto para o lado de Aoi, aproximando seus lábios, quase roçando sua boca na dele. – Vai me beijar bem gostoso... De verdade?

"_Ai, Kou... Não fala assim..."_ – Aoi pensa, sentindo um solavanco no estômago ao ouvir que ele quer um beijo gostoso... Tinha vontade de mordê-lo todinho!

Uruha deixa o peso de seu corpo pender para o lado de Aoi, seus olhos desfocados o fitando longamente, seus dedos deslizando pelo peito dele e o loiro molha os lábios de forma lenta e doce.

– Se você me beijar primeiro, eu tomo o remédio como um bom menino... – Responde, enrouquecido, e apesar da voz ligeiramente enrolada, um quê de sensualidade e fragilidade pode ser notado. – E faço tudo o que você quiser, Yuu... Tudinho...

Aquele tom na voz de Uruha faz o moreno morder o lábio inferior, pois o excita novamente e sabe que precisa ser forte e se conter. Quer ouvir isso, mas de um Kouyou sóbrio e consciente de que é isso mesmo que quer. Pretende cumprir sua parte do trato, mas vai ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

– Ok... Vou te beijar, mas primeiro toma o remédio... – Assim ele adormece e talvez não o coloque ainda mais em apuros. – Só assim...

Quando Aoi confirma que vai beijá-lo, Uruha sorri docemente, se sentindo empolgado, apesar de seu corpo não colaborar e ainda estar mole. Mas só saber que vai sentir os lábios do moreno sobre os seus, a língua dele dentro de sua boca, o faz reagir àquela letargia toda.

Aoi põe a xícara diante da boca pálida, colocando-a entre os dois.

– Como você quiser, Yuu... – Sussurra, segurando a xícara, que ainda está na mão dele, tomando lentamente, arrepiando-se depois e fazendo uma carinha estranha porque sente um gosto esquisito e desagradável, empurrando-a.

Fica quieto por alguns instantes, o cenho franzido, lambendo os lábios, ainda sentindo aquele gosto ruim na boca, se mexendo um pouco. Então olha para o moreno e sua expressão se modifica, se suavizando, tornando-se levemente doce, mas ainda assim sensual. Suas bochechas estão coradas devido à febre e por saber que ele o beijaria... E o loiro se sente ansioso.

– Agora me beija! Você prometeu. – Sussurra o loiro.

Aoi vê que não tem como escapar, a promessa do beijo esquentando-lhe o corpo, principalmente onde não deveria, mas o fará. Segura delicadamente o rosto corado e ainda bem quente, tocando seus lábios com suavidade, sentindo mais uma vez sua forma, sua textura, a ânsia agora vindo da parte do loiro, mas apenas porque a razão o impede de tomá-lo todo para si como tanto deseja.

Uruha esperava com ansiedade, mas ao sentir o toque gentil em sua face e os lábios tocando os seus, seu corpo estremece, enquanto adrenalina é liberada em suas veias... E sem esperar, começa a mover os lábios, tocando-o, provocando-o, sua mão repousando delicadamente sobre o peito de Aoi.

Por mais que Yuu se contenha, a boca de Uruha é deliciosa demais e o seu juízo fica obscurecido, sua língua aprofundando mais o beijo, brincando com a dele de forma travessa, excitando-se mais e mais quando é correspondido. Quer mais, enlaçando-o entre seus braços, sua boca dominando o ato que se intensifica.

– Uhhmmmm.. – Uruha geme baixinho dentro do beijo, arrepiando-se quando a língua quente e ágil adentra em sua boca, brincando consigo, fazendo um calor gostoso passear por seu corpo, enquanto suas mãos envolvem o pescoço dele.

Mas... A razão... Essa maldita... Acorda Aoi para a realidade e nesta está _abusando_ de um doente com um alto teor de álcool no sangue. Afasta-o, mas dessa vez devagar e com calma, fazendo-o deitar na cama, apesar dos protestos e cobrindo-o novamente.

– Ahm... – O loiro ofega, sem ar, a face ainda mais corada que antes, os lábios agora inchados devido ao beijo profundo, sua cabeça rodando e quando Uruha dá por si, se encontra deitado na cama, confortavelmente acomodado.

– Agora você precisa dormir... – Curva-se sobre ele e lhe beija a testa.

– Huummmm... Yuu-chan... Suki da yo... – Sussurra, fechando os olhos, suspirando. – Fica comigo... Não quero sentir frio...

O pedido dele é tão carente que Aoi não sabe como lhe negar esse aconchego, mas tem noção que se deitar o sono vai dominá-lo e prometeu ao Kai ficar de olho nele. Então senta ao lado do loiro, acomodando sua cabeça suada e ainda quente sobre seu colo. Mas o que fazer para não cochilar? E sem querer seus olhos recaem novamente sobre a fanfic de capa vermelha, temendo lê-la... Foi o que iniciou toda essa confusão. Mas...

"_Eu preciso saber o que acontece no final!"_ – Pensa, finalmente decidido, abrindo-a na página que deixou marcada.

Uruha sorri, se remexendo e se aconchegando, sua cabeça acomodada confortavelmente sobre o colo do moreno, sentindo a mão dele sobre seu ombro, os dedos se movendo numa suave carícia... E não demora sequer dois minutos para que o loiro adormeça, relaxando completamente, a respiração se tornando mais calma.

"_Os olhos chocolates se mantém fixos nos orbes negros de Aoi, a distância entre eles sendo mínima... Menos de um palmo separa suas bocas, que estão entreabertas, permitindo que a respiração ofegante de ambos se misture, tornando o momento ainda mais tenso... Deliciosamente tenso."_

– Tenso estou eu pra saber o que acontece. – Ele se remexe com a expectativa do que vai finalmente rolar entre os dois na fanfic.

– Uhm... – O loiro franze a testa e choraminga adormecido, ajeitando a cabeça no colo dele mais uma vez, voltando a ficar quieto.

O movimento de Uruha, incomodado com seu leve tremor o paralisa, temendo acordá-lo agora que conseguiu descansar, mas vê que ele continua dormindo, então se acalma. Volta a ler, dessa vez segurando suas reações físicas, mas com o pensamento a mil por hora.

"– _Isso... Não devemos... – Uruha diz, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, sentindo o coração batendo ainda mais rápido, a excitação o corroendo por dentro, se espalhando por cada pedaço de seu corpo, mesmo que ele tente negar..."_

\- Não... Não... Chega de negar... – Aoi então pára e percebe como se envolve na história, falando com um _texto_, não com o verdadeiro Uruha.

Mas na verdade ele poderia ter tido o Kouyou real se tivesse cedido, se não tivesse se mantido tão racional... Mas não seria certo. Só que seu corpo o odiou por isso, pois por ele teria tomado o delicioso loiro naquele banheiro, no momento em que tanto insistiu para tê-lo.

– Droga! – Se recrimina. – Por que eu tenho que ser tão certinho? Às vezes isso atrapalha!

"– _Chega Uruha... Não fuja mais de mim! – Pede o moreno, apertando-o em seus braços, tomando os lábios carnudos do loiro, devorando-o sem pedir permissão, se deliciando ao tê-lo correspondendo..."_

\- Isso... Seja mais corajoso do que o 'eu' de verdade, Aoi. – Começa a sentir um frio no baixo ventre, uma expectativa do que virá a seguir no texto maligno que não consegue largar.

"_Quando as mãos fortes descem pelo corpo curvilíneo, alcançam as nádegas de Uruha, apertando-as. O loiro geme dentro do beijo, jogando a cabeça para trás, ofegante, estremecendo quando os lábios carnudos de Aoi tocam-lhe o pescoço... E o guitarrista mais novo não consegue esconder mais sua ânsia... Seu desejo pelo moreno que lhe alicia os sentidos."_

– _Aahmmm... Isso... Não pare! – Sussurra o loiro, lambendo os lábios, sentindo as mãos fortes apertando suas coxas e qualquer fio de controle que ainda existisse se rompe na mente de Uruha..._

_As mãos do loiro se entremeiam aos fios negros, puxando-os com força, tomando-o em um beijo faminto, enquanto seu quadril se move contra o de Aoi, atiçando o outro, querendo senti-lo enlouquecer sob seus toques. Suas mãos descem, arranhando as costas largas, ao mesmo tempo em que a perna direita se ergue, envolvendo a cintura do moreno."_

E por mais que não queira, a leitura começa a mexer com ele, o calor tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, um formigamento tirando-o do sério, a excitação fazendo sua calça ficar apertada.

"– _Ahmmm... Tira isso... – Ronrona o loiro contra os lábios do moreno, puxando a blusa, estourando os botões, que voam para todos os lados, os olhos brilhando ao ver o peito dele nu..."_

Uruha se move, levando as mãos junto ao rosto, movendo a cabeça no colo do moreno ao se remexer, mais uma vez choramingando enquanto dorme. Então se vira, voltando-se para o lado de Aoi, ajeitando-se, sua face quase se encostando ao membro de Yuu, que acaba pressionando com sua cabeça, finalmente ficando quieto.

"_Não... Assim ele vai me enlouquecer!"_ – Fecha os olhos e morde os lábios, mas assim mesmo volta ao texto.

"_Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o moreno rapidamente se livra da blusa, arrancando a peça que cobre o tórax de Uruha, podendo enfim vê-lo sem que nada possa impedir. Lambe os lábios, inclinando-se para contornar com a língua o mamilo rijo, ouvindo um gemido rouco da parte dele e isso apenas o excita ainda mais..._

– _Aahhhmmm... Isso... Assim... Uhhmmmmm... – Uruha arqueia, gemendo quando tem o mamilo mordido e aquilo o enlouquece de vez!_

_Voltando a fitar o moreno, Uruha puxa-o, invertendo as posições, imprensando-o contra a parede, beijando-o com paixão, sua mão descendo, abrindo a calça do amado, invadindo-a e envolvendo o pênis rijo, começando a manipulá-lo, se deliciando com a sensação quente da pele sensível em contato com seus dedos._

– _Você gosta? É assim que... Quer? – Sussurr,a enrouquecido no ouvido dele."_

A cada linha Aoi sente-se mais excitado, não querendo alarmá-lo, mas incapaz de manter-se imóvel, pensando seriamente em levantar-se a fim de não acordá-lo. Até se move com esse intuito, mas o loiro se agarra a ele, impedindo-o de se levantar. E isso apenas o atiça ainda mais e não sabe como reagir.

Uruha se remexe de novo, murmurando algo incompreensível, seu braço envolvendo a cintura de Aoi. Sua expressão mostra que está incomodado com algo, gemidinhos dengosos saindo de seus lábios, como se fosse uma criança choramingando... Até ele se mexer mais uma vez, ficando de barriga para cima, erguendo um braço, batendo em algo imaginário, em seguida repousando-o sobre as coxas do moreno, a coberta escorregando.

– _**Preciso**_ sair daqui! – O moreno diz nervoso quando Uruha esbarra na fic, jogando-a no chão.

– Uhmm... Isso... Fica juntinho... – Os lábios febris deixam os murmúrios escapar, e Uruha se remexe arqueando de leve, ofegando, virando o rosto para o lado de Aoi, erguendo uma das pernas. – Ahm... Beija mais...

Aoi se coloca de pé de um pulo, mesmo não querendo despertar o doente, mas sabe que se não se afastar pode cair na tentação. Chuta o encadernado vermelho por colocá-lo em apuros mais uma vez e corre para o banheiro, pois vai precisar fazer aquilo que tem sido uma constante desde que se descobriu apaixonado pelo amigo.

Uruha apenas se vira quando sua cabeça cai no colchão, ficando quieto, dormindo, porém não tão profundamente como antes. Seus lábios se encontram entreabertos, puxando o ar com um pouco mais de força que o necessário...

O moreno não tem como agüentar tudo isso sem aliviar toda a excitação desse dia. Provou sua força de vontade ao resistir às investidas do bêbado Uruha, mas ele não é de ferro e precisa admitir que tudo isso foi demais para ele. Entra no box, encostando na parede ainda úmida e passa a mão por sobre a calça, percebendo a dureza da ereção contida, sentindo que todo esse tesão represado começa a doer demais... Precisa se aliviar.

Abaixa então a calça de moletom, libertando o membro, trazendo algum alívio. Toca-o, sentindo como está sensível, a sensação resultante fazendo-o soltar involuntariamente um forte gemido. Emprega ainda mais firmeza à carícia, imprimindo um ritmo, massageando a glande, escorregando pelo pênis de forma deliciosa, envolvendo-o com os dedos... Os gemidos contidos para não despertar o loiro, mas uma agitação forte toma conta de todo o seu corpo, um tremor de absoluto êxtase.

Os olhos fechados revelam a Yuu um mundo imaginário, onde Uruha está ali com ele, tomando seu membro em sua boca, lambendo-o por inteiro, fazendo com que sinta tudo o que sempre sonhou... Fazer isso com alguém que ame... Essa deve ser a suprema maravilha do sexo! A concentração o mantém em seu mundo de sonhos, imaginando as coisas que o loiro está fazendo para excitá-lo, sabendo que o gozo está próximo... Muito próximo.

**ooOoo**

No quarto, o loiro desperta com um forte ruído e se mexe, sentindo frio, tateando a cama atrás da coberta, não a encontrando.

– Huummm... – Geme em pura reclamação, abrindo os olhos, esfregando-os e piscando repetidas vezes, se mexendo e se sentando na cama, vendo a coberta no chão, pegando-a e puxando sobre seu corpo.

Os olhos chocolates percorrem o quarto, não vendo Aoi e isso o entristece. Levanta-se, sentindo-se um pouco tonto e começa a andar em direção ao banheiro, entrando no mesmo sem olhar direito para os lados, indo direto para o vaso sanitário, parando em frente a ele e... Achando ter visto algo, volta seu olhar para o outro lado.

– Yuu? – Indaga, seus olhos descendo, vendo onde a mão do moreno está...

A voz de Uruha o apavora, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e escorregar no chão molhado, caindo sentado no chão... Ferido, mais de vergonha por ter sido pego em flagrante do que pela queda.

Ao ver o moreno escorregar dentro do box, o loiro pisca mais vezes, esquecendo-se de que foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e apenas se encaminha até onde o moreno está, reparando em como o mesmo se encontra excitado e envergonhado.

"_Não... Não me olha assim, vai embora."_ – O moreno pede em pensamento, desesperado.

– Yuu-chan... – Sussurra, aproximando-se lentamente dele, se ajoelhando em frente ao moreno... E se movendo, abaixa as pernas de Aoi, sentando-se no colo dele, molhando as pernas da calça, mas não se importa com isso.

Uruha, corado devido à febre e um pouco de vergonha, além de ainda ter álcool percorrendo suas veias, inclina-se para frente, dando um selinho nos lábios fartos de Aoi, levando a mão ao membro dele, deslizando os dedos longos pelo pênis rijo, começando a masturbá-lo.

– Kou... – Aoi ofega com o toque em sua ereção, mordendo os lábios.

– Deixa eu te dar prazer... – Pede em um sussurro no ouvido dele, passando a palma da mão sobre a glande, para então voltar a fechar os dedos ao redor da ereção, subindo e descendo, enquanto sua língua desliza pelo pescoço do moreno.

– Uhmmm... Kouyou... Isso não é certo... – Diz quase sem forças para resistir. – Não era assim que eu queria que fosse com você.

Fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás, incapaz de se levantar e escapar, envolvido demais pela sensação deliciosa dos dedos que o tocam tão intensamente e da boca que explora sua pele.

– Hum... Então me mostra como você queria que fosse, Yuu. – Sussurra, aumentando a velocidade com que o masturba, fascinado ao vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, percebendo que ele sente prazer com seus toques.

– Eu te amo... – Quase não consegue falar, sua voz saindo morosa e lenta. – Você não é qualquer um...

– Uhmmmmmm... Yuuuuu... – Geme o nome dele, sentindo algo gostoso percorrendo seu peito, espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo...

Sua mão toca o pescoço de Aoi, puxando-o para si, beijando-o docemente, demonstrando um sentimento ímpar no ato, se perdendo nas sensações que sua mente ainda entorpecida sente... E tudo aquilo se reflete nas suas ações, aumentando o ritmo com que o masturba, principalmente ao perceber que ele se deixa envolver pela delícia de seu beijo.

– Você é especial... Eu só queria ficar com você... – Sussurra contra os lábios dele, olhando-o entorpecido.

– Ahmm Kou-chan... – Aoi ofega, seu coração se aquecendo.

– Você... Você gosta quando... Hum... Eu te toco? – Pergunta docemente, sem malícia.

A respiração rápida de Aoi, a face de prazer que ele mostra, tudo isso lhe dá a certeza de que o moreno está gostando, e muito, mesmo que diga o contrário... E vê-lo assim causa reações em seu corpo, que responde àqueles estímulos, excitando-se.

– É o que eu sempre sonhei... – Fala, abrindo os olhos devagar. – Mas... Não é você... Não sabe o que está fazendo.

– Eu sei... Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo... – Sussurra, gemendo baixinho.

Apesar de suas palavras, Aoi envolve a cintura de Uruha, estreitando-o em seus braços, tomando-lhe mais uma vez a boca, aprofundando o beijo, assumindo o comando dessa ação. A mão habilidosa o faz gemer e seu membro vibrar de prazer, desejando mais... Querendo tê-lo...

– Não... Eu não posso fazer isso. – Tenta empurrá-lo, mas não consegue, puxando-o para si e o abraçando com força, aconchegando a cabeça loira em seu peito. – O que eu faço? Sou um miserável aproveitador...

– Uhhmmmm... Yuuuu... Eu quero que você se aproveite... – Começa a acelerar a mão, apertando nos locais que sabe, pela prática em si mesmo, que dão mais prazer, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele, brincando com aquela boca indecente. – Uhmmm... Eu quero... Ter você abusando de mim... Me tocando... Ahm... Me possuindo...

– Kouyou... – Segura o rosto afogueado com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. – Não faz isso comigo...

_   
**Continua...**   
_

**ooOoo**

Como prometido... Aqui estamos com o cap 3 da nossa fic/jogo, ainda mostrando como uma fic yaoi pode ter sérias conseqüências se cair em mãos erradas... Ou certas, no caso. Esse é um cap levemente dramático, mas mesmo assim 'delicioso' (prometo que essa palavra só vai aparecer uma vez nessas notas. XDDDDD)

Aviso... Pelos nossos cálculos essa nossa comédia-romântica vai ter uns 20 caps. Pois é... Já estamos no cap 13 e o jogo continua em andamento! Mas garanto que ainda teremos momentos extremamente calientes... Olha os nossos tridentes aparecendo!... Como diria nossa amada beta **Eri-chan**, a quem agradecemos por todo o incentivo e paciência com duas autoras malvadas e malucas.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

06 de Setembro de 2009

03:39 PM

**Lady Anubis &amp; Yume Vy**


	4. Tentação Irresistível

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SECRET LOVE**

**SECRET LOVE**

**Capítulo IV – Tentação Irresistível**

Apesar de temer mais do que tudo o dia seguinte, quando o loiro voltará à consciência e não dirá mais todas essas palavras sensuais, Aoi toma novamente a boca obscenamente linda... Sua língua brinca naquele interior quente, seus lábios sugando a do outro quando este tenta fazer o mesmo.

O contato com Uruha faz seu pênis pulsar, atiçando-o ainda mais. Seus dentes mordiscam a mucosa carnuda do loiro, que logo começa a ficar enrubescida, sensível demais ao toque... E para Aoi, ver e sentir aquilo é tão gostoso!

– Uhmmm... Hummmm... – Uruha geme dentro daquele beijo, seu membro se enrijecendo todo dentro da calça larguinha, ficando ofegante quando seus lábios são abandonados.

O moreno ataca-lhe o pescoço exposto, tão próximo de sua boca, desejando aceitar seu pedido, mas... A razão sempre o chama, avisando que Uruha está febril e ainda agitado pelo álcool. Como negar isso, mas também como mentir para si próprio dizendo que não quer o que está acontecendo?

– Aaahhhhhh... – Uruha geme alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, arqueando de leve, seus dedos apertando suavemente o membro rijo.

"_Kai... Será que você não esqueceu nada aqui?"_ – Aoi deseja, desesperado com sua incapacidade de resistir.

Os olhos chocolates piscam e por um momento sente-se zonzo, mas respira fundo, continuando... Se concentra apenas na glande, sua respiração rápida se chocando contra o ouvido de Aoi, seu corpo mais colado ao dele...

Cada toque de Kouyou faz Yuu delirar, pois aquele momento lhe parece mais um sonho do qual não quer despertar de jeito nenhum! Os dedos do loiro se movem firmes e fortes em seu membro, subindo e descendo em uma cadência intensa e cada vez mais rápida, que tensiona todo o seu corpo. E ele sabe que não vai agüentar se o objeto de seu amor continuar naquele ritmo...

– Uhmm... Gostoso... É tão gostoso... Tocar você... – Uruha lambe-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, prendendo-o entre os dentes e puxando, ondulando o quadril, pressionando suavemente sua pélvis contra a dele, sentindo a eletricidade percorrer o próprio corpo.

A última ação do loiro, mordiscando sua orelha e pressionando a pélvis contra seu quadril, calam a resistência de sua consciência, agarrando-se a Uruha, concentrando-se nos movimentos dos dedos finos em seu membro... E aquilo é demais!

– Ahhhhh... Kouyou... Não... Uhmmmm... – O orgasmo chega intenso, escurecendo sua visão, forçando-o a pressionar-se contra a parede as suas costas para manter-se sentado.

– Uhmmm... – O loiro geme, sentindo sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer de Aoi, um pouco de seu abdômen e calça se sujando com o sêmen do moreno.

Uruha então continua tocando-o, até que a última gota escape. Ergue a mão, olhando o líquido branco entre seus dedos e suspira, debruçando-se sobre ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Depois disso tudo, Aoi deixa de comandar suas ações, dominado pelo monstro do desejo que guarda dentro de si... Aquele que quer o loiro entre seus braços, que quer tê-lo somente para si, fazê-lo _completamente_ seu.

Ainda deliciado com o êxtase que pôde proporcionar, Kouyou sente as mãos de Yuu em seu corpo, afastando-o e se erguendo, e tudo o que faz é resmungar algo completamente ininteligível... Mas quando dá por si, está deitado no chão molhado, sua boca sendo tomada com luxúria.

– Ahh... Y-Yuu? – Chama, confuso, arrepiado devido ao contato entre sua pele quente e o azulejo frio, olhando para o moreno, ofegante depois do beijo, vendo-o por cima de seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido e o rosto ficar mais corado.

– Você vai ter o que tanto queria... – A voz do moreno muda de tom. – Também vou te dar prazer.

Aoi desce com os lábios sem pressa, percorrendo o peito do loiro e seu abdômen até chegar aos quadris, mordiscando seu membro por sobre o tecido da calça fina, percebendo como isso o afeta.

– Aahhhhh... – Uruha arqueia, sentindo-se ficar mais rijo quando o moreno o toca com tanta intimidade, causando sensações fortes em si, deixando-o zonzo.

O gemido do amigo apenas provoca ainda mais sua gula, puxando o cós da calça e da boxer, liberando a ereção rija e a toma com urgência com toda a boca, depois de uma leve lambida provocativa na glande.

– AAAAOOOOOIIII... – Takashima grita, arqueando, sua mão escorregando pelo piso molhado, as pernas abrindo-se um pouco em reflexo.

Sem poder evitar, o loiro se contorce quando a língua atrevida se concentra em sua glande, arrancando novos gemidos, fracamente envolvendo os fios negros em sua mão, puxando de leve, trêmulo pelo prazer que sente.

O contato dos dedos em sua pele, agarrando-se a seus cabelos, enlouquece Aoi, que o toma com mais intensidade, abrindo-lhe as coxas, estendendo as carícias até os testículos, sugando-os, lambendo com gosto seu períneo.

– Aahm... Ahhmm... – Uruha estremece e suas costas fazem um arco no piso frio quando sente a língua de Aoi tão próxima de sua entrada, mas logo o moreno volta devagar ao seu pênis, mordiscando a glande mais uma vez, tomando-o inteiro e sugando-o com força.

A sensação é forte o suficiente para arrancar gritos roucos dos lábios de Kouyou, seu corpo se contraindo em resposta ao toque dele, gemendo mais alto por ter a boca quente envolvendo seu membro naquela intensidade. Ele estremece quando as ondas de prazer se tornam mais forte, fazendo seu pênis pulsar contra a língua deliciosa. Sua pele está arrepiada e tudo o que Uruha faz é se entregar por completo ao outro, amolecido... Vulnerável ao que quer que Aoi queira fazer.

Yuu sente algo que o perturba, um tremor percorrer o corpo sob o seu, fazendo-o parar um instante. O rosto de Uruha está afogueado, tomado pelo prazer, mas... A febre... E ele está deitado no chão molhado. Quer continuar, ouvindo o loiro murmurando algo ininteligível, provavelmente por querer mais carícias, mas como esquecer o fato que ele treme de frio, os lábios sem controle...?

– Ahm... Nã-Não pára... – Uruha abre os olhos, fitando-o, sua voz saindo manhosa. – Continua... Eu quero mais...

– Kouyou... Você está bem? – Pergunta, preocupado.

– Eu... Eu quero você em mim, Yuuuuuuu... Por favor... Está frio... Sem o seu toque... – Pede, levando o dedo a boca, mordendo a falange do indicador.

Esse pedido... A expressão infantil em seu rosto bonito... Shiroyama volta a perder a razão, deitando-se sobre ele e tomando sua boca com fome. Sua mão continua os movimentos em seu membro, sentindo como isso o faz ronronar como um gatinho, excitando-se mais, decidido a tê-lo para si ali mesmo.

– Uhhmmmm... – Uruha geme dentro do beijo, segurando na blusa de Aoi, puxando-o sem força, sentindo a mão dele ainda em seu membro, estremecendo.

A cadência da mão do guitarrista moreno aumenta, notando na expressão do loiro que logo chegará ao êxtase, mas... Também há um algo mais em seu olhar febril, em sua boca que ainda treme de frio. A confusão o perturba... Razão e desejo lutando dentro de si... Preocupado com seu estado, agora que esqueceu um pouco do que obscurecia sua consciência.

Takashima joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo bonito, fortes tremores transpassando todo seu ser, enquanto lânguidos gemidos escapam, seu membro pulsando entre os dedos longos... E Uruha puxa o ar com força, seus lábios inchados entreabertos, deixando um canto enlevado escapulir, uma tensão gostosa se formando em seu baixo-ventre, se intensificando cada vez mais...

"_Humm... Mas eu não consigo parar... Ele está tão lindo... tão gostoso!"_ – O moreno pensa, acelerando os movimentos, ansioso por lhe dar o êxtase.

– Ahh... Ahh... Aoooooiii... – O quadril de Uruha se ergue quando seu corpo é atingido pelas fortes sensações do orgasmo, se contorcendo sob Aoi, perdendo o ar no meio daquele turbilhão de emoções... Mergulhando naquele mar negro de prazer... E se perdendo nele...

– Uru... Uruha... Fala comigo! – Desespera-se ao notar o corpo do loiro ficando mole em seus braços, os olhos fechando-se devagar ao perder os sentidos.

Aoi então segura o loiro com mais força e o balança, desejando que ele acorde logo. Tenta não entrar em pânico, pois tais pensamentos podem impedi-lo de agir e...

– Humm... – Uruha abre os olhos aos poucos, lambendo os lábios que estão secos, fechando-os de novo, sentindo-se mole e sonolento. Quer falar com Aoi, mas não consegue... Tudo parece difícil demais.

– Kou? – Aoi chama ao vê-lo começar a despertar e resolve agir.

Uruha sente que é erguido no colo e abre os olhos, vendo que suas roupas são novamente retiradas, um short e uma blusa de manga longa sendo colocados em si, seus cabelos secados e penteados... E um mundo de cobertores encobre seu corpo. Apenas ronrona, gostando, porque ali está quentinho... E simplesmente apaga!

Yuu olha o relógio aflito, faltando ainda meia hora para a segunda dose do remédio para febre. Fica andando de um lado para o outro, vendo-o deitado, o comprimido na mão e o tempo passando mais devagar do que o normal.

– Que droga! – Sente-se ainda mais culpado por ter sucumbido à tentação, mesmo sabendo como era errado. – Vou dar um tiro nesse relógio lerdo!

Resolve não esperar mais. Dissolve o comprimido em um pouco do que restou do chá de jasmim e senta na cama ao lado dele, erguendo delicadamente seu corpo, a fim de fazê-lo engolir o líquido com o remédio.

– Uhmm... – Uruha resmunga algo sem sentido, não abrindo os olhos quando é erguido, mas sem dar trabalho, toma o chá com o remédio.

Tudo parece pressão sobre a cabeça do moreno, que o acomoda sobre o travesseiro, arfando ainda da excitação e do remorso. Não pode acreditar que foi incapaz de resistir àquela tentação... Consciente do estado do loiro... Logo ele que se diz apaixonado por Kouyou.

– Humm... Deita aqui comiguuuu... – O guitarrista mais novo pede chorosamente, puxando Aoi para se deitar com ele, quase dormindo de novo.

Depois de tudo Aoi não deseja se arriscar mais, mas não consegue negar o pedido, sabendo que o outro precisa de calor... Mas dessa vez não vai tentar ficar acordado e muito menos ler aquela maldita fanfic. Coloca-se sob as cobertas com ele, abraçando-o, mas tomando o cuidado de manter um dos cobertores entre seus corpos... Evita o perigoso toque da pele, pois ainda está sensível demais. Aperta-o junto a si, acomodando-lhe a cabeça em seu peito e logo se deixa levar pela sonolência que o assola.

**ooOoo**

Fogos de artifício explodem do lado de fora devido a uma festa tradicional que ocorre num parque próximo ao hotel em que o the GazettE está hospedado e aos poucos aquele barulho vai acordando Uruha. Sente fisgadas nada agradáveis transpassar seu cérebro... E lentamente vai abrindo os olhos chocolate, tossindo um pouco. Sente-se estranho, sua cabeça dói, mas bem menos do que pensava depois do tanto de bebida que ingeriu, porém, quando se move, sente que algo o impede...

Os olhos chocolates se erguem, piscando, tentando se acostumar à fraca luz que vem do abajur, que não deixa o ambiente na escuridão completa... E então se dá conta de que tem alguém abraçado a ele.

Sua boca se abre, mas nenhum som sai. Aoi está ali, ao lado dele, abraçando-o... Envolvendo todo o seu corpo, passando calor e... É tão quentinho, tão bom, mas... Mas Uruha não se lembra de como foi parar ali e...

– Y-Yuu? – Sua voz finalmente dá o ar de sua graça, trêmula, rouca, mas audível.

Aoi parece ouvir ao longe a voz fraca de Uruha, muito longe, provavelmente parte de mais um de seus sonhos... Muito freqüentes de uns tempos pra cá. Quer acordar, mas o corpo todo lhe dói.

– Hummm... – Geme enquanto se move na cama, abraçando-se mais forte ao travesseiro ou coisa do gênero em que está agarrado.

Uruha sente suas bochechas corarem quando os braços de Aoi o apertam mais, colando seus corpos completamente, sua respiração forte se chocando contra o pescoço do moreno e um arrepio sobe pela coluna do loiro, que sente o coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

"_Mas... O que aconteceu?_" – Pergunta-se, sua mente ainda obscurecida pela noite de febre.

Logo ele começa a lembrar do que houve... O live, os fanservices de ambos, a insinuação das palavras de Aoi ao dizer que ia para o quarto... Seu medo que o impeliu a ir para o bar e beber até 'criar coragem' para falar com o moreno e... Yuu estava dormindo tão lindamente na cama, mas ainda assim o acordou e o beijou e... Não se lembra direito, mas... Toques... Aquelas mãos fortes passearam por seu corpo, tinha _certeza_ que sim. Recordava-se do frio do azulejo, o calor do membro dele entre seus dedos, de Aoi empurrando-o para o chão e a mão dele...

– Ah, por Kami! – Um frio baila no estômago de Uruha.

Começa a se desesperar internamente. Será que eles... Será que eles fizeram sexo? Remexe-se dentro do abraço, sentindo o corpo dolorido e... E isso significa que...

– A-Aoi! – Chama um pouco mais rápido, suas bochechas coradas.

– Ahm... Que foi? – Aoi diz ainda sonolento.

Abre os olhos devagar, deparando-se com o rosto bonito a sua frente, e sorri para ele, ainda sem noção se é sonho ou não. Quando se dá conta da realidade tenta levantar, mas o movimento brusco é incômodo e resolve voltar a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Kouyou sente que seu coração pode sair pela boca de tanto que bate forte, sua respiração ligeiramente mais rápida e não sabe direito o que pensar... Principalmente com Aoi tão próximo. Quando o moreno se move, o loiro internamente congela, pois sente finalmente que está apenas de short e uma blusa de manga longa...

"_É impressão minha ou eu estava vestindo outra roupa?"_ – Recorda-se vagamente de Aoi ter colocado uma roupa mais quente nele... Estava com febre, mas... – _"Ei... Tinha algo grudado em meu abdômen e... Era aquilo. Então por isso...?"_

– Finalmente você acordou! – Aoi diz, observando-o de forma terna. – Sente-se melhor?

– E-Eu não sei... – Responde gaguejando, as bochechas mais rubras. A coberta desce um pouco e... Aquilo... Aquilo é cheiro de sexo vindo de Aoi? Tem certeza que sim, então... Então eles _realmente_...

Não sabe a razão exata disso o incomodar tanto... Mas incomoda. Por mais que isso até o deixe curioso, não se lembrar de nada é algo inaceitável. Como conceber a idéia de chegar a um ponto de embriaguez em que perde a consciência do que faz? E... Aoi... Ele teria coragem de fazer isso? Que droga!

– Aoi, nó-nós... Fizemos se-sexo? – Indaga, e sabe que deve estar vermelho como morangos maduros, pois suas bochechas estão quentes demais... E mais lembranças vêm-lhe a mente enquanto fita os orbes negros de Aoi.

– Bem... Eu... – Sente-se envergonhado por ter cedido à tentação. – Na minha definição de sexo... Humm... Fizemos sim.

Aoi se senta na cama, encarando-o, tentando analisar o que pensa sobre isso. Teme ser mal interpretado... Afinal, não foi certo, mas... Como resistir a tudo aquilo? E... Tanta insistência de Uruha somente podia significar que ele realmente queria.

Uruha abre a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras não saem. Então eles fizeram mesmo sexo... Fica paralisado, tentando se lembrar dos dois juntos, mas... O máximo que se recorda é de tocar Aoi e o moreno retribuindo, beijando-o e... Permanece olhando-o.

– Você... – Engole em seco, sentindo-se culpado. – Não me olhe assim...

– É que... E-Eu me lembro de... To-Tocar você e... – Morde o lábio inferior, sentindo as bochechas coradas e desvia o olhar por um momento. – Eu não me lembro de tudo... Eu...

Está confuso, pois não se recorda... Não se lembra de vir pra cama com ele. Então fizeram sexo ali... Naquela cama? Mas não é possível, já que se recorda do banheiro e agora está com outra roupa, mas o moreno não. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, desce a mão pelo próprio corpo, parando sobre o ventre, pensativo, relembrando-se de Aoi falando... Ele disse mesmo que... Que o amava?

– Então você... Em mim... To-Todo dentro...? – Volta a fitá-lo, envergonhado, mas seus olhos também transmitem ânsia, agitação, mas... Nenhum pingo de censura.

– **NÃO!** – Sente uma necessidade desesperada de justificar-se. – Foi... Apenas isso... Você queria...

– Não? – Parte de si se sente aliviado por saber que Aoi e ele não transaram completamente, que o moreno não o penetrou, mas... Outra parte, no entanto, sente frustração e isso... Esse sentimento assusta Uruha. – Eu queria...?

Shiroyama se levanta meio sem jeito, não sabendo o que pensar ou o que sentir. As palavras de Uruha não deixam entrever o que sente... Reprovação ou satisfação. Tudo lhe parece incerto...

O loiro sente o coração bater mais rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior, um frio bailando em seu estômago. Será que Aoi percebeu que ele está cogitando a idéia deles...

– Me diz o que você sente quanto a isso... – A voz do moreno procura denotar decisão, pois precisa saber.

Ao vê-lo de pé, percebe o quão atordoado o moreno está. A preocupação é clara naqueles olhos, em cada gesto e se sente culpado por deixá-lo assim. Senta-se na cama, sua cabeça roda e ele a toca, murmurando uma reclamação, uma tontura o abatendo, bem como uma sutil náusea, mas respira fundo, se controlando. Ajeita-se melhor e fecha os olhos por um momento. Está envergonhado, mas... Deve ser sincero com o moreno, pois não quer machucá-lo, nem fazê-lo pensar que queria brincar apenas.

– Hum... Não me lembro de tudo, mas... Quando te toquei, eu... Adorei. – Sussurra, de olhos ainda fechados, levando a mão à boca, os dedos roçando de leve nos lábios. – Você estava tão lindo! Era delicioso... Ver você...

– Ahm? – Yuu, que desviara o olhar do loiro, evitando a sua reprovação, volta a observá-lo, ainda duvidando do que está ouvindo.

Uruha começa a mergulhar naquelas lembranças, mantendo os orbes fechados, a expressão em sua face mostrando deleite enquanto visualiza a cena... Aoi arqueando, gemendo para si... A pele macia e quente dele em contato com a sua...

– E quando você me tocou foi tão... Gostoso! Tão... Humm... Prazeroso! – As palavras saem baixas, mais para si mesmo que para o moreno, como se estivesse constatando para si quais as sensações que permearam seu ser, suspirando. – E seus beijos...

Por alguns instantes não sabe o que dizer, ainda descrente dessas palavras, querendo acreditar, mas temendo que a qualquer instante possa acordar do sonho. Quer dizer como se sente, revelar como isso o desnorteia, mas ao mesmo tempo o fascina.

– Eu... – Pensa seriamente no que dizer, desejando tomá-lo ali em seus braços.

Ao ouvir a voz de Aoi, Uruha volta a fitá-lo, mesmo que esteja envergonhado. Sente-se extremamente ansioso, querendo saber o que ele pensa, o que acha de si... Se vai ficar consigo e beijá-lo de novo daquela forma e... Sim. Tem medo, mas... Alguns beijos não fariam mal algum, certo?

Alguém bate à porta, Aoi perdendo-se com essa distração, mas não querendo abrir... Não em um momento decisivo desses! Mas as batidas são insistentes. Olha bem para Uruha, os orbes chocolate fixos nele, a espera de que continue, mas acaba abaixando a cabeça diante de sua incapacidade de revelar o sentimento que ameaça explodir-lhe o peito.

Desiste, percebendo como o loiro se deita, a expressão frustrada, virando de costas e se enrolando no cobertor. Então decide ver logo quem bate com tanta insistência, andando até a porta e a abrindo, vislumbrando a imagem de Kai com expressão cansada.

– Que droga, Kai! – Diz desanimado. – Que hora pra chegar!

– Bom dia, Aoi! O que houve? Uruha não está bem ainda? – Pergunta todo preocupado. – Eu... Interrompi algo?

Os olhos negros voltam-se e vêem o loiro ainda deitado, sentindo um nó na garganta, olhando para Kai ainda mais triste.

– Não... Nada! – Tenta sorrir, mas não consegue. – E... Ele deve estar dormindo.

Deixa o amigo entrar e sai, sem pensar em colocar um agasalho sobre a calça de malha e a camiseta, calçando apenas um tênis e seguindo atordoado pelo corredor.

Kai fica assustado ao ver como Aoi parece perturbado, deixando o quarto sem nada dizer e isso o preocupa mais ainda. Entra e caminha até Uruha, olhando-o, percebendo que parece mesmo dormir e suavemente deposita a mão na testa dele, notando que está morno e fita o relógio. De acordo com seus cálculos ele não pode tomar nenhum remédio agora, mas é melhor que, um pouco mais tarde, tome o analgésico de novo. Afasta-se e sai, fechando a porta atrás de si... É bom que ele durma mais um pouco.

– ...! – Uruha abre os olhos, frustrado e magoado. Por que Aoi não disse nada? Será que... Pra ele era apenas brincadeira?

**ooOoo**

Andando animadamente pelo corredor está Ruki, seu sorriso mostra plena satisfação e tudo o que o pequeno consegue pensar é que a noite com Reita havia sido maravilhosa. Tão distraído está que não percebe que vem alguém na direção contrária, igualmente distraído, acabando por se chocarem.

– Ai! Ah... Desculpa! – O vocalista diz, erguendo o olhar, vendo que se trata de Aoi. – Bom dia, Aoi! Tudo bem?

E o sorriso do pequeno se torna ainda mais largo, os olhos brilhando, pois quer saber o que está rolando entre Aoi e Uruha, porque _sabe_ que algo aconteceu! Desce o olhar, vendo que o moreno parece ter acabado de acordar e...

– Wow! Você devia ter mais cuidado, Aoi. Essas marcas de sêmen na sua roupa são comprometedoras, sabe... – Comenta, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Acho que temos que conversar, certo?

– Não estou afim! – Há impaciência em sua voz. – Vou andar um pouco pra esfriar a cabeça.

Passa por Ruki, não querendo realmente falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas o vocalista não parece disposto a deixá-lo passar e o segura forte pelo braço, os dois se encarando.

– Calma aí, Aoi! – Ruki fica sério. – Você não está bem... E nós vamos conversar _sim_.

Fala decidido e sem esperar resposta começa a puxá-lo até seu quarto. Sabe que Reita não está lá, pois o baixista acordou cedo e resolveu que ia usufruir da academia do hotel, recompensando-o com um amasso que valeu a pena. Entra no quarto e fecha a porta, voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

– Vamos. Fala logo o que houve. – Diz firmemente, exigindo uma resposta.

A contragosto ele o acompanha, mas ao ver-se no quarto e interrogado, caminha até a janela, socando a parede, machucando-se com essa atitude, mas tentando evitar que ele note.

– Eu sou um idiota... – Fala sem olhar para o amigo. – Eu o confundi... Ele parece empolgado, mas morto de medo... Eu o levei a isso.

– O confundiu como? – Ruki indaga, sentindo um aperto no peito ao ver como Aoi está.

Aoi encosta-se à parede e escorrega até sentar-se no chão, uma expressão derrotada em todo o corpo, largando-se sem conseguir chorar, mesmo que a mão lhe doa terrivelmente.

Ruki caminha até ele, se ajoelhando ao lado de Aoi, abraçando-o, trazendo a cabeça dele para apoiar-se em seu ombro. Seus dedos acariciam os cabelos negros, tentando confortá-lo de algum modo, sabendo que parte daquele sofrimento é culpa sua, porém tem esperança de que os dois cabeças-duras possam ficar juntos.

– Ele está empolgado em ficar com você, mas tem medo? – Indaga baixinho. – Aoi... Me conta direitinho o que aconteceu... Eu quero ajudá-lo.

– Ele estava confuso... Bebeu... E de repente me queria desesperadamente... – Na verdade Aoi não deseja falar nisso. – Acabei... Eu... Me deixei levar...

Tenta mover a mão, mas não consegue, observando os dedos que já começam a inchar.

– Agora ele se empolgou, mas... – Encara o amigo preocupado. – Está apavorado com isso. Ele não teria pensado em mim se eu não tivesse... Ah... Esquece!

Ruki percebe que Aoi não fala as coisas logicamente, mas pelo que pôde compreender o moreno seguiu seu conselho e mostrou a fanfic para Uruha, o que deve tê-lo deixado chocado e tudo mais... E o que também explica o fato do loiro estar empolgado com os fanservices com Aoi no live.

– Você... O beijou? – Pergunta, ainda acariciando-o, reparando então na mão do moreno, pegando-a com delicadeza, vendo como está vermelha. – Yuu...

– Mas não foi só um beijo! – Tenta pensar com coerência, mas não consegue. – Eu sabia que ele... Bêbado e doente... E eu fiz mais...

– Aoi, escuta! – Ruki o segura, mantendo o olhar do amigo preso ao seu. – Uruha _**gosta**_ de você, eu tenho certeza que sim!

O moreno gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas a sua mente somente consegue ver culpa, remorso, todos aqueles malditos sentimentos ruins que costumam estragar tudo que se relaciona com o que descobriu sentir pelo melhor amigo.

– Pensa bem... Se ele está com medo é natural, porque Kouyou nunca se relacionou com outro homem... Nunca fez sexo com um... – Um pensamento malicioso passando por sua mente e provocando-lhe um sorrisinho sarcástico. – E por acaso você já fez?

– Bem... Eu... Já fiz... Mas... – Suas tentativas anteriores passando de relance em sua mente. – Taka... Não estamos falando disso!

– Estamos sim. Você também teve medo quando... Se assumiu. – Ruki abraça Aoi apertado, querendo transmitir com esse gesto mais confiança ao amigo. – E esse medo mostra também que ele não quer machucar você... Está percebendo isso?

Levanta com dificuldade, afastando-se de Ruki.

– Aoi... Lute por seus sonhos... Lute pelo Uruha! Esse medo dele é receio, então mostre que... – Aproxima-se dele e fica na ponta dos pés, sussurrando em seu ouvido, docemente. – Ele não precisa ter medo de algo gostoso... De algo bom assim, principalmente quando se tem amor envolvido.

– Você não entende... Eu não... Como pude? – Caminha na direção da porta e a abre. – Pior foi o olhar assustado dele quando pensou que...

Ruki sabe que Aoi é muito racional em seus relacionamentos... E em sua opinião está sendo cauteloso demais no momento. Se ele se mantiver pensando assim, pode desistir antes mesmo de tentar e isso seria péssimo... Para os dois.

– É claro que o Uruha vai olhar assustado pra você, Aoi. Porque tudo é novo pra ele. Se você agir com firmeza, ele sentirá segurança para se soltar... – Aconselha-o, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Se você agir dessa forma, sem saber o que fazer, o Kou vai se sentir ainda mais inseguro... Pense nisso.

– Ok... – Não tem vontade de falar mais do que isso.

– Só não o deixe sozinho muito tempo. – Diz, deixando que Aoi se vá... – Se ele está... Doente... Vai querer que você fique perto.

Não deseja mais conversar, precisa respirar, pensar no que houve, naquilo que Uruha lhe disse, nas palavras de Ruki... É muita coisa e sua mente está confusa demais.

**ooOoo**

Aoi caminha pela rua por algum tempo, pensando no que dizer a Uruha, até que sente o extremo frio, odiando ter saído só de camiseta... E a mão que dói terrivelmente, junto com o vento gelado, o convence a voltar. Abre a porta, procurando por Uruha, mas a primeira vista não o vê, temendo que tenha estragado tudo.

Veste uma blusa de lã, tremendo demais quando sente o contraste entre a pele gelada e o quentinho do agasalho. Senta na cama, olhando para a outra arrumada ao lado da sua e a mala do loiro já fechada, evidenciando que está pronto para partirem para a próxima cidade.

– Será que é tarde, Kouyou? – Sussurra para si mesmo.

**ooOoo**

Uruha está no quarto de Kai, deitado na cama dele, enquanto o mesmo prepara a própria mala. O moreno havia ficado preocupado e, após ir ao seu quarto arrumar sua mala, o arrastou da cama, fazendo-o tomar banho, lhe dando remédio e praticamente obrigando-o a comer algo... E acabou que ficou o tempo todo ali, perto do companheiro de banda. Quando ouve o celular dele tocar e o sorriso de covinhas aparecer... Kouyou sabe que ele fala com Miyavi.

– Vou pro meu quarto. – Diz, já se levantando, querendo dar privacidade ao amigo. – Prometo ficar deitado.

Caminha pelos corredores lentamente, chegando enfim a seu quarto, abrindo a porta e entrando, tossindo um pouco, fechando-a atrás de si. Dá de cara com Aoi sentado na própria cama, recordando-se da conversa de ambos... Lembrando-se dos toques e... Fica quieto no mesmo lugar por alguns instantes, não sabendo o que dizer ou fazer.

– Bom dia, Yuu... – Sussurra, sua voz saindo ligeiramente rouca. Move-se, caminhando até o moreno, se sentando ao lado dele, ficando de cabeça baixa. Quer conversar, mas... Não sabe por onde começar.

– Você se sente melhor? – Aoi pergunta, lançando um olhar terno em sua direção.

– Sim... Kai-chan me deu remédio de manhã. – Responde, percebendo que ele o olha e passa a fitá-lo também, reconhecendo aquele calor carinhoso em seus olhos, sentindo o coração apertar. – Não tem nada pra me falar?

– Eu tive receio de ter feito você se envolver... De tê-lo levado a confundir seus sentimentos. – Fala olhando para o nada, temendo encará-lo. – Mas o pior foi ver o medo em seus olhos...

Aquele modo de Aoi falar o deixa impaciente e irritado, além de muito ansioso. Tudo bem que ele está confuso, mas... Com o moreno fugindo assim é que o faz querer arrancar os cabelos.

– E agora você quer me culpar? – Levanta-se, irritado, caminhando de um lado para o outro e então parando, fitando o outro. – É claro que eu teria medo, Aoi. Eu não me lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido... Você queria que eu estivesse rindo?

– Não! A culpa não é sua! – Aoi se ergue e segura Uruha pelos braços, forçando-o a encará-lo. – A culpa é minha por fazer isso com você. Quando estava doente e bêbado... Devia ter sido forte e esperado para conversarmos primeiro...

Uruha o olha quando sente seus braços presos pelas mãos fortes de Aoi, fitando dentro dos olhos negros... E ouvir que o moreno se sente culpado, que se acha o responsável por deixá-lo confuso, sem saber se queria ou não, o irrita. Depois de vê-lo aborrecido apenas por causa de uns fanservices mais ousados, como aquele em que o beijou, decidiu que o melhor era se afastar, ficar mais como amigo, menos íntimo do que já foram... E ele veio com aquela entrevista... Com aquela fanfic e...

Como sempre Aoi fica com as meias palavras, o que acaba fazendo com que o interpretem mal, mas nesses assuntos de sentimentos não é muito habilidoso...

– Yuu... – Não entende porque o moreno está sendo tão evasivo, nunca revelando tudo... E isso o deixa inseguro, sem saber como agir.

– Eu sei que você tem medo de algo que nunca sentiu... Do desconhecido... – Fixa-se nos olhos chocolate, decidido a considerar todas as suas demais experiências como inexistentes, pois nenhuma delas tinha amor envolvido. – Eu também nunca experimentei nada assim.

– Seja sincero, Aoi. Você gostou do meu toque? De quando... – Precisa admitir que saber isso se torna essencial para si mesmo. – Me tocou? Gostou de me beijar e fazer... De me levar ao orgasmo?

Após as palavras saírem de sua boca, Uruha sente sua face queimar, e espera não estar tão corado quanto acha que pode estar. Mas... Aquilo é culpa de Aoi! Afinal, por que tinha que ficar daquele jeito, falando meias palavras e o deixando irritado?

– Caramba... É o que eu desejo há muito tempo, mas... – Leva uma das mãos ao rosto irritado do loiro, procurando acalmá-lo. – Não queria que fosse daquele jeito... Queria que você me tocasse plenamente consciente do que faz. Entende?

– Então... – Seu coração falha uma batida ao ouvir aquelas palavras e o toque em seu rosto apenas faz com que o sangue seja bombeado mais rapidamente por todo o seu corpo.

Aoi quer desfazer o estrago de suas ações da noite anterior, mas sabe que é impossível. Não pode apenas apagar o que aconteceu, mas... Há uma maneira... Só precisa que Uruha aceite.

– Então se eu quisesse te tocar agora... Você deixaria? – Uruha indaga, testando o moreno, sua respiração mais acelerada do que o normal.

– Eu aceitaria com todo o prazer, mas não acho que seria o melhor. – Segura o rosto de Uruha com as duas mãos, delicadamente. – Quero que seja muito mais do que sexo entre nós.

– Mas... – Não pode falar mais nada, não quando Aoi segura seu rosto entre as mãos, falando daquela maneira, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte.

O moreno se aproxima, vendo os olhos chocolate se fecharem e o beija com ternura. Sente como esse toque o arrepia, o corpo maior estremecendo quando os lábios se encontram e sendo correspondido. As mãos finas pousam em seus ombros, enquanto enlaça o loiro pela cintura, as respirações de ambos descompassadas quando as bocas se separam, encarando mais uma vez a face corada.

– Eu quero namorar com você... Te conhecer melhor... Além da amizade. – Deseja que ele não interprete mal sua recusa. – O sexo vai surgir quando nós soubermos exatamente o que sentimos um pelo outro.

– Namorar? – Sussurra, piscando os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior ao pensar sobre isso... Ir com calma, sabendo que o teria ali... Que poderiam se beijar e... Seus olhos descem dos dele, para a boca, voltando novamente aos orbes negros. – T-Tá... Então... Vamos namorar...

_   
**Continua...**   
_

**ooOoo**

Sei que este cap 4 vem um pouco atrasado com relação ao prazo que colocamos pra vocês, mas prometo que daqui pra frente as coisas estão um pouquinho mais calmas e atualizaremos com intervalos bem menores. Como eu sei que terminamos o cap anterior de forma extremamente malvada... Aqui matamos a curiosidade de todas as pervas de plantão... Não pensem que nos excluímos dessa categoria... Somos mesmo e com orgulho.

Aviso... O jogo está praticamente terminado e terá cerca de 14 caps. Dedicamos esse capítulo a nossa amada beta **Eri-chan**, a quem agradecemos por todo o incentivo e paciência com duas autoras malucas, por ter apreciado tanto o ponto em que terminamos o anterior.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

02 de Novembro de 2009.

18:17 PM.

**Lady Anúbis e Yume Vy**


	5. Enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SECRET LOVE**

**SECRET LOVE**

**Capítulo V – Enamorados.**

– Namorar? – Shiroyama ouve Takashima perguntar e faz um 'sim' com a cabeça, apressado.

Aoi sabe que talvez esteja frustrando o amado, porém tem certeza de que essa é a melhor decisão, por isso acompanha com ansiedade cada movimento de Uruha, esperando uma resposta, apesar da ansiedade que o consome. Vê os olhos chocolate descerem, mirando sua boca e então ele morder o lábio inferior, pensativo e seu estômago revira louco para saber o que seu loiro vai dizer...

– T-Tá... Então... Vamos namorar... – O guitarrista mais novo responde, pensando nas coisas boas que isso pode trazer.

Um sorriso largo se desenha nos lábios de Aoi, que puxa Uruha mais para si, tomando novamente aquela boca tão deliciosa, beijando-o com paixão e sendo correspondido na mesma empolgação pelo agora 'seu namorado'. Suas línguas se enrolam em uma dança sensual e apenas quando o ar falta em seus pulmões é que ambos encerram o ósculo.

– Yuu... – O loiro sussurra, amolecido nos braços do amado.

– Você me ajuda a arrumar a mala? – Aoi afasta-se ligeiramente, mesmo contrariado, pois sabe que logo Kai estará chamando os dois. – Machuquei a mão.

Gostaria de ficar abraçado por mais tempo, mas prefere estar pronto e deixar pra 'namorar' no ônibus. Toca seus lábios novamente, sentindo o calor e a doçura deles, lamentando que o tempo seja tão curto.

– Ajudo sim e... Você machucou a mão? – A expressão de Uruha muda, ficando sério, segurando as mãos dele, fitando ambas e vendo que a esquerda tem um forte vermelhidão, ficando preocupado na mesma hora.

– Logo vamos ter que sair e ainda estou com a roupa de dormir. – Tenta convencê-lo a separar-se do abraço. – Nem tomei um banho.

– Antes vamos cuidar da sua mão. – Diz, se afastando.

– Não precisa, Uru-chan! – Aoi fala, não querendo preocupá-lo.

Ignorando as palavras de Shiroyama, Takashima vai até a mala, agachando-se e abrindo o zíper, tira um óleo de massagem de lá, voltando para perto de Aoi, puxando-o e fazendo com que se sente na cama, ficando de frente pra ele.

– Ainda bem que não foi a mão direita. Como você está com anel, seria bem pior. – Diz, despejando um pouco de óleo na mão machucada, começando a espalhar delicadamente, com calma, prestando atenção ao que faz para que ele não sinta dor.

– Ai... Ai... – Tenta puxar a mão, mas o loiro a segura com firmeza. – Ai... Está doendo!

– Como você conseguiu se machucar? – Pergunta, continuando a massagem, até fazê-lo erguer mais a mão, subindo e descendo seus dedos do pulso à ponta dos dedos em movimentos repetitivos, lentamente, apertando de modo suave, apenas o necessário para fazer o óleo penetrar na pele, concentrado demais para perceber como a expressão do outro muda.

– Pode parar! – Esses movimentos são inocentes para Uruha, mas sugestivos demais para ele. – Já está melhor... Preciso tomar banho!

– ...? – Uruha pisca e concorda ainda sem entender direito o porquê da reação quase exasperada de Aoi.

Yuu levanta de um pulo, tentando disfarçar o efeito disso sobre si mesmo, caminhando até o banheiro. Sente que deve seguir a idéia de namorarem, mas se ficar excitado toda vez que Kouyou o tocar... Pode deixar-se levar e não quer isso. Abre o chuveiro quente, o frio da rua deixando seu corpo, uma sensação gostosa de conforto substituindo-a. Deixa a água escorrer por suas costas, por seu peito, desligado de todo o restante, pensando apenas na possibilidade de iniciar um relacionamento mais sério com a pessoa que descobriu amar. É muito mais do que ter uma noite com ele...

Sozinho no quarto, Uruha dá de ombros após vê-lo adentrar o banheiro. Suspirando, guarda o óleo e começa a arrumar a mala do moreno, que nem está tão desarrumada assim... Nesse ponto ele é até organizado. Deixa a mala dele sobre a cama, aberta, para que assim o mais velho possa pegar a roupa que quiser para vestir e se deita na própria cama, para descansar.

"_Acho que namorar vai ser muito bom!"_ – Pensa consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos, deitado de bruços.

Sentia-se terrivelmente sozinho há um bom tempo e, tem que confessar para si mesmo, ficou balançado com o que leu, elétrico e... Morde o lábio inferior. É melhor _não pensar_ naquilo agora.

**ooOoo**

Aoi veste a yukata devagar, o corpo ainda levemente úmido, pensando em tudo que está sentindo, no 'território desconhecido' em que está pisando. Pensa em como se enganou quando namorou Kyoko, chegando ao ponto de trocar alianças de compromisso com ela... Mas no fundo, somente conseguia sentir cada vez mais a falta de Uruha, sem entender o porquê e a solidão era inimaginável, um vazio profundo tirando-lhe o sono. Sai do banheiro e vê que seu loirinho está ali, deitado a sua espera, tão lindo como sempre o achou.

– O Kai já apareceu chamando a gente? – Senta na própria cama, separando a roupa que vai usar e fecha a mala.

– Hum? Não... Ainda não. – Responde, se virando na cama, ficando de barriga pra cima, bocejando e se espreguiçando, resmungando pela fisgada incômoda que sente na costela e então se ajeita.

Não se lembra de ter se machucado, mas... Não se lembra de muita coisa da noite anterior mesmo. Passa a mão pelo local dolorido, sentindo que dói mais ao tocar, mas decide não questionar Aoi quanto a isso... Esse clima de 'namoro' entre eles é muito gostoso para estragar com algo assim.

– Sua mão está melhor mesmo? – Indaga, fitando-o, bocejando mais uma vez, suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas.

Takashima não pode evitar. Afinal, o moreno despe à fina yukata e fica nu diante dele, de costas, deixando que veja seu dorso forte, o bumbum bem delineado, as pernas firmes e... Quando se move para vestir a cueca, do seu ponto de vista, Uruha pode ver tudo... _Tudo mesmo_.

– Você está muito bonito, Yuu-chan! – Elogia o loiro, sorrindo ao moreno, que se volta ligeiramente, até ouvir batidas na porta, a voz de Kai se fazendo ouvir do outro lado.

– Vocês estão prontos? – Os dois guitarristas ouvem a pergunta e o moreno fica em silêncio, não tendo a oportunidade de responder ao loiro.

Uruha se levanta lentamente, caminhando até a porta, a abrindo, vendo o sorriso estampado nos lábios do baterista e sorri de volta. Dá passagem a ele, que pára e o fita por alguns instantes.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – Indaga o baterista.

– Com um pouco de sono... – Fala o loiro, erguendo uma sobrancelha, vendo Kai levar a mão a sua testa, medindo a temperatura. – Não se preocupe!

– Hum... Bem... Sua febre está subindo de novo. – Fala Yutaka, deslizando a mão pela bochecha do loiro. – Vamos ter que comprar remédio antes de sairmos...

– A febre voltando? – Aoi se aproxima, sentindo-se relapso por ter esquecido esse detalhe.

Passa o braço por seu ombro trazendo-o para junto de si, notando as bochechas coradas, provavelmente mais por causa da falta de jeito com sua proximidade, do que devido à febre, mas ainda assim fica preocupado, ainda mais tendo sido um erro seu.

– Eu o levo pro ônibus e vou garantir que saia daqui bem agasalhado. – Diz para Kai, que ainda o observa intrigado. – Melhor não ficar andando com ele no vento!

– Yuu... Não precisa de tudo isso. – Uruha diz, sentindo-se uma criança, no entanto, está gostando daqueles cuidados do moreno para consigo.

Shiroyama volta para o quarto, vindo com as duas malas e colocando no corredor para o carregador levar. Pergunta-se por que o baterista permanece parado na porta, mas assim mesmo retorna ao interior do aposento, pegando um pesado casaco seu e o coloca sobre as costas do loiro.

Uruha acompanha com os olhos os movimentos de Aoi, resmungando, por pura birra, quando o casaco é colocado sobre seus ombros, mas apenas morde de leve o lábio inferior, vestindo-o, sentindo o perfume gostoso de Aoi nele.

– Nós não vamos. – Uke olha sério para os dois.

– Como assim não vamos? – Uruha indaga, olhando abismado para Kai, começando a ficar indignado. – Se for por minha causa podem parar. É só febre passageira e podemos continuar muito bem com a turnê.

– Tem certeza? – Aoi olha dele para Kai. – Ele pode piorar com aquele maldito ar condicionado do ônibus.

– É só eu me enrolar, Yuu! – Explica o loiro. – E como está frio lá fora, o ar condicionado vai ser mantido mais alto, então vai ficar mais quente no ônibus.

– Isso é, mas... – Kai ainda não está completamente convencido, intrigado demais com as atitudes do guitarrista moreno.

Shiroyama sente que precisa protegê-lo, impedir que seu erro possa colocar em risco a vida de Uruha. Puxa-o novamente para si, ainda com os olhos do líder da banda sobre ele, mas sem disposição para explicar sua atitude.

– Ok... Deixa que eu cuido dele. – Aoi começa a caminhar, levando o loiro ainda aturdido consigo.

Uruha sente seu rosto esquentar mais uma vez quando Aoi o puxa para si e abaixa timidamente a cabeça, sentindo-se guiado pelo moreno. Apenas faz conforme indicado, caminhando pelo corredor, ainda tendo-o abraçado a si.

Kai dá de ombros, tendo muita coisa a pensar, indo ao quarto de Reita e Ruki para avisar que vão sair. Faz 'ouvidos surdos' para as reclamações do chibi quanto à mudança de horário e logo todos estão em frente ao ônibus.

A temperatura está baixa e inconscientemente Uruha se encolhe contra Aoi, percebendo que está para nevar...

– Acho melhor pegarmos cobertores... – Diz Kai, ao ver Uruha encolhido. – Um dos rapazes do staff já foi comprar o remédio. Por que não entram de uma vez?

Uruha sobe, sentindo Aoi bem atrás de si e, como sempre, vão para os fundos do ônibus, vendo o moreno reclinar as duas poltronas. Os olhos chocolate observam os preparativos do outro, lançando vez ou outra um olhar para os demais, que vão se acomodando alheios ao que os dois fazem. Vê Aoi se sentando recostado à janela, pegar o cobertor e abrir os braços em um chamado mudo para que se deite entre suas pernas, o que timidamente faz, acomodando a cabeça em seu peito, sendo coberto e apertado por aqueles braços fortes.

O moreno sente-o sonolento agora que o remédio começa a fazer efeito. Afaga seus cabelos com carinho, tocando seu rosto com suaves beijos e ouve em resposta gemidinhos baixos e dengosos de Uruha, reconhecendo cada detalhe dele com a ponta dos dedos. Beija seus lábios, sentindo como estão realmente quentes e aperta ainda mais o abraço, desejando tirar-lhe toda a dor, mas sabendo que o descanso é o melhor para ele.

– Uhm... – Uruha suspira com os beijos delicados, relaxando sobre o corpo do outro, sentindo calor... E este calor gostoso não é só por causa da coberta.

Reita, Ruki e Kai apenas observam de longe, achando inusitado tal gesto deles, mas logo o vocalista sorri, vendo que Aoi seguiu seu conselho e isso é bom. A maioria do staff fica sentado mais a frente, Takanori e Akira no meio do ônibus e Uke também, dando mais privacidade aos outros dois.

– Você é um amor, Yuu... – Uruha fala baixinho, fechando os olhos por segundos cada vez mais longos.

– Não sou um amor... Te amo. – Diz em um sussurro, sentindo o corpo dele cada vez mais entregue ao sono, sabendo que talvez não o esteja escutando, mas precisa falar assim mesmo. – E eu sempre vou cuidar de você...

A viagem demoraria umas quatro horas aproximadamente e em menos de vinte minutos o loiro já está adormecido. Aoi o acomoda, sentindo-se feliz demais por tê-lo em seus braços, temendo que isto seja um sonho ou que algo aconteça que possa estragá-lo. Segura firme, sentindo a mão inchar, mas pouco se importando com a dor... Teme perdê-lo de alguma forma e agarra-se a ele com todas as suas forças, porém acaba vencido pelo cansaço, até que também adormece.

Após quase duas horas de viagem o ônibus para a fim de que todos possam lanchar. Uruha acorda um pouco desorientado, assustando-se com a forma como está nos braços de Aoi, mas então sorri, se acalmando. Fica quieto apenas por alguns minutos, mas então se levanta com cuidado para não acordá-lo, querendo ir ao banheiro, mas não o do ônibus, porém, antes de sair, olha-o mais uma vez e...

– Yuu-chan... Eu vou ao banheiro. Fizemos uma parada. – Diz, acariciando o rosto dele, despertando-o suavemente.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Uruha se inclina, dando um selinho em Aoi, vendo-o sorrir e concordar com a cabeça e então se afasta. Caminha rapidamente para a saída, praguejando com o frio que faz fora do ônibus, entrando no restaurante e indo em direção ao banheiro. Não demora muito e logo está voltando para o ônibus.

– Ai que frio! – Reclama, indo para o fundo, querendo apenas sentir o calor de Aoi junto a si de novo.

– Todo mundo desceu pra comer? – Yuu pergunta, estendendo os braços para ele. – Vem aqui... Volta pra mim.

– Sim, eles desceram. – Fala, sorrindo ao ouvir o pedido, não resistindo.

Aoi o acomoda quando volta a sentar, apertando suas costas contra o próprio peito, passando sua mão por sob sua blusa, acariciando a pele macia. Beija sua orelha delicadamente mordiscando-a, continuando com suas carícias suaves e românticas.

Uruha morde o lábio inferior ao sentir a mão de Aoi dentro de sua blusa, acariciando seu abdômen, causando arrepios nele, os músculos se contraindo de leve com o toque e o loiro suspira, molhando os lábios ao ter a orelha mordiscada mais uma vez.

– Que acha de aproveitarmos que estamos sozinhos e namorar um pouco? – Mesmo sabendo que o loiro ainda está febril, não agüenta a tentação.

– Uhmmmm... Eu acho uma ótima idéia! – Sussurra, remexendo-se nos braços dele.

Gosta de compartilhar do calor dele, virando o rosto, procurando-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando lentamente a boca carnuda, relaxando naqueles braços, aproveitando cada vez mais do beijo.

E ser beijado faz o moreno sentir-se mais empolgado, arrebatando a boca deliciosa, enquanto o faz virar e deitar-se sobre ele, os corpos se encaixando, os quadris esfregando-se devagar.

Uruha sente um frio gostoso na barriga ao ser virado de frente para Aoi, seus corpos colados, a coberta os cobrindo, seus quadris naquele contato... Aquele doce roçar... Tudo isso é tão gostoso que não quer que pare.

– Hummm... – Yuu geme baixinho quando aprofunda o beijo, sua língua invadindo a boca do loiro, brincando travessa com a dele. – Você é perfeito...

– Uhmm... Hummmm... – Kouyou geme, estremecendo de leve quando a língua dele provoca a sua, brincando consigo, atiçando seus desejos, deixando-o completamente ofegante com o final do beijo.

O mais velho o puxa mais para si, colocando-o completamente sobre seu corpo, passeando suas mãos pela pele das costas, vendo-o arquear de leve e se arrepiar, estremecendo com o arrepio que isso causa. E aos poucos as mãos ousadas vão descendo, sem nunca deixar de apreciar a expressão deleitosa de Uruha, que morde o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos... E num gesto travesso, acomoda as mãos sobre as nádegas fartas, apertando-as e sorri com a reação surpresa do namorado.

– Aoi-hentai... Fica me provocando... – Uruha sussurra, fingindo-se de bravo.

– Estamos apenas namorando... Não vamos fazer nada. – Fala maroto, mas sabendo que de certa forma Uruha tem razão... A provocação é muito perigosa para ambos.

– Hummm... Eu sei... – Takashima responde baixinho.

No momento seguinte, o loiro move o quadril contra o dele em resposta, lambendo os lábios, se aproximando e tomando os de Aoi em um beijo quente, seus dedos entrelaçando-se aos fios negros, se deixando levar pela sensação gostosa.

Então Yuu sobe as mãos, decidido a mantê-las sobre as costas dele, mas não consegue se conter ao ser tomado em um beijo tórrido, correspondendo, deixando a língua do loiro também brincar com a sua, para ter a sensação de tomar a iniciativa. E essa atitude do namorado o empolga, esfregando-se mais intensamente, sentindo como as ereções logo surgem, deliciosamente pulsando quando roçam uma contra a outra.

Estar assim com Aoi é simplesmente delicioso! Sente as mãos dele viajando por seu corpo, acariciando suas costas e todo aquele roçar simplesmente começa a excitá-lo... E é bom demais ter o moreno roçando em si, alimentando seu desejo, mesmo que saiba que estão dentro de um ônibus e nada podem fazer, mas...

– Ahhh... Posso ficar assim o dia todo... – Sussurra ainda no beijo. – Te provocando dessa forma... Pra te ver maluquinho de tesão...

– Ahmm... O dia todo? – Ofega contra os lábios dele, olhando-o languidamente, os lábios vermelhos pelos beijos trocados. – Huummm... Você não seria mal assim, né Yuuuu... Ficar me provocando... Assim... Gostoso... A viagem toda...?

– Ah, sim... – Volta a beijá-lo, mordiscando-lhe os lábios.

Kouyou ronrona enrouquecido contra os lábios dele, lambendo-os em seguida, remexendo-se para se acomodar melhor, passando uma das pernas para 'fora', deixando-a sobre o quadril dele, suas ereções pressionando uma a outra, até que ouve o som das pessoas entrando no ônibus e pragueja.

– Merda! – Deita a cabeça no ombro de Aoi e fica quietinho, sua mão apertando a blusa dele por debaixo da coberta, até a enfiar sob o tecido, tocando a pele quente, fechando os olhos, não fazendo movimentos suspeitos, apenas seu indicador que contorna o mamilo do moreno...

– Ah... É assim que vai ser, seu safadinho? – Sussurra no ouvido de Uruha. – Também sei provocar.

Uruha ouve o que Aoi fala, mas permanece quieto, apenas sorrindo, percebendo que todos entram no ônibus, se acomodando, rindo e tudo mais. Kai se aproxima, mas parece desistir de fazer qualquer pergunta, pois percebe que os dois devem estar namorando... Principalmente porque sempre que pensa em ir para o fundo do ônibus, Ruki se intromete.

O loiro mantém um sorriso nos lábios, ainda acariciando suavemente sobre e ao redor do mamilo de Aoi, sentindo o ônibus dar a partida e logo eles estão em movimento, todos quietos em seus assentos.

O moreno move-se discretamente sob o corpo quente, procurando disfarçar um sorrisinho maldoso, pois se o loiro continuar com isso vai ser incapaz de segurar um gemido. É extremamente bom, mas muito indiscreto em um ônibus cheio de pessoas. Decide também colocar o namorado em apuros e desce a mão até se colocar entre os dois quadris encaixados, segurando o membro dele ainda teso, apalpando-o de leve, vendo que Uruha congela.

– Yuu... – O nome dele sai em um gemido baixo e as mãos de Uruha vão para os braços do namorado, segurando firme. Sua respiração se descompassa à medida que seu membro se enrijece mais, literalmente na mão de Aoi.

Precisa concordar que Uruha tem razão em agitar-se com seu toque, ele mesmo se excita com a forma como o membro do loiro se enrijece em sua mão e imediatamente teme que a provocação tenha passado dos limites.

– Nã-Não faz isso... – Pede, sua face completamente corada, desconcertado por se sentir tão excitado com apenas um toque, parando de provocar o moreno, olhando-o, deixando que Aoi veja o desejo ali presente.

– Desculpa... – Abraça-o, tentando acalmar a ambos, beijando-lhe a testa com delicadeza. – Exagerei.

Quando os braços fortes envolvem seu corpo, Uruha apenas fecha os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração descompassada que volta ao normal aos poucos, o coração ainda batendo rápido demais, enquanto ele tenta diminuir aquela excitação tão grande... Aquela gama de emoções que permeia todo o seu ser, molhando os lábios que se encontram secos, ainda segurando nos bíceps de Aoi.

– Nã-Não precisa se desculpar... – Sussurra baixinho, os lábios entreabertos, fitando-o longamente.

Aoi traz o rosto bonito até junto do seu, tocando seus lábios mais uma vez... Um toque suave e casto... Uma sensação gostosa de não precisar nada mais do que Uruha em seus braços. E esse sentimento o faz sentir uma segurança que há muito procurava, a constatação de pertencer a alguém, de ser importante para alguém que o escolheu... Mesmo conhecendo seus defeitos e fracassos.

Uruha apenas fecha os olhos, correspondendo placidamente, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro, mas não um calor de excitação e sim de afeto, de carinho! É tão bom sentir aquilo... Aquele sentimento de afeição e amor através do beijo... E ele não tem mais medo. Deita a cabeça no peito de Aoi, ficando quieto, sua respiração mais compassada que antes, apesar de seu corpo não ter se acalmado por completo, porém se sente muito bem ali, junto do moreno, curtindo o calor dele, dos braços ao redor de si.

– Yuu... Nós podemos... Namorar quando chegarmos ao outro hotel? – Indaga, sentindo-se sem jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiando demais por isso. – Eu... Eu queria te tocar e... Sentir seu toque...

– Vamos fazer o que você quiser... – Toca seu rosto com os lábios. – Sem qualquer pressão.

Acomoda-o melhor sobre si, sentindo que o corpo de Uruha ainda está quente demais e teme... Teme que _egoisticamente_ possa estar causando a sua piora. Ouve o loiro suspirar, deliciado com seus carinhos, bem mais calmo graças aos seus gestos amorosos, sorrindo ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e quase ronronar de satisfação.

– Mas agora você precisa descansar... Dorme. – Passa a mão por seus cabelos. – Quero que você melhore... Não faremos nada que possa prejudicá-lo.

– Eu não estou com sono, Yuu... – Fala, sentindo seus cabelos serem acariciados, suspirando com aquele carinho gostoso.

Não acha que vai piorar só porque estão se acariciando ou coisa assim, mas decide não discutir com Aoi sobre isso, ficando quietinho, sentindo os afagos em seus cabelos e... Isso é tão bom que lhe dá sono. E mesmo não querendo, lutando contra por aproximadamente meia hora, Uruha acaba adormecendo, ficando com uma expressão suave como a de uma criança.

**ooOoo**

Depois de um bom tempo velando o sono de Kouyou, Yuu acaba dormindo abraçado a ele. Seus sonhos se enchendo com imagens de felicidade e desejo, passando para as imagens representando as cenas da fanfic, cada uma delas mais quente, mas sendo exatamente uma realidade, não mais a ficção.

E acaba despertando, vendo que chegaram à próxima cidade, da qual nem se lembra do nome no momento. Ainda se sente meio perdido no despertar, sentindo a delícia do contato de Uruha, beijando seu rosto, mas... Percebe que há algo de errado e no mesmo instante não crê que isso tenha acontecido com ele...

"_Não... Só mesmo eu..."_ – Pensa, ainda não acreditando que está todo _molhado_ por causa dos sonhos que teve.

O moreno nota que com o remédio ainda surtindo efeito em seu organismo, Uruha dormiu como uma pedra durante o resto do percurso, mais parecendo um anjinho em seus braços, respirando suave e tranqüilamente, sua face não mais corada, mostrando que está reagindo muito bem ao medicamento.

– Hummm... Yuu... – Sua voz sai baixa e rouca e Uruha se remexe, acomodando-se contra Aoi mais uma vez, mas... Sente algo... Estranho.

– O que foi, amor? – Indaga ao moreno, mordendo os lábios, sem jeito.

Piscando os olhos, o loiro ergue a cabeça, fitando o outro, se mexendo mais uma vez e... Sim, há algo _molhado_ ali, e começa a se sentir envergonhado, afinal, estava tão excitado antes de dormir e...

– Y-Yuu... Desculpa, eu... – Ele não se lembra de ter sonho nenhum, mas com certeza havia tido uma bela ejaculação ali e se sente extremamente envergonhado com isso.

– Fui eu... – Shiroyama diz sem graça, tentando tranqüilizá-lo quanto à autoria da proeza. Seu rosto cora, mesmo não sendo uma coisa comum em si mesmo, tocando a face do loiro, acarinhando-o com muita delicadeza.

Uruha sente o toque suave e fecha momentaneamente os olhos, apreciando o carinho que lhe é feito, beijando a mão dele, sorrindo, encantado com o jeito amoroso com que Aoi age.

– Sonhei com você... Que fazíamos como naquela fanfic... – Observa com ternura os olhos chocolate.

– Oh... – Não sabe bem o que dizer, mas acaba sorrindo, lisonjeado por estar em um sonho de Aoi e... Um sonho tão quente desses, fazendo com que chegasse ao orgasmo assim. Isso só o faz pensar no quanto o deseja.

– E agora? Como saímos assim? – Pergunta Aoi sem ter nenhuma idéia.

– Hum... – Uruha morde o lábio inferior, pensando em como sair e então ergue mais a cabeça, olhando pela janela e... Sorri ao ver que neve cai do lado de fora.

– O que está pensando? – O moreno sorri, vendo que seu loiro teve uma idéia.

– Vamos deixar todos descerem... E aí você desce comigo, enrolado nas cobertas. – Explica, sorrindo, vendo que o staff já tinha descido. – Assim ninguém vai saber o que aconteceu e... Vão achar que é só preocupação com minha febre.

E assim fazem, descendo do ônibus abraçados, Uruha envolvido na coberta. Os dois riem da situação constrangedora, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçada. Notam que o pessoal do staff acha engraçado ver os guitarristas juntos, enrolados no cobertor, mas levando em conta que Uruha estava tendo febre, acabam deixando pra lá, logo subindo para os quartos. Os dois namorados entram no hotel, animados, aproximando-se do grupo, apenas os membros do the GazettE ficando no hall do hotel, terminando de decidir os quartos. São recebidos por Kai, que lhes entrega as chaves do quarto de cada um. Aoi as pega na mão, pára um instante para pensar e as devolve.

– Vamos ficar no mesmo quarto. – Olha diretamente para ele com a maior naturalidade.

– Ah... Se vocês preferem... – Kai diz, até preferindo assim porque o valor é menor.

– E com cama de casal... Por favor. – Aoi fala, categórico, como se nem sequer notasse os olhares de todos sobre ele.

Quando o moreno completa a frase, Kai abre a boca, chocado, vendo Uruha olhando timidamente para o chão, corado, mas com uma expressão que mostra que gosta _muito_ da idéia. Ergue uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorri, vendo Reita e Ruki fazendo o mesmo, o vocalista parecendo que começaria a pular e festejar de tanta alegria a qualquer instante.

– Nós também queremos cama de casal, Kai-chan. – Diz Ruki, adorando a idéia de Aoi.

– Tudo bem... Vou pegar três quartos de casal então... Vocês que sabem... – Kai diz, voltando a falar com a moça da recepção, pegando as chaves e entregando aos respectivos donos. – Vamos?

Aoi segue o tempo todo silencioso, como se pouco lhe importasse a opinião de qualquer pessoa e sua atitude fosse a mais natural. Mantém-se sempre abraçado ao amado, claramente declarando que está com Uruha e ninguém deve se aproximar. Usam um elevador menos utilizado, conforme recomendado pela gerente, logo chegando ao andar, encaminhando-se para o quarto...

Quando eles entram e a porta se fecha, Uruha abraça o moreno com firmeza, deixando a coberta cair, beijando os lábios dele com paixão, colando seus quadris, movendo-os sutilmente. Percebe como sua empolgação deliciosa parece amolecer-lhe as pernas, tendo o beijo quente correspondido, sendo tomado com força em seus braços.

Uruha se delicia ao ter Aoi correspondendo ao seu beijo, ao sentir os braços fortes dele ao redor de seu corpo, apertando, colando-os cada vez mais, até que o ar em seus pulmões acaba, fazendo-os se separarem minimamente, e sua respiração está alterada.

– Desculpe se fui ousado demais. – Aoi fala ainda no beijo. – Não quis te comprometer.

– Hum... Não precisa se desculpar. Somos compromissados, não? – Indaga, sorrindo ao moreno, afagando-lhe os cabelos, dando um selinho em seus lábios fartos. – E... O que você quer fazer agora, Yuu? Tomar banho? Namorar...?

A pergunta faz o moreno parar um minuto para pensar. O que fazer agora que estão sozinhos? Precisa tomar um banho, mas... Namorar é altamente tentador. Olha para a cama de casal com lençóis de seda branca, aparentando serem muito macios. Seu olhar se volta para Uruha e um sorrisinho maroto se abre no instante em que o beija suavemente.

– Vou tomar banho... – Percebe certa decepção nos olhos chocolate.

– Ahhh... – E Uruha faz um esforço tremendo para não emburrar.

– Mas... – A malícia nos olhos negros é indisfarçável. – Não quer me ajudar a tirar a roupa?

– Hã? – Pisca os olhos, um brilho deliciado se fazendo presente nos orbes chocolate. – Quero sim, Yuu...

Sem mais nada dizer, Uruha segura a blusa de Aoi, começando a puxá-lo em direção ao banheiro, caminhando de costas, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo, depositando selinhos nos lábios dele, até chegarem. O loiro sorri, subindo a mão sob a malha do moreno, erguendo-a e tocando a pele dele ao mesmo tempo, até chegar aos mamilos, as palmas de suas mãos roçando neles.

Aoi respirou fundo quando o loiro entrou na brincadeira e assumiu uma atitude safadinha, quase infantil, puxando-o para o banheiro sem deixar de tocar seus lábios. Sua vontade agora é agarrá-lo, mas se contém, deixando-se levar para não estragar a brincadeira.

– Vamos tirar isso, Yuu. – Kouyou diz, livrando-o da blusa, voltando a deslizar as mãos pelo tórax dele, descendo pelo abdômen, colocando os dedos por dentro do cós da calça, brincando ali, até chegar ao botão, abrindo-o...

– Humm... – Cada palavra e ação de Kouyou o excitam, mas se mantém calmo, com uma expressão inocente, mesmo quando o outro abre o zíper de sua calça.

– Sabe, Yuu-chan... Acho que terei que tomar banho também... – Sussurra, manhosamente, descendo lentamente o zíper da calça de Aoi.

– Ah, vai... E você ainda está doentinho? – Espanta-se com o tom de sua própria voz, tão sedutora e doce ao mesmo tempo.

– Hummm... Eu estou, Yuu-chan... – Ronrona com os lábios próximos aos dele, descendo apenas um pouco a calça do moreno, suas mãos apertando-lhe os quadris.

– Então acho que vou ter que te banhar. – Confessa o moreno, sorrindo.

– Uhm... Então me dá banho... Cuida de mim, cuida... – Uruha fala em um tom sensualmente infantil, erguendo os braços, envolvendo o pescoço do moreno, abraçando-o. Deita a cabeça no ombro dele como uma criança carente faria, colando seu quadril ao de Aoi, deixando sua respiração se chocar contra a pele do pescoço dele.

Da mesma forma que Uruha o despira, Aoi passa a mão por sob a blusa grossa que o loiro usa, puxando-a para cima, tocando propositalmente a pele, arrepiando completamente a cútis macia do corpo adorado. E ao libertar a cabeça da gola, toma novamente seus lábios em um beijo ardente, beliscando de leve seus mamilos.

– Uhmm... – Uruha geme dentro do beijo quente dado por Aoi, seu corpo todo arrepiado e gemidos baixinhos escapam quando ele o provoca, apertando seus mamilos, dissipando correntes elétricas por seu corpo.

A respiração de Uruha está ligeiramente descompassada devido à ansiedade e a excitação do momento, seus olhos presos nos dele, arrepios gostosos passeando por sobre sua pele enquanto Aoi apenas se insinua, brincando consigo, atiçando seus desejos cada vez mais...

E em seguida Yuu desce as mãos, chegando ao cós da calça e penetrando os dedos delicadamente por ele, brinca e faz suspense, nunca deixando claro se vai despi-lo ou não. Finalmente abre o zíper, seus dedos travessos escorregando para dentro, tocando o membro teso aparentemente por acidente e sorri ao ouvir o gemido do amado, que morde o lábio inferior. Então o encara diretamente nos olhos em expectativa, descendo a calça devagar, até que a mesma lhe desce pelas pernas e chega ao chão.

As bochechas de Uruha coram em um misto de prazer e timidez, porque ainda não está acostumado com aquilo... Com toda aquela intimidade entre eles, mas ainda assim anseia por tais toques... Tal intimidade.

– Vamos apenas namorar, ok? – Shiroyama fala sério. – Você nunca esteve com outro homem... Vamos com calma pra você ir se sentindo mais seguro.

Uruha o fita, percebendo a preocupação dele.

– Yuu... Só cuida de mim... – Roça seus lábios nos dele, mordiscando o inferior. – Se eu me sentir desconfortável... Vou dizer.

– Uhmm... Você é lindo demais! – Yuu respira fundo. – E eu... Eu... Te adoro...

Uruha leva as mãos ao rosto de Aoi, beijando-o delicadamente, encostando seu corpo, agora nu, no ainda parcialmente vestido do namorado, gemendo baixinho dentro da boca dele ao sentir seus tóraces se tocando, compartilhando calor... E desliza os dedos pelas costas dele, apertando de leve os músculos, arranhando suavemente em seguida.

– Cuida de mim... Me faz carinho... – Pede baixinho, no ouvido dele, lhe mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha. A única coisa que Uruha quer naquele momento é ser amado. Apenas... _Ser amado_ por Aoi!

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Começo minhas notas mais uma vez pedindo desculpas pela demora, tanto nas atualizações como nas respostas aos reviews. Final de ano, problemas e coisas do gênero que todas nós conhecemos bem. Mas agora, tanto eu qto minha co-autora iniciamos uma fase de recuperação e pretendemos atualizar com mais freqüência. Prometo responder todos os reviews, pois há uma profunda gratidão por cada palavra que vcs carinhosamente nos deixam.

E... Não nos matem, pois voltamos a terminar o cap em um momento maldosamente excitante... Gostamos de fazê-las sofrer, não é?

Dedicamos mais esse capítulo a nossa amada beta **Eri-chan**, a quem agradecemos por todo o incentivo e paciência com duas autoras malucas. Te amamos!

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

25 de Janeiro de 2010

08:58 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	6. Entre Carinhos e Cuidados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SECRET LOVE**

**SECRET LOVE**

**Capítulo VI – Entre Carinhos e Cuidados.**

_"Cuida de mim... Me faz carinho..." _

O pedido sussurrado de Uruha causa um arrepio no moreno, principalmente quando este lhe mordisca o lóbulo da orelha.

Delicadamente Aoi o conduz para dentro do box, abrindo o chuveiro quente, beijando-o mais uma vez, sob a água, se deliciando em seus lábios, sentindo a pele macia se arrepiar, passeando com as mãos pelo corpo que treme de excitação.

Uruha estremece mais uma vez ao ser beijado daquele jeito que atiça todos os seus hormônios, arqueando quando sente o aumento de sua libido. É incrível o modo como Aoi o deixa com tão pouco, mas... Ele simplesmente adora! E não tem problema nenhum em admitir isso pra si mesmo.

– Vou cuidar de você, Kou-chan... Ter você dormindo em meus braços a noite toda... – Continua a beijá-lo, mordiscando-lhe os lábios, enquanto aproxima o quadril vestido de sua nudez. – Você é tentador demais, mas... Me contento em dar-lhe prazer, muito mais do que satisfazer o meu.

– Ahm... Ah, Aoi... – Geme baixinho de encontro aos lábios dele, sentindo-se enrijecer mais. Morde o lábio inferior quando o quadril dele pressiona o seu, fazendo sua ereção roçar no tecido da calça do moreno, arrancando-lhe um ofego.

– Humm... – O moreno geme, deliciado com a sensibilidade do loiro.

– Ah, Yuu... Eu quero... Eu quero dar prazer pra você também... – Ronrona no ouvido do moreno, descendo os dedos, colocando-os dentro da roupa dele. Toca-lhe o membro, acariciando suavemente enquanto se deleita com o pescoço de Aoi, a outra mão descendo, puxando a calça para baixo.

– Kou... – A voz de Aoi sai rouca, trêmula, mas permite que Uruha o explore.

– Vamos tirar isso... Eu quero sentir prazer _**com**_ você! – Sussurra.

– Uhmmm... Sim... Eu também quero... – O moreno se vê perdido pela emoção de estar assim com ele, completamente sóbrio e consciente do que deseja.

Uruha retira a mão do membro de Aoi, descendo a calça deste, reparando na ereção do mesmo e quando se livra por completo da peça, morde o lábio inferior em expectativa, abraçando-o, sentindo ambas as ereções se tocarem agora diretamente.

– Ahmmmm... Yuuuuu... – Ondula o quadril, ofegando com o prazer que sente.

E como que tomado por uma força avassaladora, Aoi o empurra de encontro à parede, prensando-o, colocando uma de suas pernas entre as dele, sentindo como esse simples movimento o agita, percebendo todo o corpo do loiro estremecer junto ao seu.

– Aahmmm... Aoi... – Uruha geme, ofegando e se arrepiando quando sente a parede fria em suas costas, remexendo-se nos braços do moreno, principalmente ao sentir a perna de Aoi entre suas coxas, pressionando seu membro, dissipando arrepios gostosos por seu corpo.

– Você é _**todo**_ meu... Só meu... – Toma sua boca, apossando-se dela com voracidade.

Kouyou geme dentro do beijo possessivo, seus dedos se entrelaçando nos fios negros, puxando sensualmente, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado e quando aqueles lábios abandonam os seus, o loiro joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando, quase perdendo o fôlego.

O moreno sorri quando desce as mãos pelo corpo dele, parando nos quadris, movimentando-o de encontro ao seu, esfregando-se sem piedade, delirando com os gemidos profundos que isto provoca.

– Aaaaahmmmmm... Aoi... Ahh... Você quer me... Ah, por Kami... – Uruha segura nos ombros dele, arqueando. Respira cada vez mais forte, agarrado ao moreno, sua expressão mostrando o prazer, bem como o desejo que o consome. Tudo aquilo é excitante demais, algo que o loiro jamais pensara acontecer, ainda mais com ele...

– O que foi, Kou-chan? – Indaga, rouco, fitando os olhos escurecidos do loiro.

– Isso... Isso é pra me... Enlouquecer? – Indaga, mordiscando os lábios cheios, mordendo os próprios em seguida, fechando os olhos ao sentir seu pênis sendo pressionado. – Uhhmmm... Por favor, Yuuuuuu...

– Kou-chan... Você não quer me tocar? – Sussurra sensualmente no ouvido do loiro, excitando-se ainda mais com sua própria ousadia.

– Yuuuu... – Uruha ronrona o nome dele, abrindo os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado, fitando o moreno, se perdendo dentro dos orbes negros que o miram tão intensamente.

E ao mesmo tempo em que deseja o toque de Uruha, leva sua mão até o membro teso dele, segurando delicadamente, mas com firmeza, pressionando-o contra sua palma quente, para depois movimentá-la, friccionando-o... Arrancando gemidos gostosos e repletos de prazer.

– Aahmmmmm... – Um gemido alto escapa de seus lábios, enquanto Uruha arqueia e se remexe, ofegando ao senti-lo massagear seu membro lentamente. Este fica ainda mais rijo... E Aoi está apenas começando a tocá-lo!

– Está gostoso? – O moreno indaga, sedutor.

– Yuu... Ah, Yuu... Haaaiii... – Uruha leva uma das mãos à nuca dele, puxando-o para um beijo desesperado.

Aoi corresponde na mesma intensidade, deliciando-se com aquela boca maravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo Uruha desce a mão direita, envolvendo o membro do moreno, começando a fazer movimentos de sobe e desce, sem abandonar os lábios fartos. O guitarrista mais velho deixa escapar um gemido abafado, enquanto sente os dedos longos acariciando sua glande, para então voltar a dar atenção à extensão do pênis rijo.

– Por Kami, Uru... – Aoi ofega, delirando com as carícias do loiro.

– Hummm... Me diz, Yuu... Como você gosta? – Sussurra-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sedutor.

– Eu gosto do jeito que você fizer... Hummmm... – Diz, a voz rouca de prazer.

– Ah, Yuu... – Kouyou geme, mordendo o lábio inferior, sabendo que para Aoi, seria muito mais prazeroso fazer com a boca, porém nunca fez aquilo...

– O que me importa é que... É com você... – Aoi revela, sensual e docemente, sorrindo ao ver a expressão encantada e derretida de Uruha.

– Ahmmm... Mas... Mas se você quiser, eu... Ahm... Posso tentar... Com a boca... – Uruha continua a tocar Aoi, apertando de leve o membro dele, acariciando-o, tentando proporcionar mais prazer, gemendo e estremecendo com a forma com que o moreno o toca, concentrando-se em sua glande, perdendo-se no que faz.

– Uhmmmmm... – Aoi geme só de _pensar_ na possibilidade.

Os movimentos lânguidos do moreno vão se intensificando, subindo e descendo, massageando a glande macia, circulando-a, concentrando-se em seu centro, para depois tomar o pênis por completo mais uma vez, sentindo como este pulsa de prazer. Tomado de loucura, Aoi o pressiona ainda mais na parede, erguendo uma das pernas de Uruha, colocando-a para cima, a posição expondo seus testículos, que a mão dele toma com paixão.

– Aaaahhhmmmm... Aooooiii... – Joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando e se contorcendo... E saber que é Yuu ali, o tocando daquela forma, apenas o deixa mais excitado... Mais enlouquecido.

– Você quer que eu faça assim...? – Delicia-se ao beijá-lo com ardor. - Humm...

– Uhmmm... Hummmm... – Uruha geme dentro da boca carnuda, afastando seus lábios quando o ar falta em seus pulmões, ainda tocando-o com suavidade, arfando.

– Uhmmm... Como você é delicioso! – Aoi lambe os lábios de Uruha, sentindo um prazer fora do comum só por tocá-lo... Só por deixá-lo assim, tão louco de prazer.

– Ahhm... Yuu... Assim... Assim eu não consigo me concentrar direito e... Uhmmm... Eu quero... Quero te dar prazer... – Kouyou geme, enrouquecido, fechando os olhos devido à intensa carga de prazer.

– Você é o meu prazer, Kouyou! – Explora a boca macia com ânsia, mordendo e sugando os lábios, sentindo como eles vão ficando cada vez mais sensíveis.

Cada palavra de Shiroyama, somadas aos toques, deixam Uruha a ponto de perder o controle, correspondendo ao beijo quente, gemendo dentro da boca deliciosa... Deixa o pênis do moreno e o abraça, mordendo-lhe o ombro como se este gesto pudesse ajudá-lo a se concentrar.

E os movimentos da mão de Aoi, ora nos testículos, ora no pênis úmido de prazer, vão se tornando cada vez mais intensos, rápidos e audaciosos. E a outra mão solta à perna erguida, que permanece colada ao seu quadril, passeando pela coxa e nádegas, apertando-as e se satisfazendo com sua maciez.

– Aahmmm... Aooiiii... – Uruha joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando e se arrepiando com os carinhos que recebe, seu corpo se contraindo. Ondula o quadril contra o do moreno, fazendo ambos os membros se roçarem, sabendo que se aquilo continuar, ele acabará gozando.

– Mas se você quiser me experimentar... – Yuu diz sedutoramente, após quase levar Kouyou à loucura.

– Uhmmm... – Os orbes chocolates se abrem ao ouvir aquelas palavras, curiosidade e desejo se mesclando em seu ser.

Sem pensar muito, Uruha retira a perna da cintura de Aoi, abraçando-o e se virando com ele, deixando-o recostado à parede. Os olhos negros se fixam na face corada do loiro, sorrindo para mostrar que está tudo bem e que pode fazer o que desejar... O que tiver vontade.

– Então eu... Vou te provar... – Kouyou diz, excitado, apesar de se sentir um pouco inseguro.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Uruha desce pelo corpo dele, se ajoelhando, sentindo a água escorrendo por suas costas. De forma lenta seus dedos envolvem o pênis rijo e os lábios se aproximam até que delicadamente tocam a glande úmida.

E aquele toque leva Aoi à loucura! O moreno fecha os olhos e joga a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, se segurando aos cabelos loiros para não aprofundar-se de vez no prazer, temendo não conseguir voltar.

– Humm... – Ele geme ao sentir os dedos do moreno em seus cabelos e isso o instiga mais. Kouyou apenas suga-lhe a glande, sentindo o gosto característico da excitação de Yuu, bem como o cheiro, então seus dedos acariciam a base, enquanto rodopia com a língua sobre a cabeça pulsante.

– Isso... Ahhhhh... – Por mais que não queira perder o controle, segura delicadamente a cabeça loira, orientando-a. – Que... Delícia... Hummm...

– Ahm... Aoi... – Uruha sussurra baixinho, engolindo até metade do membro, começando a mover a cabeça para frente e para trás, seguindo a orientação das mãos do moreno, aprofundando cada vez mais o ato, adorando as reações que arranca dele.

– Uru... – Aoi arqueia, mordendo os lábios com a delícia que é sentir a boca dele naquela parte de seu corpo.

– Huumm... Hummm... – Geme, deixando o som reverberar no pênis de Aoi, seus dedos da mão esquerda se direcionando aos testículos, acariciando-os.

As sensações que a boca deliciosa provocam levam Aoi à proximidade do orgasmo, apesar de não desejar em absoluto que isso acabe... Não neste momento em que os olhos chocolates o encaram carinhosos, enquanto continua a dar-lhe prazer. E saber que Uruha nunca fez isso antes... Que enfrenta a natural aversão que a novidade pode causar... O loiro entrega-se às sensações sem aquela expressão de medo de antes, totalmente seguro de que é isto que deseja. E tal fato só o deixa mais deliciado!

Takashima jamais imaginou que fosse se sentir bem fazendo aquilo, ou talvez só se sente assim porque está fazendo em Aoi. Ainda acha o gosto ligeiramente estranho, mas não é tão diferente de se fazer isso com uma mulher, ignorando os contornos anatômicos, claro. Mantém o olhar nele, gostando do que vê... Se deliciando com o prazer claramente expresso naqueles orbes negros, que só servem como combustível para seu próprio deleite.

– Eu vou... Ahhhh... – Observa o rosto lindo que o encara. – Vou entender se você... Não... Hummm...

– Uhmmm... Só goze gostoso na minha boca, Yuu... – Ronrona sensualmente Uruha, voltando a sugá-lo, agora mais intensamente, se concentrando na glande, ansiando vê-lo se perder nesse êxtase.

– Só você... Hummm... Faz eu... Me sentir assim... – Seus olhos se enchem de ternura, mas que logo se esvai, dando lugar ao prazer imenso que se apossa de todo o seu ser. – Eu... Ahhhhhhmmm...

E o gozo vem com força, fazendo seu corpo todo tremer, a visão escurecendo e as pernas perdendo a força, quase caindo. Mesmo que já tivesse estado com outros antes, mesmo negando tal fato por temer que o loiro o considerasse leviano, jamais Yuu sentiu um êxtase tão extremo, as reações físicas exacerbadas pela visão deliciosa do loiro se lambuzando todo.

Ao sentir o prazer de Aoi inundar sua boca, Uruha estremece, os jatos fortes chegam contra sua garganta, tentando não engasgar com isso, se atrapalhando todo. No entanto continua a sugá-lo, deixando escapar filetes de sêmen por entre seus lábios, abandonando o membro dele quando sente que precisa respirar, ligeiramente perdido, mas sua mão ainda o masturbando...

Aoi nota que o loiro tenta demonstrar que aprecia, mesmo que saiba que na primeira vez isto é extremamente 'diferente'. Leva as mãos à face radiante, admirando cada detalhe daquela pele delicada, da boca tentadora e dos olhos infantis. Adora-o ainda mais por tudo que enfrenta para estar ali, dando-lhe prazer, pois o medo pode ser nosso maior inimigo... E muitos não conseguem enfrentá-lo como Kouyou o faz agora.

– Yuu... – Uruha engole o sêmen que ainda tem na boca, lambendo os lábios.

– Te amo... – Aoi diz, ajudando-o a erguer-se, tomando seus lábios.

Antes que Takashima possa pensar em falar qualquer coisa é beijado... E aquele beijo é quente, fazendo-o gemer dentro da boca deliciosa de Aoi, apertando o corpo contra o dele, roçando seu membro rijo contra a pélvis do namorado, parando o ósculo apenas quando o ar falta em seus pulmões, totalmente arfante.

– Aoi, eu... Hum... Você... Você gostou? – Sussurra no ouvido dele, ofegante.

– Adorei! – Nada mais diz, voltando a tomar a boca apetitosa.

– Uhmmm... – Uruha geme dentro do beijo, entregue.

Sua mão envolve o pênis que roça em seu corpo, sentindo como a excitação já o umedeceu completamente, deslizando com vigor por ele todo, deixando que sua mão o possua, que o massageie com vontade. Esse ser tão belo é seu e deseja que chegue ao ápice do orgasmo como já chegou. Dar-lhe prazer se torna sua meta e seu corpo todo bolina no dele, enquanto a mão trabalha em seu membro.

O corpo de Uruha estremece inteiro, seu pênis pulsando entre os dedos dele, que o acariciam gentilmente, mas com força o suficiente para quase arrancar-lhe a sanidade, percebendo como Aoi roça em todo o seu corpo, deixando-o em chamas, se agarrando a ele com desespero, gemendo e ofegando.

– Aahmm... Yuu... – Morde o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar, mirando aquela boca carnuda, delineada e... Aquilo lhe dá uma vontade...

– Goza pra mim... – Sussurra com uma doce voz rouca. – Quero provar seu sabor novamente.

– Uhmmm... Então... Então deixa eu sentir essa sua boca gostosa, deixa... Ahmm... Deixa eu... Me derreter dentro... Humm... Dela... – Pede, ofegante, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Aoi, se controlando para não gozar com a carícia que a mão dele emprega em seu membro.

E sem demorar Aoi obedece ao pedido, antes que a loucura do momento o faça perder a oportunidade de tomá-lo mais uma vez. Percebe como a expectativa toma conta de Uruha ao recostá-lo à parede novamente, ajoelhando-se... E a respiração do loiro se acelera só por pensar _naquela_ boca em contato com seu membro, sugando-o... Então o moreno se apossa do membro que lateja a sua espera, envolvendo-o entre seus lábios, desejando-o como jamais desejou alguém antes! E senti-lo derreter-se em sua boca é uma delícia que quer experimentar... _Mais uma vez_.

– Aaahhhhhhhh... Aoooooooiiii... – Uruha joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando, seu quadril indo para frente sem que possa evitar, levando uma das mãos aos longos fios negros, segurando-se neles, como se isso pudesse ancorá-lo a realidade.

– Hummm... – Aoi geme de prazer ao sentir aqueles leves puxões em seus cabelos, ao sentir como ele ondula o quadril contra sua boca, necessitado.

– Aahm... Yuu... Hummm... – O loiro sente o corpo tremer mais forte, seu baixo-ventre pulsando.

Uruha abre mais as pernas, para melhor se apoiar, temendo ir ao chão com a gama forte de sensações e emoções que Aoi lhe proporciona. Por mais que evite, é impossível para o loiro não chegar ao clímax tendo aquela boca deliciosa em si, sugando com tanto afinco. As mãos dele estão em seus quadris, lhe dando apoio, enquanto os lábios pressionam mais seu membro, chupando-o com uma destreza que ele mesmo ainda não tem.

– Uhhmmm... Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... – Os músculos de seu abdômen se contraem, seu baixo-ventre pulsa e Uruha chega ao orgasmo, se derretendo dentro daquela boca deliciosa e indecente, gemendo e estremecendo em espasmos fortes, perdido nas sensações que Aoi lhe proporciona.

O moreno se delicia com a sensação do sêmen sobre sua língua, escorrendo por sua garganta e sorvendo-o, aproveitando cada gota do sabor de Uruha, em um êxtase de prazer imenso. Nem um pouco lhe escapa, voltando os olhos para o loiro e após o provar todo, se levanta devagar.

Uruha se mantém de olhos fechados enquanto tem uma vaga noção de que Aoi se move, se erguendo. Percebe-se enlaçado pela cintura e lentamente abre os orbes chocolates, vendo a face satisfeita do outro, que se aproxima mais de si.

– Uhm... – Geme com o beijo que recebe, abraçando-o, ainda amolecido em seus braços.

– Sinta... Esse é o seu gosto... E sou viciado nele. – Aoi fala enquanto o beija com paixão. Abraça-o forte, sentindo como esse simples gesto de carinho o afeta e decide que já não pode perdê-lo se quiser se manter são.

O loiro fica no abraço do outro, quase ronronando quando Aoi lhe faz carinhos nas costas e cabelos, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando enlevado. É simplesmente maravilhoso estar daquela forma com ele e não há como se enganar mais... Anseia e quer aquilo mais do que nunca e cogita a idéia de ter mais... Mais dele nessa noite.

– Que acha de descansarmos um pouco? – O moreno sorri quando afaga seu cabelo, ainda no calor do abraço. – Vamos ter um show...

– Hum... – Ainda de olhos fechados, pensa um pouco. Sente-se amolecido e apesar de saber que pode seguir em frente, se lembra de que até a poucas horas tinha febre e não quer que Aoi se sinta mal caso volte a ficar febril. – Acho uma boa idéia...

Com isso em mente, afasta-se apenas um pouco, olhando-o nos olhos. Ergue a mão, tocando a face do namorado, acariciando-lhe suavemente, sorrindo para Aoi, se derretendo por vê-lo apreciar seu gesto de carinho, mostrando-se tão necessitado de si. Dá-lhe um selinho e pega a esponja, colocando sabonete líquido, passando pelo corpo dele.

– Então é melhor nos lavarmos e... Nos deitar. – Diz, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eles começam efetivamente o banho, lavando um ao outro com cuidado, trocando pequenas carícias, ambos sorrindo, satisfeitos. Aoi sai do chuveiro depois dos dois terem se banhado, puxando Uruha pela mão, envolvendo-o na toalha, deixando o banheiro e o parando diante da cama.

Antes mesmo que o loiro possa fazer qualquer coisa, o moreno se move, simplesmente começando a enxugá-lo, secando devagar seus cabelos, braços, descendo pelos quadris e pernas... E Uruha aprecia todos aqueles cuidados para consigo, vendo-o se ajoelhar a sua frente, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior.

– Você aceita ser meu namorado? – Segura as mãos finas com carinho. – Quero ser seu por completo... Seu escravo...

– Hum? Achei que... Já estivéssemos namorando. – Sorri para o moreno, encantado, gostando de sentir suas mãos entre as dele. – Você não precisa ser meu escravo... Eu te quero como _meu namorado_... _**Meu amor**_, apenas.

Shiroyama se ergue e o segura pela cintura, trazendo-o para si e tomando seus lábios em um beijo tórrido, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços. E se empolga ao sentir Uruha se agarrar a ele, correspondendo com fervor ao beijo quente, se apertando contra seu corpo até que o ar falte em seus pulmões. Ama-o e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, sendo arrebatado por uma sensação que até dói por dentro, como se amar Kouyou estivesse tão entranhado dentro de si que poderia morrer.

– Uhmmmm... Yuuuuu... Se você ficar me beijando assim... Eu vou querer sentir você... Mais... _Muito_ mais! – Sussurra, lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dele, apertando seu corpo contra o de Aoi.

– Sei disso... Precisamos descansar para o show. – Afasta-se um pouco, tocando o rosto do loiro. – Mas é difícil demais!

Uruha sorri com aquelas palavras, vendo Aoi se afastar, observando-o atentamente, enquanto termina de se enxugar, indo até sua mala e pegando lá uma roupa, vestindo a boxer, uma calça de moletom e uma blusa.

Aoi enrola uma toalha na própria cintura, enquanto seca o cabelo com uma toalha de rosto, caminhando até sua mala e procurando alguma roupa pra usar. Sente frio, mas o que o incomoda mais é a dor na mão e quando tenta abrir o fecho percebe como ela está roxa e inchada, mal conseguindo mover os dedos.

– Que droga! – Evita que Uruha veja o estado em que ela está... Se já não percebeu.

– Yuu... – Se aproxima do moreno, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, pegando-o pelo pulso, olhando a mão do outro. – Sabia que estava péssima...

Faz Aoi se sentar na cama, indo a mala dele, abrindo e retirando de lá a roupa que sabe que o moreno gosta de usar pra dormir. Vai até ele e o ajuda a se vestir com cuidado, para que não sinta frio, e só então segura a mão dele de novo, sempre com delicadeza, vendo o estrago.

– Acho melhor passarmos um gel pra dor e enfaixar sua mão. E claro... Você vai tomar um remédio. – Fala, deslizando os dedos levemente por sobre a pele roxa. – Como você se feriu?

– Sou um idiota. – Sorri para ele, apesar da dor que sente. – E idiotas fazem coisas estúpidas!

Uruha não está satisfeito com aquela resposta de Aoi, mas percebe que ele não quer falar no momento. Vai até sua mala, pegando um remédio, bem como faixas e volta para perto do moreno.

Aoi percebe que o loiro não encara a situação como uma brincadeira, porém não quer dizer a verdade, refugiando-se em mais uma de suas gracinhas para evitar perguntas. Olha atentamente para os dedos e logo surge a preocupação com o show e com a dificuldade para tocar a guitarra desse jeito.

– Vai precisar de cuidados, talvez amanhã já esteja um pouco melhor. – Diz, sério e começa a passar uma pomada na mão de Aoi, massageando de leve, então enfaixa com cuidado para não causar dor.

– ...! – Aoi apenas o observa, não sabendo o que falar, mas admirado pelo jeito cuidadoso dele consigo.

– Tome esse remédio. Vai aliviar a dor. – Diz, enquanto pega a escova para pentear os cabelos de Aoi, fazendo tal coisa com todo jeito e delicadeza do mundo.

– Dessa vez eu exagerei, não é? – Observa Uruha escovando seu cabelo. – O Kai vai me matar!

– Relaxa... Eu cubro seus solos. – Fala, sorrindo delicadamente. – Deita.

– Você que está doente e eu que sou cercado de tantos cuidados? – Fala, mas agindo conforme o desejo do namorado.

– Você já cuidou de mim o suficiente, Yuu. – Fala, sorrindo, vendo o outro fazer o que havia pedido, rapidamente estendendo as cobertas.

Aoi se ajeita na cama, ficando mais confortável, apesar de ainda descrente de que teve coragem de pedir uma cama de casal. Isso seria um prato cheio para os tablóides, mas... Pouco se importa. Para ele a delícia de deitar-se ao lado de Uruha e acomodar-se a seu corpo... Esse é o paraíso!

– Vamos dormir abraçadinhos. – Puxa o corpo delgado para junto de si. – Estou com frio.

Uruha se deita ao lado dele, se aproximando mais, sorrindo com aquele pedido. Fica bem coladinho a ele, tendo o cuidado de deixar a mão machucada sobre seu corpo, de modo a poder descansar.

– Logo você vai estar quentinho, Yuu. – Sussurra, distribuindo vários beijinhos nos lábios dele, abraçando-o e acariciando-lhe as costas. – Vamos dormir...

**ooOoo**

Quando Aoi desperta e olha para o relógio na cabeceira é incapaz de acreditar que os dois conseguiram dormir tão pesado até a essa hora. Tinha certeza que acabariam acordando ao longo da noite e a brincadeira se intensificaria.

"_Mas também! Depois de tanta coisa num dia só..." _– Pensa, movendo-se levemente a fim de não acordar o loiro.

A mão ainda lhe dói, bastante inchada e vermelha, e pela primeira vez desde que socou a parede, percebe que corre o risco de não conseguir tocar no live dessa noite... Mas isso está fora de cogitação, então a solução é disfarçar a situação para que Kai não perceba seu estado. Levanta-se devagar e procura em silêncio um par de luvas em sua mala.

Uruha continua dormindo profundamente, nem sequer notando que Aoi se levanta. Apenas se vira para o outro lado, se enrolando mais nas cobertas, gemendo e choramingando baixinho, até ficar satisfeito com o edredom e se silenciar.

Aoi o fita por um segundo. Sabe que se Uruha notar, também vai impedi-lo de tocar, mas não consegue conceber um show em que fique apenas observando. Veste-se com uma roupa quente, devido ao frio que parece mais forte lá fora, deixando as luvas por último. Precisam descer logo, pois há muita coisa a fazer, então anda até a cama e se senta na beirada, se curvando, beijando com delicadeza os lábios do loiro.

– Hum... – Uruha resmunga quando é beijado, se mexendo na cama, virando todo para o lado de Aoi, começando a apalpar o colchão, 'achando-o' e puxando para si. – Está frio, Yuu... Me aperta.

Aoi se deita ao lado dele, ainda sobre as cobertas, aconchegando o corpo do outro junto do seu, o envolvendo em seus braços. Vê o loiro se encolher todinho, realmente sentindo frio, puxando-o com mais ênfase, querendo que fique o mais pertinho de si quanto fosse possível, ainda dormindo. Sorri, percebendo que a expressão de Uruha ligeiramente franzida se suaviza com o passar dos minutos.

Kouyou suspira, satisfeito por senti-lo deitar ao seu lado, ficando quietinho, se aquecendo, mas não é um calor que se refere à temperatura corporal, é algo no peito, em seu coração... E ele gosta da sensação. E isso o faz ter a certeza de que fez a coisa certa!

– Hum... Fica aqui comigo... – Fala manhoso, sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Seria ótimo poder ficar o dia todo abraçadinho debaixo do cobertor, mas... – Tira os fios dourados que caem sobre o rosto ainda semi-adormecido. – Temos show e o Kai deve estar nos esperando para o café da manhã.

– Ahm... O live... – Uruha sussurra, abrindo os olhos, se virando dentro do abraço do namorado, olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto passa a mão pelo rosto.

Apesar de implícita a tensão do momento, pois Aoi sabe muito bem o que Uruha vai dizer, o carinho entre eles é tão doce! O moreno beija-lhe os lábios com terna delicadeza, apertando com suavidade o corpo bonito e tão seu.

– Mas, Yuu... Não sabemos se vai dar pra fazer o show. – Diz, segurando delicadamente a mão dele, a machucada. – Não quando sua mão está tão inchada.

O moreno reage instintivamente, puxando a mão com força, mesmo que não tenha nenhuma intenção de ser brusco. Tocar para ele é como respirar e não consegue conceber a idéia de se ver impedido de fazê-lo. Senta na cama, evitando o olhar assustado de Uruha, olhando apenas para sua mão, imaginando formas de tocar assim mesmo.

Takashima se assusta com aquele gesto bruto, se sentando na cama quando ele lhe vira as costas, olhando-o longamente, seu semblante ficando sério. Está preocupado com ele e espera piamente que não seja tão intransigente.

– Eu vou tocar... De qualquer jeito. – Sua voz soa entristecida. – Eu preciso...

– Não estou dizendo pra você não tocar, Aoi. Eu estou preocupado com você. – Fala seriamente, qualquer vestígio de sono sumindo por completo. – Se você quer tentar tocar... Até porque não dá pra cancelar em cima da hora... **NÓS** vamos pedir uma opinião médica, para que você possa ter todo o apoio que precisa.

E dizendo isso, Uruha se levanta da cama, caminhando ao redor dela até parar na frente de Aoi, fitando-o seriamente, deixando claro que não vai aceitar um 'não' como resposta ou qualquer outra desculpa.

Os olhos negros se erguem, encarando o rosto sério e incisivo do loiro a sua frente. Nunca imaginou vê-lo assim tão decidido, não vislumbrando qualquer sinal de que cederia de sua decisão.

– Eu vou tomar um banho bem rápido e vamos juntos descer, falar com o Kai e ver o médico, certo? – Indaga, parado com as mãos na cintura. – Depois disso faremos o tratamento necessário para que você possa tocar e terminamos os ajustes deste live.

Se o caso fosse outro, estaria orgulhoso da atitude corajosa dele, mas sendo ele o alvo daqueles chocolates cheios de autoridade... Sente-se intimidado. Então apenas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, incapaz de responder de outra forma. Continua ali observando a mão, sabendo como Kai vai reagir, temendo que um médico simplesmente vá dizer que não pode tocar e essa possibilidade faz seu estômago retorcer.

– Ótimo! Acho que nos entendemos. – Diz, virando as costas, pegando uma toalha e entrando no banheiro.

Conforme prometido, Uruha não demora, tomando um banho rápido, evitando molhar os cabelos, aproveitando pra fazer sua higiene matinal. Fecha a ducha e começa a se enxugar, praguejando por ter esquecido a roupa, então apenas se enrola na toalha e sai do banheiro, vendo que Aoi ainda está no quarto.

– Bom menino! – Brinca Uruha, se aproxima dele com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, se inclinando e beijando os lábios fartos do moreno, até se acomodar no colo dele, a toalha quase abrindo.

– Uru... – Aoi coloca sua melhor carinha de cachorrinho sem dono no rosto, tentando assim convencê-lo a não falar nada a Kai.

– Hummm... Acho que agora temos que cuidar de você, ne... – Sussurra, lambendo os lábios de Aoi, ignorando a expressão de 'guitarrista abandonado'. – E não tenha medo... Vamos ver um jeito de você tocar, mas sem se prejudicar...

– Você é malvado, sabia? – Aoi quer manter a cara fechada, mas não consegue impedir a tentação de abraçá-lo, deixando uma das mãos escorregar para dentro da toalha.

– Por que eu sou malvado, Yuu? – Pergunta, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, fitando-o curioso, mas sua respiração falha ao sentir a mão dele subindo por entre suas pernas, acariciando a parte interna de sua coxa. – Y-Yuu...

– Fica me provocando bem na hora em que não podemos... – Sussurra o moreno, tentando não agarrá-lo ali, naquele momento, mas é complicado resistir.

Shiroyama aproxima-se dos cabelos perfumados, aspirando o aroma delicioso da pele macia, desejando mordê-lo ou beijá-lo, mas sabendo que Kai estará na porta a qualquer instante para buscá-los. Então se limita a tomar sua boca, apesar de continuar a tocá-lo mais intimamente, claramente para provocá-lo.

Uruha o vê se aproximando e não resiste... Correspondendo ao beijo, apertando os ombros do moreno, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos fios negros, sentindo um frio subir por sua coluna ao senti-lo acariciando ainda mais, subindo os dedos até quase chegar a sua virilha e pênis, fazendo-o ofegar.

– Gostoso... – Toca de leve a virilha do loiro, sentindo-o estremecer. – Queria mais...

– Humm... Aoi... – Geme baixinho, sua face corada.

– Hehe... Também sei ser mau... – Diz em meio ao beijo.

– Você é malvado, Yuu! Eu só queria te ajudar e animar e você fica fazendo isso... – Fala e lhe dá um soquinho, fazendo bico.

Levanta-se do colo dele, prendendo a toalha com mais força em sua cintura, respirando fundo para se controlar, tentando reorganizar os pensamentos...

Aoi nem sabe o que fazer, pois sente vontade de rir da maldade que fez ao loiro, meio sádico, mas também não sai ileso da brincadeira. Gostaria de puxá-lo de volta para a cama e beijar aquela boca de forma frenética, além de abusar dele um pouco... Bom... Talvez mais do que um pouco.

– Ahhh... Vem aqui... – Mas antes que possa se empolgar com a brincadeira ouve as batidas na porta e a voz de Kai os chamando para sair. – Que droga! Melhor você se vestir.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo de _**Secret Love**_! 8D

Apesar da demora, saibam que jamais abandonaremos essa fanfic. Ela é especial para nós e seguiremos com ela até o fim. Aliás... É provável que Secret tenha aproximadamente 15 capítulos, então tenham paciência e continuem acompanhando essa pequena saga. Rsrsrs... Mesmo com problemas de saúde, estamos firmes e fortes para trazer a vocês, leitores, uma história que seja gostosa e divertida de se ler.

Agradecemos a **Pachi Angel**, **QueenRJ**, **Byu-chan**, **Baby in Wonderland**, **Lie-chan**, **Bebe-chan**, **Eri-chan**, **Thamiires** e **Neko Lolita** por deixarem aqui seus comentários. Eles foram muito importantes para a gente e vocês não sabem o QUANTO eles nos incentivam a continuar.

Agora, gostaríamos de saber algo... Percebemos que houve uma pequena queda na quantidade de reviews... Há algo que precisamos melhorar? Ou é a demora nas atualizações? Realmente queremos saber sobre isso, pois notamos que o último capítulo teve menos comentários. A opinião de vcs é muito importante para nós.

Desde já agradecemos aos que leram e pedimos que, _por favor_, deixem seus comentários se puderem. Saibam que vocês vão apenas incentivar e alegrar a essas escritoras que vos escrevem.

Até o próximo capítulo e... Será em breve!

27 de Abril de 2010.

14:14 PM.

**Lady Anúbis e Yume Vy**


	7. Provocações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SECRET LOVE**

**SECRET LOVE**

**Capítulo 07 – Provocações **

Uruha passa a mão nos cabelos, vendo a mala, percebendo que tem que trocar de roupa logo, mas é complicado pensar em que peças escolher devido à eletricidade que _**ainda**_ percorre seu ser, mas suspira fundo e tenta se acalmar, focando-se no que deve.

Aoi levanta de um pulo antes que perca a vontade de sair, começando a temer a reação dos amigos ao verem o estrago em sua mão. Só que não pretende deixar de tocar... Quanto a isso vai bater o pé.

– Deve ser o Kai... – Takashima diz o óbvio por pura frustração, aproximando-se da mala e se abaixando, pegando uma calça jeans e uma blusa justa sem mangas, bem como uma boxer, indo ao banheiro para se trocar.

Yutaka bate mais uma vez na porta, esperando que Aoi atenda e quando o mesmo o faz, sorri para ele. Entra no cômodo, olhando ao redor e vê que Uruha não está por ali, percebendo então que a porta do banheiro está fechada, concluindo que o loiro está se trocando.

– Bom dia, Aoi! Dormiu bem? – Indaga, voltando a fitá-lo.

– Eu estou ótimo! – Diz tentando de alguma forma evitar falar sobre a mão. – Dormi como um anjo!

Aoi nota quando Kouyou deixa o banheiro, torcendo pra ele estar tão apressado que esqueça o assunto que mais teme. Caminha para a porta, botando ainda mais pressa no sempre atrasado loiro, esperando que sua tática dê certo.

– Bom dia, Kai-chan! – Diz Uruha, sorrindo para o moreno de covinhas.

– Bom dia, Uruha! – Kai gosta de ver que ele está de bom humor.

– Vamos, gente! – Yuu já está na porta com a expressão aflita.

Uruha ouve o chamado e percebe na mesma hora que Aoi está com pressa porque quer esconder seu machucado e apenas estreita os olhos, caminhando na direção dele, sendo seguido por Kai.

– Ah, Kai-chan, eu esqueci de dizer... – Pensa se deve ser sincero com o líder da banda, mas teme como Shiroyama pode reagir.

Quando Uruha começa a falar o sangue gela nas veias de Aoi... Ele vai denunciá-lo e com isso estaria totalmente perdido. Tem vontade de avançar sobre seu loiro e calá-lo com um beijo, mas não consegue se mover.

– Eu e Aoi não vamos tomar café aqui... Vamos sair pra resolver umas coisas. – Fala, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Desculpa não ter avisado antes.

– Oh, tudo bem! Só não demorem. – Pede Yutaka.

– Claro! Vamos, Aoi? – Uruha chama, passando pelo moreno, caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Ao ver que o loiro evita estrategicamente o assunto, certo alívio toma conta de Yuu, mas fica claro que Kouyou não deixa margem para que possa fugir do lugar onde pretende levá-lo. E a expressão vitoriosa no rosto lindo ao passar por ele, sabendo que o encurralou irremediavelmente, o provoca ainda mais.

– Você me paga! – Sussurra quando ele passa, sendo seguido de perto por Kai.

Uruha ouve as palavras de Aoi e ergue uma sobrancelha, porém fica em silêncio, descendo de elevador junto com o moreno e Kai, que sai antes, deixando-os sozinhos para irem até o hall de entrada.

– Eu te salvo e é assim que você me agradece? – Uruha cruza os braços, fazendo bico. – Eu devia ter te denunciado pro Kai, isso sim...

– Não fica com essa cara! – Aoi se sente culpado com as palavras dele. – Eu... Você me encurralou... E não gosto disso! Por mim deixava pra ir ao médico quando terminasse a turnê.

– O que você prefere, Aoi? Ir ao médico para que ele veja isso e te passe um remédio correto ou... – Faz uma pausa, fitando-o seriamente, seus olhos mostrando toda a repreensão presente em seu ser. – Que você não cuide do machucado e, provavelmente, não possa continuar tocando no meio do live?

– Não vou parar de tocar no meio do live! – Aoi diz, defendendo-se.

O loiro suspira profundamente, passando a mão nos cabelos, irritado com essa insistência dele em não querer ver o machucado na mão. Isso, em sua opinião, é criancice! E Uruha não consegue segurar as palavras...

– Será que você não percebe que eu estou preocupado com você? Se você não quer ir por si mesmo, faça isso por mim, poxa! – Fala, sentindo-se magoado. – Pense também nos fãs... Eles vão ficar preocupados se você não conseguir tocar... E quanto a todos que pagaram pra ver o show? Acha que ia ser legal eles irem lá pra ver um live de duas horas e o mesmo ter que ser interrompido com trinta minutos ou menos?

E por mais que Aoi não queira, também se fecha, cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao fundo do elevador, emburrado, pois não gosta em nada de médicos e... Muito menos de se sentir pressionado dessa forma. E assim ficam em silêncio até que param no térreo, o loiro saindo apressado, enquanto Yuu enrola para sair, como um garotinho faria ao ser obrigado a fazer algo.

Já fora do prédio, Uruha chama um táxi, vendo-o parar e faz sinal com a cabeça para que Aoi entre, sua expressão séria ainda denunciando o seu desgosto para com a atitude do guitarrista mais velho.

– Se fosse eu que estivesse machucado, Aoi... – Sussurra sério, sentado ao lado dele no banco de trás do veículo. – Você me deixaria tocar sem que um especialista dissesse que seria possível?

– Não. Te levava ao médico... Carregado se fosse preciso! – Sabe que ele está certo, mas teimosamente ainda resiste.

– Então seja um bom menino e me deixe levá-lo pro hospital. – Kouyou fala no mesmo instante, sem deixar de fitá-lo com seriedade.

– Ok... Vamos... – Admite que ele tem razão, mas não pode deixá-lo perceber que o convenceu. – Mas... Eu não vou deixar de tocar, mesmo se ele proibir.

"_Isso é o que veremos."_ – Pensa o loiro, mirando a paisagem do lado de fora do carro.

Se o médico dissesse que seu moreno não pode tocar e Aoi continuasse insistindo, **ELE** se recusaria a tocar, e como a banda não pode se apresentar sem os guitarristas, com Shiroyama machucado, teriam que cancelar o live. Pois não acobertaria isso de forma alguma e com certeza contaria tudo ao Kai.

Dentro do táxi Yuu tenta quebrar o clima ruim que se instalara entre eles, mais por sua própria culpa. Toca a mão de Uruha que está sobre o banco, entre eles, segurando-a firme, um sorriso surgindo no rosto adorado, fazendo-o derreter-se. Faz qualquer coisa por ele, mesmo que não queira e deseja que saiba disso. Carinhosamente passa o dedo de forma delicada pela palma dele, fazendo-o corar, a pele de ambos se arrepiando.

Takashima sente que o toque em sua mão e o carinho gostoso é um disfarçado pedido de desculpas do orgulhoso moreno, então o fita, suavizando mais a expressão. Aquele gesto tão cálido mina sua irritação, mas não sua determinação em cuidar do amado!

**OOO**

Chegam enfim ao hospital e sem demora o loiro paga a corrida, saindo do veículo acompanhado do moreno. Encaminham-se até a recepção, pedindo atendimento e logo são levados para a sala onde o médico os atenderia. Uruha fica em pé, fazendo Aoi se sentar.

O homem examina a mão com cuidado e tira vários raios-X, concluindo que é uma luxação e que uma tala nos dedos é necessária, mas não o proibindo de tocar, embora ache que seria muito complicado.

Apesar do incômodo, a dor diminui, mesmo com um grande inchaço. Porém o pior é a dolorosa injeção de antiinflamatório no bumbum e como uma criança Aoi ameaça fugir, mas Uruha o segura, fazendo-o gemer baixinho, mesmo antes da agulha o furar. Volta no táxi calado, pensando seriamente em como tocar com essa coisa em sua mão, mas não consegue pensar em muitas opções...

Uruha se mantém com uma expressão divertida na face, pois nunca pensou que Aoi tentaria fugir de uma injeção, tendo que segurá-lo e a carinha de criança mimada dele no caminho de volta é simplesmente fofa.

– Espero que tenha ficado feliz. – O moreno fala, fazendo bico. – Depois vou querer beijinhos no local dolorido pra fazer sarar!

– Sim, eu estou feliz porque agora você vai ficar bem! – Fala docemente, se aproximando, sussurrando-lhe baixinho ao ouvido. – Eu beijo, lambo... E faço o que mais você desejar, Yuu...

Afasta-se do namorado, vendo que falta pouco pra chegarem, mas vislumbra um local que chama sua atenção e pede para o motorista parar. Dali para o hotel em que estão hospedados não dá nem dois quarteirões, então podem voltar normalmente a pé. Desce do táxi e se vira para o moreno.

– Vamos tomar café ali, Yuu! Eu quero o bolo que eles vendem! – Seus olhos brilham como os de uma criança.

– Bolo? – Sorri ao ver a expressão gulosa em seus olhos.

– Comi da última vez em que estivemos nessa cidade. Tem um bolo de chocolate delicioso! E a cobertura então... Uhmmm... – Uruha lambe os lábios só de pensar no sabor, caminhando em direção ao estabelecimento.

– Será que vai dar tempo? – Diz isso mais para provocá-lo, sabendo como a gula é um de seus vícios mais adoráveis... Sempre se deliciava ao vê-lo se lambuzar com chantilly ou chocolate. No fundo deseja demais vê-lo comer esse bolo, mas nada é mais fofo do que sua expressão contrariada quando o questiona nestes momentos.

– É claro que vai dar! Por que não daria? – Fala com o moreno, fazendo um biquinho adorável, segurando a mão não machucada de Aoi, puxando-o sem lhe dar tempo de resposta e entra com um lindo sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

O acompanha quieto, apenas observando o entusiasmo do loiro, gostando da mesa afastada onde pode apreciar com privacidade o ritual guloso de Uruha as voltas com a cobertura... Para ele se lambuzar bastante... Sempre o olhava nestes momentos, mesmo antes de começarem a namorar, temendo que os outros notassem como observá-lo lambendo os lábios era excitante demais para Aoi.

– Essa mesa está ótima... – Diz inocentemente, sem sequer imaginar o que pensa o moreno. – Dá última vez que estive aqui, provei e agora preciso provar de novo... Se bem que temos também que tomar um café decente antes ne...

– Pede o que quiser. – Aproxima-se de sua orelha antes de se sentarem. – Fico excitado com você se deliciando com doces.

Quando Aoi sussurra em seu ouvido, Uruha se arrepia e imediatamente sente um calor subindo por seu pescoço e suas bochechas queimarem, denunciando o quão vermelhas devem estar, ficando completamente envergonhado e sem jeito.

Senta-se antes mesmo do loiro, vendo que conseguiu produzir o efeito desejado, mantendo uma expressão maliciosa no rosto ao vê-lo acomodar-se ao seu lado no banco inteiriço, escondendo o rosto detrás do cardápio.

– O... O que eu faço que te deixa... Hum... Assim? – Indaga o loiro, ainda sem fitá-lo, curioso apesar de envergonhado, pensando no que vai pedir, em dúvida entre um sanduíche natural ou uma torta de frango.

Yuu se aproxima mais uma vez, quase encostando os lábios em sua orelha, sorrindo ao ver como essa proximidade o perturba. Uruha estremece, o coração batendo mais rápido e acaba mordendo o lábio inferior ante a ansiedade que o atinge, permanecendo quieto, apenas aguardando que fale, mantendo os olhos no cardápio.

– Gosto de te ver lambuzadinho de cobertura... Lambendo os lábios... – Fala devagar, de forma sensual, quase libidinosa. – Penso em você coberto de chocolate... E eu te lambendo inteirinho.

– Y-Yuu... – As bochechas de Uruha ficam ainda mais vermelhas, enquanto imagina o moreno lambendo-o e se sente tão pervertido ao pensar na cena que deseja sumir dali por um instante.

– Ohayo! Desejam alguma coisa? – Indaga a garçonete, sorrindo amavelmente aos dois e ao ouvir a voz da garota Uruha quase pula no lugar, ficando ainda mais envergonhado.

– Ah... Sanduíche natural, uma porção de batatas fritas, sakê e... Uma torta de chocolate com cobertura dupla! – Dispara, passando a mão no rosto e abaixando mais os olhos, deixando a franja cobrir a face ainda rubra... – E... E você, Yuu?

– Além de você? – Fala com malícia, recostando-se no sofá, parecendo o mais inocente possível.

Percebe como suas palavras assustam a garota, satisfeito com a expressão sem graça dela, segurando-se para não rir. Espreguiça, colocando o braço por sobre o ombro do loiro, trazendo-o mais pra perto de si.

Uruha imediatamente ergue a cabeça, fitando o moreno, surpreso com a resposta dele, sentindo-se corar ainda mais, tentando falar algo, mas simplesmente não consegue. Vê que a menina parece chocada e mais uma vez abaixa a cabeça, desnorteado.

– Y-Yuu? – Sente-se sendo puxado, logo vendo-se preso pelo braço forte e quente do namorado e, por mais que esteja desconcertado, sorri timidamente com aquele gesto tão carinhoso e possessivo.

– Me traz um café. – Aoi sorri para a moça boquiaberta. – Acho que só isso. Cancela o sakê dele e traz um energético... Tem aqueles que são afrodisíacos?

– S-Sim, senhor. – A menina diz, anotando o pedido, um doce rubor bailando em suas bochechas. – Haaai! Tem sim, pedirei para trazerem o mais rápido possível!

Quando ela sai, Uruha dá um soquinho na coxa de Aoi, erguendo a cabeça, fitando-o, ainda corado. Fica em silêncio por uns momentos e então finalmente reúne forças para falar algo.

– Isso foi cruel, Yuuuuuu... – Fala de modo infantil, fazendo um biquinho. – Você fez de propósito só porque segurei você aquela hora não foi?

– Quem? Eu? – Sorri mais uma vez, dessa vez forçando uma inocência falsa. – Estava apenas marcando território... Aquela fulaninha que fique longe de você.

– Mas... Mas ela nem olhou pra mim! – Reclama, fazendo um beicinho, não aceitando aquela resposta. Yuu está se vingando, isso sim, afinal, a menina não o cantou nem o fitou de modo insinuante... Não que ele tenha percebido.

Ele se acomoda no banco, cutucando o pé de Uruha vez ou outra, apenas para provocá-lo. Apesar da mão ainda lhe doer bastante, sente um incrível bom humor, talvez por causa do sedativo que lhe foi aplicado junto com o antiinflamatório... Que provavelmente começa a fazer efeito.

Quando a garçonete volta com o pedido, depositando o café diante dele na mesa, faz sua mais safada expressão, descaradamente colocando uma das pernas sobre as de Kouyou, estrategicamente abrindo as coxas, deixando-se a vista da moça mais do que encabulada.

O loiro percebe que a garçonete chega receosa e ao ver o movimento de Aoi, ficando em uma posição que a deixa ver o membro oculto pela calça justa, mas isso faz uma fagulha de ciúme percorrer seu ser e fica sério.

"_O que ele pensa que está fazendo?"_ – O loiro se pergunta, trazendo o sanduíche natural para perto, bem como o energético.

– Você traria uma fatia desse bolo pra mim, queridinha? – Manda um beijinho pra ela, sorrindo safadamente.

Quando a garota se afasta, Uruha dá um gole na bebida, começando a tomar seu café da manhã, com a expressão séria, não conseguindo esconder sua irritação, que pode ser facilmente notada por seus gestos.

– Não gostei do que você fez, Aoi. – Uruha fala, sem fitá-lo. – Parece que está dando em cima dela...

– Não é isso, seu bobo... – Aproxima-se tanto que praticamente se cola ao corpo do outro, lambendo sua orelha de forma libidinosa. – Gostei de ver a expressão chocada da moça. Mas... A tolinha ainda não viu nada!

– Yuu... – Tenta se encolher, mas não tem como fugir, seu corpo se arrepiando todo ao sentir a língua dele em sua orelha, preocupando-se quando ele disse que 'ela não viu nada'.

Quando a garçonete volta, Aoi continua ali, colado ao loiro como uma ventosa, rindo por dentro ao perceber como a perturbação da pobre adolescente se torna quase pânico. Imagina o que ela está pensando que pretendem fazer se agarrando ali e...

"_Até que não seria uma má idéia... Seria bem excitante!"_ – Assusta-se com o próprio pensamento, já ultrapassando o ponto onde o namoro não passa de masturbar um ao outro, percebendo que precisa ter Uruha por inteiro.

Takashima para de comer um pouco, lambendo os lábios, pois tem aquela boca novamente em sua orelha, a língua brincando, o que lhe causa arrepios pelo corpo todo. Estremece e fica totalmente corado, vendo a garota sair atordoada.

– Y-Yuu... Você está assustando ela... – Sussurra o loiro, se sentindo um pouco temeroso com aquela ousadia do moreno. – E eu também...

– Não fique com medo. – Pede o moreno, beijando carinhosamente o rosto do seu loiro, sentindo que seu tom gentil o fez relaxar um pouco.

Respirando fundo, o loiro termina de comer o sanduíche e tomar o suco, achando-o incrivelmente gostoso e ao terminá-lo, pega enfim o bolo, lambendo os lábios ao olhá-lo. É de chocolate e com muita calda... Com lentidão, Uruha corta um pedaço, colocando na boca, fechando os olhos para degustar aquele sabor delicioso!

– Uhmmmm... É _tão_ booommm! – Geme arrastadamente, retirando devagar a colher da boca, lambendo-a e pega mais um pedaço, fitando o moreno. – Prova o seu, Aoi... Tenho certeza que vai concordar comigo!

Sorrindo, Uruha prova mais um pedaço, lambendo mais uma vez a colher. Pega só um pouco da calda, leva à boca, realmente satisfeito por provar aquele bolo tão gostoso, relaxando e nem se lembrando do que acontece ao redor, pois o lugar onde se sentaram é super calmo nesse horário.

Por mais que pense em comer seu bolo Aoi acaba desistindo. Só consegue se concentrar no loiro apetitoso saboreando o doce com aquela expressão infantil que tanto o excita. Engole em seco ao vê-lo levar o talher à boca, delirando com o sabor, um pouco da calda de chocolate em seu queixo... E ele geme diante de seus olhos, fazendo a ereção começar a incomodá-lo. Ajeita-se melhor na cadeira para disfarçá-la, mas a colher sendo lambida de forma tão sensual o faz suspirar! Como alguém pode ser tão sedutor sem ao menos perceber?

– Se você continuar a fazer isso... Te devoro todinho aqui mesmo! – Fala num sussurro, mas perfeitamente audível para quem lhe interessa.

Uruha continua a se deliciar com seu bolo com calda, não percebendo as reações que causa em Aoi, entretido demais com o sabor ímpar que se dissolve entre seus lábios, até ouvir o sussurro do moreno, virando o rosto e fitando-o, o talher em sua boca... E ele apenas o retira lentamente, sentindo as bochechas quentes.

– Você não... Faria isso, ne...? – Indaga, sem realmente saber o que esperar dele.

Lembra então de Aoi lhe falando de como se excitava ao vê-lo comer doces e sorri, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo, levando a boca. Decide que já que o namorado o está 'punindo', vai entrar na brincadeira e deixá-lo sem jeito, como tem feito com ele desde que chegaram à cafeteria.

– Hummmm... Eu estou te provocando, Yuu? – Indaga, comendo mais um pedaço, seus lábios se sujando com calda e lentamente Uruha os lambe, sorrindo num misto de sensualidade e travessura.

O guitarrista moreno vai se aproximando devagar, colocando as pernas sobre as dele para evitar que fuja, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos com aquele ar de que não gosta de ser desafiado, percebendo como ele se arrepia.

– Ei... Por que está fazendo isso, Yuu? – Pergunta, vendo que, com as pernas dele sobre as suas, fica preso e aquilo é... _**Perigoso**_.

– Agora você já despertou a fera. – Fala sem ligar se alguém o ouve.

– Não gostou da minha pergunta? – Indaga, olhando-o nos olhos, sorrindo docemente, desvia então o olhar, pegando outro pedaço, comendo normalmente, sem a intenção de provocá-lo... Evitando o rumo que tudo isso toma.

– Imagina! Eu adorei... – O tom de sua voz é malicioso. – Mas agora agüenta as conseqüências.

– Como? – Volta-se para ele, seus lábios sujos de chocolate.

A mão de Aoi escorrega para entre as pernas do loiro, roçando de leve o pênis de Uruha por sobre a calça, brincando com os botões de seu jeans Levi's 501, insinuando que os abriria, olhando ora para o namorado boquiaberto, ora para os botões que vão escorregando para fora da casinha, um a um...

Ao sentir aqueles toques leves em seu membro, Uruha estremece, fitando o moreno, assustado com o gesto. Os músculos de seu abdômen se contraem ao vê-lo brincar com os botões de sua calça e suas bochechas começam a esquentar mais, sua respiração se tornando mais pesada só com a perspectiva do que ele pode fazer.

Yuu nada diz, concentrado apenas nisso, gotículas de suor lhe descendo pela testa, o nervosismo sendo muito mais pela excitação do que pelo receio de serem surpreendidos nesse ato. Seus dedos então se esgueiram para dentro, tocando-o por cima da cueca sutilmente, como uma leve carícia, deleitando-se com as reações que provoca.

– Nã-Não faz isso, Yuu... – Pede o loiro, percebendo que ele abre a sua calça, enfiando a mão...

Uruha segura um ofego, estremecendo mais uma vez e molha os lábios que estão secos, olhando ao redor pra ver se alguém está notando aquilo. O lugar está relativamente vazio, apenas um casal de idosos e um homem esquisito de capa de chuva... A garçonete está ocupada em encher açucareiros, evitando olhar para eles, talvez ainda chocada com a atitude de Yuu.

– Pá-Pára com isso... – Kouyou pede, segurando a colher com força e apesar do medo, uma inusitada excitação baila em seu ser, fazendo correntes elétricas correrem para seu baixo-ventre...

O guitarrista moreno se inclina e o beija com delicadeza no canto da boca, vendo que Uruha ofega ao lamber a calda de chocolate, para em seguida olhá-lo mais uma vez, um sorriso safado no rosto. Sente-se excitado, invadindo-o com a língua brincalhona, as mãos passeando por seu ventre, pelo quadril e voltando a adentrar a calça aberta.

O loirinho fita Aoi sem acreditar no que ele está fazendo... Aquela ousadia o assusta e o excita ao mesmo tempo... E aquilo é uma loucura! Onde está aquele Shiroyama Yuu que queria ir com calma? Evaporou por acaso pra dar lugar a um predador cheio de malícia e sedução?

Aoi sorri novamente, percebendo malicioso como suas ações o afetam e isso o encoraja ainda mais. Deixa-se escorregar para debaixo da mesa, sempre observando o rosto espantado do loiro, sabendo que jamais imaginou que fosse capaz disso, mas sente-se ousado como nunca, excitado com essa faceta que nem ele mesmo pensou ter. Ajoelha-se cuidadosamente para não esbarrar em nada, levantando devagar a toalha, sorrindo para Uruha.

– A-Aoi! – Exclama surpreso ao vê-lo fazer aquilo, sua respiração falhando, enquanto seu coração dispara por completo, vendo-o levantar a toalha da mesa, o rosto dele entre suas pernas e...

– Posso servir-lhe algo especial? – Fala sem rir, idéias libidinosas esquentando seu corpo todo. – Aceita um doce com bastante creme?

– Y-Yuu... – Uruha ofega, sentindo toda a pele arrepiar fortemente, sendo visível através do rasgo no tecido da calça, bem como nos braços... Aquela insinuação presente na pergunta dele. – O... O que você?

– Sempre quis fazer isso... Não exatamente em público... – Sua voz sai vagarosa. – Mas esse perigo... Estou nervoso, mas todo arrepiado.

– M-Mas...? – Uruha não consegue falar algo que possa fazer Aoi parar, até porque aquela posição sugestiva, o brilho nos olhos dele... Tudo isso o excita tanto, que se sente até mesmo apertado dentro daquela calça.

Os dedos ágeis do mais velho avançam delicadamente para dentro da braguilha já aberta, tocando novamente sobre a cueca, mas se insinuando para seu interior, tomando seu membro com firmeza. Nunca perde os orbes chocolate de vista, preparado para parar no instante em que Kouyou não se sinta bem.

Ao sentir os dedos dele entrando na sua roupa, seu corpo se arrepia e seu membro pulsa ante o toque sutil, deixando a boca de Uruha seca, enquanto seus olhos se escurecem mais. Ele mira ao redor, vendo que todos estão normais, ninguém repara nada e o local onde está, devido a uns vasos de bambu, o deixa mais oculto e... Isso é ótimo!

Aoi tira então seu objeto de desejo para fora, erguendo-se de leve, aproximando-se devagar e silencioso, fazendo suspense. Com a ponta da língua dá a primeira lambida na glande, provocante e sensual, circulando-a, sentindo seu sabor, arrepiando-se inteirinho.

– Ahmm... Aoi... – Uruha geme baixinho ao sentir o toque em seu membro, a língua molhada e quente o contornando de um jeito impudico, fazendo-o estremecer.

– Você quer? – Pergunta, querendo realmente saber a vontade do rapaz de lindos olhos e boca deliciosa.

– Uhmmm... Siiimmm... – Responde baixinho, de modo arrastado, não conseguindo resistir àquela voz sedutora. Sutilmente se recosta à parede e escorrega ligeiramente, abrindo mais as pernas para facilitar para ele, a face corada... Só quer sentir a boca dele, ali... _Agora_.

Essa resposta acende seu fogo, fazendo-o tremer, a ansiedade quase o sufocando. Coloca-se ainda mais entre as pernas do loiro assim que ele escorrega, o pênis ereto mais acessível, pulsando ao seu toque, os leves gemidos o deixando ensandecido. Toca-o mais uma vez com a língua, agora de forma mais vigorosa, provando da glande macia, para depois descer por todo ele, finalizando com mordidinhas nos testículos.

Uruha respira mais profundamente ao sentir a língua de Aoi em seu membro e morde o lábio inferior quando rodopia por sua glande, lambendo com intensidade, deixando-o ainda mais enlouquecido... E o loiro apenas se segura para não gemer alto com o prazer que aquela boca lhe proporciona.

– Uhm... Y-Yuu... Ahm... – Uruha abre os olhos que nem notou ter fechado, olhando ao redor, vendo que ao longe, a garçonete o olha, intrigada, então pega o prato com o bolo, provando mais um pedaço para disfarçar. – Uhmmmm...

– Hummmm... Você é delicioso! – Sussurra Shiroyama, enquanto inicia os movimentos com as mãos, masturbando-o, sentindo como isso o umedece, tornando o ato cada vez mais prazeroso. – Muito mais do que qualquer bolo... Que o doce mais fabuloso do mundo.

O suave sobe-e-desce que ele faz com as mãos o deixa completamente excitado... E Uruha se segura para simplesmente não ondular o quadril, tentando controlar a respiração, seu tesão evidenciado pela umidade presente em sua glande... E as palavras roucas de Aoi são um estímulo a mais...

– Por favor, Yuu... – Deseja que ele o sugue logo, comendo outro pedaço de bolo, enquanto vê a garçonete sumir e respira mais aliviado, mas se envergonhando pelo que pediria. – Uhmmm... Me... Me chupa gostoso...

– Faço tudo que você quiser... – Diz antes de abocanhá-lo, tomando seu membro por inteiro, brincando com ele com a língua, movimentando naquele entra e sai que o faz fechar os olhos para se manter parado ou, do contrário, cairia.

Uruha segura um gemido alto na garganta ao ser envolvido pela boca quente e úmida de Aoi, estremecendo dos pés a cabeça, respirando cada vez mais descompassado. Leva o dedo à boca e morde com força, como se isso o ajudasse a se controlar, seus músculos retesados devido ao prazer, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer todo seu corpo em máxima velocidade.

Aoi o suga delicadamente, para em seguida fazê-lo com vigor, entregando-se a essa dicotomia de sensações, do carinhoso e violento, afastando com as mãos ainda mais suas coxas. Não se importa que alguém os veja, que sejam surpreendidos, pois não pretende parar antes que Uruha se desmanche em sua boca! Então continua seus movimentos, abrindo os olhos, cada vez mais fascinado pelo rubor envergonhado, acompanhado dos gemidos excitados, essa contradição fazendo do seu loiro alguém único e original.

– Uhmm... Hummmm... Y-Yuu... – O loiro geme baixinho, estremecendo, fechando os olhos, ofegante, sua face completamente vermelha. Por mais que não queira está envergonhado, apenas por pensar que alguém possa vê-los e descobrir o que acontece entre eles, mas ao mesmo tempo excitadíssimo com o toque daquela boca e aquele vai-e-vem obsceno que Yuu faz.

– Hummmm... Eu quero... Te saborear... – Fala com a boca ainda cheia da delícia e do prazer, sugando e mordendo o membro teso e de pele macia.

– Y-Yuu... Hummm... Pa-Pare... Assim eu... Não agüento... – Segura forte na toalha da mesa, contorcendo-se de prazer, sentindo-se próximo do ápice, mesmo que ele mal tenha começado... E Uruha se sente simplesmente perdido com aquilo.

– Não posso parar... Hummm... – Sua voz sai rouca e ofegante. – Você é delicioso demais!

Inicia o intensificar do ato de sugar, sentindo todo o sabor de Uruha em sua língua, mantendo uma das mãos sobre a coxa, indo de sua virilha até seu períneo, massageando seus testículos. A outra sobe por seu ventre, entrando por sob sua camiseta e tocando sua pele macia em um movimento que rapidamente o arrepia.

O corpo de Uruha estremece cada vez mais, o prazer se tornando insuportável! Sabe que não conseguirá se segurar por muito tempo, não com o moreno o sugando daquela forma, rodopiando os dedos sobre sua virilha, colocando a mão dentro de sua calça, tocando-o de leve no períneo e testículos...

– Ahmm... Yuuuu... – Takashima morde o lábio inferior, seu corpo sendo atingido por espasmos cada vez mais fortes e tenta se segurar... Só um pouco, mas é impossível...

– Quero te provar... Ter seu sabor na minha boca... – Encara os olhos chocolate que o fitam com dificuldade. – Te devorar...

– Uuhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm... – O loiro geme baixo, arrastadamente, seu corpo todo sendo atingido por espasmos deliciosos, estremecendo com o orgasmo intenso que percorre cada célula, enquanto inunda a boca de Aoi, arqueando e se perdendo... O mundo ao seu redor se desfaz, existindo apenas o êxtase.

Ao sentir o líquido quente inundar sua boca, um mar de sensações o invade, deixando-o preenchê-la inteiramente e descer bem devagar pela garganta. Deseja guardar cada sutil sabor, reconhecendo aquilo que é Kouyou, sua identidade... Aquilo que apenas Yuu conhece dessa forma. Isso o faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, junto da pessoa amada, sentindo-o, saboreando-o e... Uma vontade imensa de tomá-lo inteiramente se apossa dele. Se não estivessem ali, num lugar público, Uruha seria finalmente seu.

– Uhmmmm... Hoje eu vou... – Encara-o com seu rosto mais inocente, lambendo os lábios para não perder nem uma gota.

Uruha está amolecido naquela mesa, a cabeça recostada à parede, as bochechas vermelhas, os lábios úmidos entreabertos deixando o ar entrar de forma descompassada, sua mente ainda nublada pelas sensações que percorrem todo o seu corpo, os olhos fechados. Aquilo foi tão bom, tão gostoso que ele tem vontade de...

– Hummm... Que delícia! – Ronrona o moreno, enrouquecido e excitado com a expressão do seu loiro.

– Hummm... Yuu... – Abre lentamente os olhos chocolates, erguendo a cabeça. Fita o mais velho, enrubescido, os orbes nublados mostrando que se encontra naquele torpor proporcionado pelo orgasmo. Quer dizer tantas coisas... No entanto, não tem forças.

– Vem pra pertinho de mim... – Pede dengoso, sua voz enrouquecida.

O pedido do seu loiro o derrete, então escorrega de volta para o banco, sentando-se ao lado dele, encostando-se ao seu corpo ainda cheio de tesão, beijando-o suavemente, para aumentar a intensidade logo em seguida.

– Uhmmm... – Uruha geme baixinho dentro do beijo, enlevado.

E enquanto estão unidos, lábios e línguas se explorando, segura a mão do loiro e a conduz para seu próprio corpo, colocando-a sobre seu membro ereto preso pela calça jeans. Afasta-se ligeiramente e o observa malicioso, mas ainda assim cheio de carinho.

O loiro pisca os olhos e morde o lábio inferior ao notar o volume presente dentro da calça do moreno, ofegando apenas por tê-lo tão excitado assim por sua casa. Desce o olhar por um momento e então volta a mirar os orbes negros de Shiroyama, que estão ainda mais brilhantes.

– Aoi... – Uruha sussurra, mirando aquela boca obscena, fechando os olhos ao vê-lo aproximar os lábios cheios de seu ouvido, estremecendo.

– Viu como estou excitado? Você faz isso comigo. – Sussurra no ouvido de Kouyou. – Hoje vamos fazer _aquilo_ que ainda não fizemos... Aceita?

– Uhmmmmm... Sim, Yuu... Eu quero fazer amor com você. – O loiro responde, abrindo os olhos e vendo a garçonete se afastando rapidamente.

Uruha cora, pensando no que ela viu, mas decide deixar isso de lado e aperta o membro em sua mão, deliciando-se ao ver como o moreno estremece. Lança um último olhar para os outros clientes e para a garçonete com ar desconfiado no rosto.

– Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso, Yuu... Agora? – Sussurra no ouvido dele.

_   
**Continua...**   
_

**ooOoo**

OPA! Ainda estou viva! Gente, desculpa a demora na atualização, mas a batalha diária contra a deprê anda difícil, portanto acabei entrando em hiatus por um tempo. Mas aqui está mais um cap pra vcs e espero conseguir atualizar o 8 mais depressa.

Agradeço ao esforço da minha linda beta, minha adorada filhota Eri-chan e a minha co-autora, pois sem elas nada disso estaria aqui pra vcs lerem.

Ah... Preciso citar que essa 'quase' lemon sempre me faz recordar de uma cena deliciosa que tive o prazer de betar, nos tempos em que ainda betava as fics da minha querida amiga Samantha Tiger. Está numa história incrível que ela escreveu para HP e se intitula 'After All'. Nem vou dizer o cap ou página, pois recomendo que leiam ela inteira. Linda demais!

Adoro todos vcs, queridos leitores que ainda acham que vale a pena esperar pelas minhas histórias, mesmo que demorem tanto! Agradeço de coração todos os reviews que recebemos e a todas as pessoas que leram. Mil beijos.

02 de Agosto de 2010

03:08 PM

**Lady Anúbis e Yume Vy**


End file.
